Horizon
by vicky271
Summary: "I think its best if we," Hiccup swallows hard, "...shut down the training Academy." Story Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon.
1. Prologue

**Horizon Prologue**

**A/N: **I have so many stories now, but the other day, this idea pops into my head. So there's no pre-planning, just my characters speaking for themselves.

**A Week After HTTYD2**

It was once said that friends stick together; that everything that happens will strengthen the bond if allowed. Maybe so for some friends, but from where I sit on the top of my father's roof, I can tell that this does not seem possible. I can see to the far parts of Berk, all the way to ocean on the far side of the island. It gives me peace; the wind grazing my delicate skin, and the smell of the salt entering my nostrils. There is no other place like this; this is home.

My hands are numb from grasping a hammer, now against my knee to keep it from falling off the roof. Nails are in a small wooden box balanced on siding at the very top of the house, just half an arms reach away. I hears voices, and glance towards the main square of Berk. Fishlegs, and Snotlout are there, talking to someone with braids. Ruffnut. Her arms are crossed over her chest, her elbows stick out from either side of her. I cannot see her face, her back is to me. But I don't care. My eyes head towards one person.

Snotlout.

His face is shining. A smile plastered on his lips. I didn't know what he saw in her; or if the promises he was making, if any, would be kept.

"Keep a strong face," I tell myself, grasping the hammer and slamming it into the roof, "he broke up with you a year ago. You're over it..." Deep down I'm not. I was the only one who could deal with his inappropriate tactics. The only person who could deal with those comments he made that sent spasms of frustration down a person's spine. Those days when he would make fun of everyone...just because he felt like it.

With a short temper Astrid would send an ax hurling at his head; Hiccup would make some sarcastic comment geared towards Snotlouts hurtful words. Fishlegs would, sometimes, in retribution send Meatlug to sit on top of him. The twins use to glance up at their dragons, and with a small signal made with their hands, send a explosion in his direction.

In the two short years I spent with the crowd before Drago's attack, my reaction varied. Some days I would just ignore him until he would whine, others the ax would be thrown at his head from my direction,, but then there were days when I would laugh. "What?" He would say, "are you stupid or something?"

"Stupid," I would say, laughing even louder, "do you realize how silly you sound?"

At first, Snotlout would shake his head and make some silly comment about how retarded I sounded. But months pass, and one day I caught Astrid staring at him with her arms crossed across her chest. Curiously, I looked at him too and something was different. No sarcastic comment. No wave of the hand. Just a REALLY red face.

The sight of the flirting, his voice echoing through the vast space above and entering into my ears; I do not know if I can take it.

I then look at Fishlegs. I see his chubby form. He is standing beside Snotlout, making some sort of expression with his face. I can only guess that he is trying to flirt with Ruffnut. Competition. I always note the times when they compete. Hiccup once told me that it started back when the Dragon Training Academy started; something about Changewings and eggs. I never pay attention.

Often the past was something I never wanted to dive into; at least anything past two years ago. As child I would sit by my mother and father at the table, glancing once in a while over at Hiccup. He would sit by himself at an empty table in a corner. No one would sit with him. Not even Stoick.

"Now Penny," My mother would say softly, taking my chin in her hands and forcing me to face forward, "don't look at Hiccup. He's a loser."

Every time I knew I should have said something, scream from the top of my table that no viking was a loser. That it was wrong to ignore him. But I couldn't. That look mother would give me before a lecture, or when I made a mistake. I didn't want to see it.

Then as a teenager, I would hide out in secret spots all over the island. My hand grazing paper with a piece of charcoal, creating words and sentences. Stories. In my mind, I was a hero. Like Astrid. Tough, a good reputation; an ability to kill dozens of dragons a week. Popular. That's all I wanted. To have friends.

My mind traces back to the emotions, the feelings I had those days I spent in the caves. Or those hours I would spend trying to gather the courage to speak to someone my age. Many days I would spend alone, and today, it was something I would rarely reflect on. How I put myself into this situation, helpless to do anything. I couldn't tell if anyone else could see; how each member of the academy was busy off doing something else. Or how time spent together was becoming less and less.

"Penny!" Something snaps me out of my deep thoughts. Astrid is sitting beside me on the roof. In her hand is the box of nails. Stormfly is perched on a tall wooden statue on the other side of the roof, "are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"I've called you a couple of times," Astrid notes, "you didn't answer."

I shake my head, "I'm okay. Just thinking."

"About?"

Curiosity; I hated it. At times I didn't want to speak my mind, and now I couldn't say that I was thinking about Snotlout. Convincing people I was over it took enough work, more would be a pain, so I have to lie "Oleander."

Astrid smiles, "You must miss her."

"I do," I nod slowly, "she lives in the water. I live on land."

"Sounds hard," The open sea is calming, I stare into it as Astrid speaks, "everyone else has dragon in Berk. They can spend time together."

"Yeah," I want her to go away, talking wasn't something I wanted to do now. With the flirting to my left, Hiccup nowhere in sight and that longing for my dragon, my heart was heavy with grief. But it was rude to shoo her away, Astrid was not always in the village, not after things had gone south between her and Hiccup. It was rare to see her in fact, so I didn't say anything, "Whats up?"

"There's a meeting today. Hiccup is pretty busy. He wants to discuss the academy," Astrid sighs, "I think he wants to shut it down."

"Shut it down!?" The hammer slips from my hand and falls off the roof, "What!? Why!?" I cover my mouth, my words are echoing. Now, almost everyone is looking at me. Even Snotlout, Ruffnut and Fishlegs. I can feel the weight of their stares pressing against my chest.

She doesn't answer, her eyes look up towards the sky. A group of dragons are playing; firing at each other and chasing. Most are Nadders.

I continue, "How? Why?"

"My thoughts exactly," She looks back at me, "he doesn't confide in me anymore. So I don't know."

"Oh yeah," I look away, scared that I hurt her and brought up some bad memories. Though I felt like it wasn't my fault, no one has even told me what happened between the two of them. From where I stood after Drago and his dragon retreated, everything looked fine. Yet again, I was wrong a lot.

The color in the sky begins to change, and my hopeless mind set changes. It was that time of day, and I can feel the energy burst through my skin. It engulfs my blood and makes my heart race.

"Where are you going?" Astrid asks as I stand and gently take the box of nails from her hand.

"The beach."

Astrid nods, "Is it that time of day?"

Almost everyone at the academy knew what this time of day meant to me, how much I needed this, "Yeah."

"Want a ride?"

I expected her to offer, a part of me wanted to enjoy the walk, but the other part knew that a ride to the beach would give me more time. I nod.

* * *

><p>When we arrive, the boats have deserted this particular port. It's on the other side of the island, near an abandoned beach I found while following Ruffnut and Tuffnut when I was small. Astrid doesn't follow me on to the port, she stays on the beach with Stormfly. They watch my every move.<p>

My hands dive into a small bag hanging off the belt around my waist. Out comes a couple of blue flowers, and I drop them. They slowly fall down and land delicately on top of the water.

For a moment there is silence. The water stays still, I can only see the flowers moving along the surface I lower myself on to my knee's, and extend my hand so it is parallel to the water.

Stormfly tenses up, making a noise. Astrid pats her dragon to soothe her, and something slimy meets my hand.

"Hey," I say softly. A head bobs out of the water, its long neck extending out so the head stays close to my stomach as I back up a few steps, "you miss me?"

The dragon snorts water into my face and I laugh softly, "I missed you too. It's so lonely without you. I wish you could come on to land for longer." A deep sadness is in my heart, something sinks in my stomach as I gaze at the amazing creature, and I look down. She nudges my head, then glances at my small bag, "I brought you a treat."

I reach down into the bag and pull out some more of the flowers. The dragon opens its mouth and I throw the flowers on to its tongue.

"Silly Oleander," I laugh as she closes her mouth and chews, "you always ask about flowers first."

She snorts again after swallowing the flowers, and nudges my stomach again. I could read her mind, she wanted to go for a swim. We did this several times a day, and often she was a good dragon to talk to. I turn towards Astrid, "Want to come?"

Astrid smiles, and hops on to Stormyfly. It's go time.

Oleander lowers her head and I climb on to her neck. I am thankful that Astrid and Stormfly are flying high enough to not hear what I want to talk to my dragon about. Oleander starts to swim, keeping her head above water so I don't have to hold my breath. Astrid and Stormfly are above us; secretly I am happy. I wouldn't want to miss the important meeting, even if it meant a broken heart. But this cloud of doom and awkwardness had been hanging over everyones head for too long.

As we get farther out to sea, I decide that I want to talk to Oleander, "I miss you so much," I murmur, wrapping my arms around the beast's neck, "it's lonely during the day. Hiccups got chief lessons. Snotlout and Fishlegs are fighting for Ruffnut. Tuffnut is never around; no one knows where he goes. And Astrid..." I look up at Astrid, she is ahead of us, "...she flies around with Stormfly more than anything else." I tighten my arms around her neck, "I'm almost always alone." It was something I hated, something I thought was gone from my life.

Oleander snorts, but I don't look at her. I just stare away, "Things are so different. We haven't had a class since before the attack. Everyone's' busy with stuff. Then mother's trying to marry me off to some idiot." Oleander snorts again, shaking her head and growing, "Don't worry. I don't want to get married yet." And if I were, it wouldn't be to some stranger, "I wish we could run away." Without anything to get in my way, nothing to think about, no worries. Just the sea, the air and my beautiful blue Scauldron. Life wouldn't get any better. There would be nothing about marriage. Nothing about heartbreaks and depression. I really don't understand why arranged marriages are so important, "Who cares about marriage?" I blurt out, "clans? To the dirt with clans! I want to be single! Grow up and be a creepy cat women..."

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. I have to get married; but I don't want to! Who wants to get married? Live with another person, have children and get way too busy to do anything for yourself. What fun is that? Where would I have time for Oleander? The most important dragon in my life, the most important thing in my life. Oleander lifts her wings above the water's surface and slams them down, "Hey! I want this. So what if at one time I thought I would marry..." I don't finish the sentence. She makes a noise, "Yeah. Yeah. So I'm not over it. Big deal. It's not like it was my fault anyway. Jut out of the blue, 'Hey, you and I are over,' No questions or reasons. I bet it was his father...always controlling him. So what if Ruffnut and Tuffnut's clan have better status? Marriage should start with love from the heart. Ugh!" I fall back on to Oleander, "It's not fair."

Seagulls are flying above me. But I only glance at them for a minute when a loud crash catches my attention. Ahead are Narwhals; three groups of three. I watch them as they swim; they look worry-less. Maybe I should have been born a Narwhal... "What am I going to do?" I ask quietly, "Nothing. I shouldn't do anything. If things go south, I'll just spend more time with you. Life will go on. The world won't end."

But even as I speak, I know my words are lies.

* * *

><p>It was completely dark by the time we got back to port. I was dreading saying goodbye to Oleander for the night. I grasp her neck tightly, sighing a little as I feel the water against my skin. The only feeling in the world that comforted me, that made me feel important.<p>

"I'm going to miss you," I say softly, pushing myself away from my dragon, "even if it's for a few hours." She snorts, "If things get bad I'll come back and whistle for you," Oleander bumps my stomach, and I laugh.

She watches me as I walk away, to the beach. For one more moment I turn towards her, and as she dives down into the ocean, I feel my heart sink. It was the moment I was dreading. Separation is hard; every step and every breath; but I smile, knowing I will see her again the next day.

It's quiet on the flight back; but in only minutes we arrive at the Mead hall. My stomach is growling, but I had not noticed it. Food would have to wait until later. Stormfly lands on the ground before the steps begin. I get off and my insides are beginning to feel like jello. It will be the first day all of us will be together since before Drago attacked. Astrid and I walk up the steps, with each step my legs feel heavier and heavier.

Inside its dark and abandoned. Like a ghost town at the end of a famine; in fact, this place was worse than a ghost town. I can see nothing at first, but as my eyes adjust I catch a glimpse of the benches all around the room and the giant fire pit in the middle. Logs and fire normally engulf the pit, but there are none. On the far end of the room is a low glow coming from a small candle.. I see everyone, a part from Astrid and I, sitting together. But I hear nothing, nor do I see lips moving.

With each step we take, and the closer we get, I make mental notes. Ruffnut and Tuffnut sit on opposite corners of the bench on either side. They stare away from each other, I can't tell if its anger or maybe sadness, but its odd. I sense a growing negative aura, something that I had never felt before coming from them. Next is Fishlegs, he sits in the middle on the far side of the bench looking down at his cards, speaking no words...not even speaking about his interest for the dragon cards he holds in his hand. Hiccup sits on the opposite side, looking down at the bench. My guess is he's trying to come up with some way to cool down this awkward air. But one never knows. Last, but not least is the person I was trying not to look at. Now I have no choice, since I've analyzed everyone else. Snotlout is sitting close to Ruffnut, closerenough to get glares once in a while from Fishlegs. He smiles, as usual, deviously, but like the others doesn't speak.

We get to the table, and immediately I feel like giants in a city raid. Tall, out there, and in view. Astrid is first to a spot closest to us beside Fishlegs. I don't want to bring attention to myself; so I slide in beside Hiccup and look down towards the table like everyone else. The silence goes on for a long time, I can't tell exactly how long. But it felt like an eternity. I keep telling myself that nothing bad is going to happen, that Hiccup was just gathering everyone together to get us acquanted with a new schedule, or make some sarcastic comment.

But this, I felt deep down that this was different.

"Glad no one got eaten by a dragon," Hiccup tries to make a joke, but no one answers or moves, "and the awkwardness continues."

Astrid looks at me, we were thinking the exact same thing. That's why we got along so well. He questions were my questions. When I don't speak, she does, "Just speak." It sounds like Astrid, but it doesn't look like Astrid. In the past being angry meant being upset, but now with all these years behind us, it seems to have changed. Her expression is that of a young girl after hearing of the death of her mother. Something I never thought I'd see in Astrid.

Hiccup hesitates, any evidence of a possible smile has disappeared and now he looks like everyone else. Depressed. I don't look at him as he speaks, "Things have gone down hill. We're all busy, and no one has time for the academy. We can't talk for two minutes without fighting."

"Yeah," Fishlegs mutters under his breath, "...all because of Snotlout."

"Excuse me Fishlegs?" Snotlout retorts, "I'm a man pursuing love. You're my rival. Besides, I'm the better candidate. I protect and provide. What do you do? Look at your itty-bitty baby cards all day?" At the end of his question, he talks like a child.

Fishlegs glares, "Playboy..."

"I am not a playboy."

"You're causing all the problems."

"Am not!" My head feels like someone has been pounding a nail into it for at least an hour, but I do not speak. I just continue to listen to Snotlout and Fishlegs arguing. Deep down I plead for them to stop silently, but they do not hear me. Snotlout continues, "I look out for me. And me only...and..."

"Alright," Hiccup interrupts, "Thank you for that lovely discussion we all needed to hear. Back to what I was saying...things are out of hand. Considering all that's happened, and all we are trying to do. I think it's best if..." He swallows hard, "...we shut down the training academy."

There is silence. No one wants to speak. Astrid is glaring at the table, her fists clenched tightly into a ball. I place my hands over my eyes, not crying, but not wanting to see the world right now. Or let the world see me. I can feel a stare, but I don't bother to see who is doing the staring. I don't care. I just want to run to the sea, I just want to hug Oleander. Nothing would make me feel better, nothing else will take me away from this reality.

Snotlout snorts, "Oh sure. The leader is giving up. You know, you are a bad leader."

"I shouldn't be asking, but how, Snotlout, am I a bad leader?"

"That's so simple. You didn't put me in charge."

Astrid glances up at him, "And you think you're better,"

He smirks, "Yeah."

"This group would have fallen to pieces faster than it did," She points out, "I don't see you solving your problems."

"Problems? I don't have any problems!"

Tuffnut laughs, "Yeah sure."

"Excuse me?"

"You are the reason no one talks..."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Guys!" Hiccup exclaims.

Astrid turns to him, "I can't believe you're doing this."

"Well believe it because it's happening."

Then the entire groups bursts out into argument. Hiccup and Astrid are arguing about something random, I only pick out a few words like chief and neglect. The twins are in a group argument with Fishlegs and Snotlout, mostly from what I can gather, its everyone against Snotlout. The arguing goes on for several minutes and I stay silent. I don't want them to argue. Things will only get worse, but at the same time I don't want to interfere because it will just turn back to me. But with every minute that goes by, I can hear a restlessness. I look over towards the corner ahead of me and in the darkness, are the dragons sitting and watching their masters argue. I remember instances like this, where the dragons would start firing at each other. It was rare, they would never get involved in their humans fights.

With this in mind, I shake my head and bang my fist against the table. It was loud enough. Everyone stops, all eyes are focused on me until I finally decide to talk, "Stop arguing," I say, " the dragons will start too." No words are said to attack what I have thrown. There is more silence, "If this is what you want Hiccup, fine." I stand, "I don't understand. But I won't question your decision. If anyone needs me, I'll be at open sea."

I turn around before anyone can speak again, and as I poke through the door crack I hear the arguing resume. Never in my life have I heard this, with all the smiles and friendly faces. I saw this coming, yet I didn't see it coming. I blame myself, if I had seen this more clearly maybe I could have prevented the situation, prevented friends from falling a part

Maybe someone would do something eventually, my gut was trying to emphasis this. But if no one did anything...I would probably step in.

**Word Count: **4,007


	2. Chapter 1

**Horizon Chapter 1**

**A/N:** Well here I am, chapter number one. I didn't know if I'd make it this far. I hope you enjoyed the prologue; and support this story. There is so much else I have to write, so there may not be an update for a while! Enjoy! R&R!

**A Year Later**

"There you go Toothless," My hand shakes against the saddle, "that's it for today." The black dragon growls, allowing his head to fall close to the ground. It broke my heart to see him like this. The eyes that would scream a longing to ride with Hiccup. It had been a year...and I hadn't seen Hiccup in the skies with Toothless. Up there some days, in the time period Oleander had before diving back into the water, I fail to remember seeing them as they use to be. The routine was different, as we would dive towards the water from the high skies I would see Toothless flying above a house with Hiccup in his saddle, lowering something from a long piece of rope. A serious look was always plastered on his face. Every day I would picture Hiccup and his playful, compassionate face as he helped people, but now there was none of that. He looked gone, far away, like nothing he had he loved, or everything he loved had died. I couldn't tell, it was an odd expression.

"I know, I know," I say. The dragon has feelings, feelings of sadness. A amateur can tell just by looking in his eyes. I didn't know what to do, or where to even begin looking for an answer. I wasn't Hiccup. Only the owner of a dragon could understand a dragon. A dragon needed that. To be loved so much that every look they give is properly interpreted. But Hiccup was the son of Stoick, a viking so stubborn I often would often be grateful he wasn't my own father. Overhearing their arguments was like lwatching a one sided stubborn mule fight; where one mule is doing all the fighting while the other tries, but falls each time. It was always awkward between Hiccup and his father, but maybe this is why I was so amazed by Toothless and Hiccup. Arguments and little awkward moments could not force those two to ignore each other.

The saddle is off of Toothless, but still the dragon digs his feet into ground He does not move, or even flinch as I prop it under my arm. I can see that he's tense, like the moment when he defended Hiccup against the Bewildabeast. I can still remember that moment. I was standing with Fishlegs, trying not to look at Snotlout as we internally prayed for Toothless to beat that stupid piece of tempered, annoying dragon. Even now, Toothless's tail fins are flat against the ground. I don't know what to do. I feel helpless, and I want to help. I truly do! But how do you help a dragon whose master is as stubborn as mule?

"I'm sorry," I say, my heart aches, "I wish I could change his mind. You know he's stubborn, as stubborn as any viking. I will keep trying, I will always try for you." I mean it, and I hope he knows. He glances at me; his expression not altering, but I wanted him to know from the bottom of my heart that I felt for him because I truly did. Even if it was hard to feel for a dragon nowadays, it wasn't hard to feel for Toothless, "He will ride you one day into the sky again," I promise. Even if I do not know if I can keep it, I don't care, "I may do nothing..." The dragon growls, his eyes widen, "...I can't do anything. I'm not in the position. But one day I'll try. You deserve it." I look away from Toothless, I can't look him in the eye. It's disgusting of me to do nothing, I know it deep down. But how can I?

I decide its time to change the topic, "I've gotta put this back." Toothless's disappointment could not be on my mind right now, knowing Toothless was upset. He would never give up, and i couldn't read his mind, but even Tuffnut would be able to tell that Toothless wasn't happy. Toothless seems reluctant at first, glaring at the ground and putting more weight against his front legs. Despite stubbornly standing in the same spot, I hear the patter of feet on the ground follow me. I try to ignore it, my mind is all over the place. I shake my head, I had to focus on the task at hand. Get Toothless to Hiccup, but I couldn't focus. With every day that passes, my heart sinks lower and lower. Everywhere I go I hope to see Astrid and Fishlegs shouting, "C'mon Penny! Hiccup needs us!" Or Ruffnut and Tuffnut attempting to prank the rest of the gang, "Hey, its fun. People running around, trying to find us. But we're like, so good that they can't," Tuffnut would snicker.

Despite everything, I smile. I don't understand why everything has happened, why this world is so harsh and cruel. Why the world must throw EVERYTHING at me, but I still find myself closing my eyes. For a moment I picture the world as it should be. A beautiful house, a beautiful green field and beyond a deep blue ocean. Oleander swimming and diving among the fish in the water, and Snotlout getting ready to fly with my and my dragon. However, the wind touches my skin and i'm back in reality. But for a moment, even in reality I feel a peace. Being alive is an honor. Living in such a beautiful piece of land is amazing. Peace with dragons is the best thing in the world. Even with all the problems, this peace is like a sign. That everything is going to be okay.

We are in town now, passing a few homes, where several vikings stand and talk. I overhear a conversation between two men by the second house to my left, betting on how long dragons could last without food or water. A wheelbarrow with apples passes by. The viking pushing it, a female, grabs two and tosses them at me. It's hard to catch them with one hand, but between throws I manage to put one under my arm, "Thanks!" I toss a apple to Toothless and he opens his mouth and closes it as the apple hits his tongue. I turn away and continue to walk, a smile on my face. I picture the look go satisfaction on his face as he chews the apple and swallows it

I turn the corner and Gobber's shop is in view. Through the opening I see Gobber is there, with his head half up a Zippleback's mouth. An older women, not yet frail, but with grayish brown hair speaks, "Hello Penny," Her body is not as large as the usual viking, she's smaller than most. Her legs are thin, but her feet make up for all the lost body fat. They are long and very wide.

"Hi Stinky Bigfeet," I try to be polite, smirking at a viking was a bad idea "just returning Toothless's saddle."

Reading Stinky was easy, but at this time her facial expression was extremely neutral. Stinky stares at me, and suddenly a chill runs up my spine, "Oh. And why are you doing that?" I thought by now everyone would know the dreaded and horrible fact that the academy no longer existed. Even if it was a small meeting, Hiccup was chief...things have a way of spreading in this village.

I frown, "He's...too busy. If Toothless doesn't fly at least once a day he gets restless. Hiccup asked me. I was happy to oblige." There was no reason for me to say now, if anything, there were a million reasons for me to say yes.

The lady seems satisfied, "Good. Glad you're doing it then. Hiccup should be riding him, its bad for a dragon to fly without his owner for too long." Another viking trait, they always speak their mind, even if you don't like what they hear. What she didn't know was how long I had been doing this, how long Toothless had been absent from the sky with his rider. I wish to tell her, but something inside stops me.

"It's nothing to worry about," I try to encourage her, noting the change in her expression, "I'm happy to give Toothless a leg stretch. Hiccup will ride him again...one day." Still, it doesn't matter why everything happened, I was thankful for the chance to bond a little with Toothless. He was a good comfort, a dragon who would be there for you. Even if you weren't his human. He had a bond with everyone, his kind heart would reach out and we would be helping each other. I made a promise to Toothles, but still I did not know if I would be able to keep trying. Keep encouraging.

The women does not press, but makes some quiet comment to Gobber. He doesn't answer of course, who would answer with their head in a lizards mouth. I can see why Hiccup was often careful around Gobber, a man who willingly puts his head right into a dragons head is concerning. I wait several minutes, maybe Gobber would take his head out of the dragons mouth.

"Is Hiccup here?" I finally blurt out. I know the answer, its the answer I always get. But I had to ask, maybe one day it will change. There is always that hope.

Gobber's head pops out of the dragons mouth for a moment. His facial expression is weird, not confused or anything, more like 'Are you serious asking me this again?', "What do you think?"

"No again?"

Gobber taps the dragon's head, "Alright. She's good to go." Stinky whistles, and the dragon follows her towards some homes. They disappear behind the buildings before another word is spoken,"A viking is stubborn. The answer is not going to change."

"Yeah," I nod, "I know that." It was a hope that was deep down, something that a person would worry about. To this day I did not know why Hiccup would not ride Toothless into the sky, why not take a breather after work was done once and a while? A year without your dragon? While its alive? How crazy is that?! "I'm worried about him,"

On the far side, is a large wheel barrow full of weapons. Gobber wanders to it and starts shifting through everything, "Yup."

"He pushes his friends away. He broke up with Astrid, what's up with that?"

"Yup."

"What about Toothless? He and Hiccup and haven't flown in forever."

"Yup."

"And everyone else is a mess."

"Yup."

"Gobber?"

"Found it," I see Gobber yank ouy a silver hammer, "What were you saying?"

Not a word got through, I sigh in frustration but compose myself, "I know," I murmur, "I just...don't know how ending this will do any good. He's never been like this. What changed his mind?"

"Can't say lass," Gobber is a good person, with good intentions, but there were times when I wish he wouldn't always tell the truth. Lie for once, go against viking tradition. Maybe offer a glimmer of hope, "To be honest, I'm surprised you haven't done anything. You're part of the team too, you know."

"WAS part of the team,"

"Technically you're just taking a break."

"His exact words were 'shut down the dragon academy.' "

"He didn't mean it,"

"He did actually," I remember the look in his eye, the expression on his face, "Besides I was never part of the group."

"Why not? You ride well, you're all friends." Gobber hammers something hot and red against a steel block of iron.

"The only awkwardness is between me and Snotlout..." I want to emphasis something, that if awkwardness is only between me and one person, how can I be a part of their group? Was I close enough to them to get into a fight with them? I shake my head, that makes no sense.

"As is everyone's. That boy's like the Loch Ness monster; until it dies."

"No one else has issues with me; even Ruffnut. I mean, if they're willing to talk to me how was I a part of the group?"

"I fail to see the connection." Gobber blows on the piece of metal, his reflection shines into it then continues to hammer it.

I groan, "Everyone else is fighting. If i'm not fighting then..." It makes no sense, my words are complete in my mind.

"You know, this reminds me of the time when my mother got into a argument with a sheep," I tilt my head, how does anyone get into an argument with a sheep? It's a sheep! "she was super friendly with everyone else but that sheep made her scream louder than a dying dragon. One day, someone finally spoke up and pushes my mother to forgive the sheep. Sure, it took a couple of rotten eggs and a torch, but the job was done." I have no idea what he is talking about, "the point is just because you aren't fighting, doesn't mean you can't do anything about the problem. Use your position wisely. Not fighting is more a good thing than bad." He takes another good look at the metal, now in the shape of a sword.

It's true; I think about all times two people would be fighting; Fishlegs and Snotlout maybe, and everyone else would chip in to help calm the situation. Or when someone would feel down, and the rest excluding the twins of course, would try to make that one feel better. But I was only a part of their group for two years, was that long enough? Did I know enough about everyone to do anything, "Thanks Gobber." There is gratitude in my heart.

"Anytime," Gobber continues to hammer the piece of steel again, "so what are you doing today?"

Small talk, sometimes I wonder if Gobber could do much else, besides give good advice sometimes. Yes he could be sensitive, but only rarely...and it wasn't a talent of his. I put the saddle on a empty table, "Go find Hiccup. Then some..." I stop, "...other stuff."

"Other stuff? Sounds fishy," Gobber comments, "well make sure if you spot Hiccup, to tell him the new swords are ready."

I say goodbye to Gobber, but don't stay long enough to hear a reply, "C'mon Toothless, let's go find Hiccup." The dragon jumps up and runs ahead, I feel excited for him.

We walk around for several minutes, Toothless runs to every single corner, looking everywhere.

"Hey Penny!" A young girl with a helmet on her head exclaims. She is sitting on the steps that lead to the Great Hall.

I smile, "Hi. Have you seen Hiccup?"

She points to the Mead Hall, "He's in there with the elders. I think their meetings over, but I don't know."

"Thanks!" I pat her head and start up the steps, "C'mon Toothless. He's in there." The dragon takes off, darting past me towards the door, "No Toothless...he's-" But Toothless has already disappeared into the building. I groan, a interruption on a elders meeting wouldn't go over well. They had already warned me once about the consequences of disturbing then, but I couldn't imagine what they would say the second time it would happen.

I rush up the steps; hopefully nothing bad would happen. Maybe another scolding, but when I open the door there's no one inside, "Toothless?" I call, "Toothless!"

No answer.

A head pops out from behind a bench, a smile on his face. I'm happy, i don't know what I would have said to Hiccup if I'd lost his dragon, "Toothless!" A voice exclaims, "what are you-?" Hiccup pops up from behind the bench, "Penny. What are you doing here?"

"I came to drop off Toothless," I gesture to the dragon, i mean why else would I be there? This was practically routine, "we're done our flight rounds."

"Thanks," Hiccup says, brushing his hand over Tooothless's head, "i appreciate it."

There was no need to say thank you, but even if I had said that, Hiccup would not hesitate to continue thanking me. I knew that much at least, "It's no problem." I wanted to say that it was a problem . That Hiccup should be the one flying his dragon, that he should never have given up on the academy. But my mouth doesn't open, the words don't spill out like I want them too. But instead I nod my head, today was the day. I was going to bring up the academy again. I had to, I had to keep trying to push myself to do this.

"You know without you Toothless would never get to fly," Hiccup starts up, "So, it means a lot that you're flying him for me."

"Hiccup..."

"So thanks. I'm too busy nowadays," Hiccup continues to babble.

"Hiccup..."

"...and then if he doesn't fly-"

"Hiccup!"

"What?"

I need to say it, I have to say it! It shouldn't matter whether he gets mad a at me or not, this problem must be resolved, "Look. I love to fly Toothless. But he's your dragon. You should be flying him," There I said it, clear and simple.

Hiccup looks at me, "I'm busy. I can't."

"You can't or you won't?" I add, "you work until dusk."

"I'm tired by then, and I have...multiple said things to do when I get home."

"You can spare a couple minutes."

Hiccup doesn't answer, he shakes his head and glances at Toothless, "I can't."

That was enough, "Fine. I respect your decision," I head to the door, and look back, I was disappointed. Who wouldn't be? "Oh, Gobber said the swords are ready."

And then I was gone.

* * *

><p>Home. There use to be a time when I could look at this place and feel the stress fall off of my shoulders. It was a safe haven.<p>

I open the door, my hands sweat against the iron knob. It was going to happen again, the lecture. Mother hounding down with her every breath, yelling at me in her squeaky voice. Demanding for me to care about the things she loves, the things she values, "Penny!" I hadn't even opened the door yet, and her voice was already echoing from inside the house.

There goes any evidence of a safe haven.

Then, the door flies open and my mother is standing inside the house in front of me. A slight breeze brushes against my skin as we stare at each other, "Don't stand there." She walks towards the wooden table inside our house and I follow, shutting the door behind me.

"We need to talk," My mother says, "about tonight's date..."

I groan, "Mom-"

"Don't speak," Mother glares at me, I sit quietly on the opposite end of the table, "you ARE going tonight. He's a nice fellow. His clan reputation will help us."

When no other words are spoken and silence engulfs the empty space I speak up, "Mom. I have stuff to do..."

"No. No you don't," My mother answers, folding her arms over her chest, "because you are going to this date."

"Mom-"

"Don't mom me!" My mom blows up, slamming her fist against the table, "you botched it with that Jorgenson kid. Since you CAN'T maintain a relationship on your own, I get to pick and maintain it for you." I feel something inside of me burst. Dizziness is over whelming me, "And if you even try to botch this up, I'm going to nail you to a boat and send you to who knows where."

Nothing.

That's all. I can't think, I can't speak. Its like the tear well inside me is filling up at a fantastic rate. Without another I word I dart upstairs. How could she do this to me? She knows I didn't do anything with Snotlout, I didn't mess it up! Who cares about stupid marriage?

How am I going to overcome this? I jump on my bed and tears pour on to my pillow.

Why...why did Oleander have to die?

**Word Count:** 3,514


	3. Chapter 2

**Horizon Chapter 2**

**A/N:** The last chapter brought some shocking news, you guys are probably wondering why I wrote that last sentence. Well, you are going to find out soon. Please don't hate me! :( The first one-shot on my list was released, so I can write and release this chapter! I'm trying my best to embrace Snotlout after development. Hopefully the series coming out this Spring will focus on them as adults (I knows its in between the 1 and 2 movie) and show us them developed. Anyways enjoy! R&R!

**Flashback**

_It wouldn't rain. The clouds above are as dark as coal, but it has been hours and the rain has not come. In a way I don't mind, its kind of cliche for it to rain on a sad day like today. But for once, even though I stand in the bitter cold with no coat, I pray for rain. It was her favorite. Oleander could come to shore on those days. Her large body allowed her only to the edge of town, but her long neck could extend far and we, as human and dragon, would watch as everyone went about their business. These were the joy days, the days I would look forward to._

_We stand on the sea stacks; viking funerals ended with a celebration, but we weren't there yet. I was still mourning beside Gobber as, like Stoicks death, he spoke of encouraging words about the deceased. Today it was my dragon. But I don't hear him, I don't comprehend what he says. All I see is a raft, long with pieces of rope keeping logs together, float along the surface. A blue tail hangs out from underneath a blanket that is over top my dragons body._

_My baby girl...my Oleander._

_Numb. That's all I feel. My entire body is numb, there is nothing. Even as the cold wind brushes my skin and darkness engulfs the the entire world, I fight myself. This is not real, it can't be. This was a dream. Oleander dead. Why? She was always going to be there for me. She had to be there for me. Who else would I lean on while the rest of the world turned its back? Who would make me feel better? Who would ask for the flower treats?_

_Gobber finishes, "...may you be remembered as a great dragon warrior." It was time. That moment I was dreading, goodbye to my friend forever. There is a bow in my hand, I didn't notice it until now. An arrow in the other. I lift my hands, place the arrow in the bow and aim for the raft. My hands shake, tears are now beginning to gather on my eyelids. The arrow flies through the air and lands on the raft; in just a moment a flame is reaching for the sky._

_I drop to my knee's, more fire flies through the sky and lands on the raft. The tears are falling down my cheeks. I can't take it. Why? Why did she have to leave me alone? All by myself? Where am I going to run? Where am I going to find someone to talk to? Gobber, he was the guy with good, awkward advice. But Oleander was the one I went to talk about ANYTHING._

_"You were so good," I don't care if anyone hears me, i will be as loud as I want, "you were there. When I went through the biggest heart break of my life, you made me feel important. Better. You loved me when no one else did," The emotions change, they flop like colors can, "Then you die. And leave me alone. You DIE!" I am screaming now, my fists clenched against the ground, "What am I suppose to do now!? You were a piece of my heart, and you're gone." I hunch over, my face in the dirt, "I should have watched you more, stayed away from everything and just-" _

_But I can't finish, my mind is blank and the tears are flowing. A cry bursts from my lips, and I don't know how to deal with it. So I cry. And cry. I close my eyes and try to steady my breathing to not hyperventilate, but I fail when the cries continue coming from my mouth._

_I don't know how long I sit here before grief takes over my entire body, I don't care if anyone is watching. I don't care. I want my Oleander back, "Why?" I scream, "...why did you have to leave me!?"_

_My heart clenches, its having a tantrum maybe, I can't tell. But I want to scream, I want to throw myself at the raft and stay with the body. My mind is screaming, it wants me to go. It wants me to leave. But I'm too weak. Crying is way too much work. My head is clouded. My heart hurts. Why?_

_I hear a voice above the tears, "Your dragon was old," It was an older woman, Valka, "she had a full life. Fifty is a good age for Scauldron."_

_For a moment there is silence, like the bitter cold nights when wind was vacant. And I don't want to move, but I have to. I put my hands against the ground and push up so i'm sitting upright._

_Valka is kneeling, her left arm hanging at her side and her right holding the staff she always carried. She reaches, extending her left hand so she is delicately touching my shoulder, "she would be proud. You took good care of her."_

_The tears cease for a moment, but they still gather under my eyelids. When I turn my head to look her in the eye, I catch a glimpse of what's going on behind me. Everyone else has kept their distance. Hiccup is several feet away, looking at me with sympathy. Astrid too. Fishlegs is looking away, he stands beside Astrid. Snotlout is a little farther away, not close enough to the twins who stand very far away. He has that look; that one that could melt a heart of ice in an instant. I see him brush his face with his hand._

_"We need to celebrate her life," Valka smiles, "as she would want you too."_

_I know it to be true, tears fall down my cheeks once more, but that's they do. I know in my heart she is right._

_With all the courage I can gather I manage a nod._

_Time to celebrate her life._

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"And then, i went out with my father and we took down two Monstrous Nightmares," Grease flicks his thumb and second finger, examining them like a girl with no tolerance for dirt, "We killed a lot of dragons that day. Of course, that doesn't count the dozens of terrible terrors we found. Or those Gronckles." I sit across from him, my elbow against the table. My hand is over my left ear, and like a child I groan. Of course it doesn't matter much, Grease doesn't hear me over the over powering sound of his own voice.

There aren't many folks in the Mead Hall, maybe a handful of individuals scattered across the tables. I try counting heads to try and block out Grease's voice. If anything, I was hoping to get out of this somehow. My plate of food is empty, but his is still full of chicken and bread. I never knew someone could talk so much, my ears hurt from the loud voice that echoes through the hall. Once and a while I see someone turn towards us and glare. It's hard to tell how much longer there will be glaring...soon I wager there will be fist fights.

"What about you?" Grease asks.

It takes me by surprise, "What?"

"Your life."

"Oh. Well..."

"Have you ever fought a dragon?"

"Fought a dragon?"

"Yes a dragon."

"Once yeah."

"Only the best vikings have fought dragons," Grease declares, "but how can you be a good viking if you fought them once. If you were my father's child-," I feel like climbing under the bench and hiding until he stops talking. My head is beginning to ache from all the noise, my arm growing weary from exhaustion.

There are only a few vikings scattered around the room; most with empty plates, speaking with other vikings they are sitting with. I notice that most are by themselves, finishing up a meal or sitting there doing there.

"...and of course, I had to grab the saw..." Grease adds, my mind feels crowded. But I block him out by looking around the room and gazing at everything my eyes come upon. I hope he is finished, or that his voice will disappear into the abyss, "...but that's only one dragon I killed then." He is finally done. "Of course, the hardest dragons to kill that night were a group of one hundred Monstrous Nightmares. It all started when..." And he starts up again.

"Well," I say loudly, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"...but it didn't matter of course, I outnumbered them..."

I roll my eyes, pushing myself out of my seat and walking to the door. He wouldn't notice if I was gone for a few minutes.

Somehow, I am on Svens property; the backdrop is a field with a single hill and a tree that tries to touch the sky. I can see the tip top of the tree, despite it being high up. There is an extra sheep pen; three sheep graze inside. Sven had done some upgrading recently, the extra pen was built not long after the winter had ended to give some sheep a little bit more room to walk.

I find no love for sheep, as much as they provide warm material to make clothes, anything involved in the process of animal care (not dragons) or the creating of any kind of clothing was nothing but boredom. Despite being grateful for what mother made for me to wear, I couldn't make clothes. Every time, they would too big for even Fishlegs, or smaller than anything a Terrible Terror could wear.

That was the same of any animal like Yaks or chickens, they were animals, but I was not a fan of them. If anything, getting a dragon was hard. They are dry, with scales...Oleander was worse, she had this wet slimy feeling to her skin. It was gross, but then as I grew older I got use to it and found comfort. Svens light is on, so I creep underneath his window and peer inside. He is sitting at the table in a chair with its back to me, trying to yodel. The sound pierces my ears and I wince. At least he was distracted.

But I suddenly find myself darting for the tree on the hill, feeling adrenaline pump through my veins. It was so exciting, going on something that I shouldn't, someone else's property, and climbing the highest peek. Watching the world as it slept under a dark blanket with stars. My hand reaches for the first branch and I start to ascend up the tree. Every once and a while I look behind me to see the world as it grows small.

Once the last thick branch is under my feet, I stop and look at Berk. I'm near the top and I can see everything. This is like my home, on the roof I see the square and most of Berk. But here, I see everything to the ocean. The only thing I have to strain to see is Gothi's hut on the top of the cliff. But it's not something I would want to look at on a regular basis. In the sky are a few riders and their dragons, not many though. The shape of the dragons indicate a Gronckle, and maybe some Nadders.

Its this; this is what I love. Seeing the entire world rest with everything they could ever need. The familiarity of the place I grew up makes me feel at peace. No longer do I care if I'm alone. No longer do I care if the world wants to turn its back on me. Because up here, I feel like I'm on top. Like I can do anything I set my mind too. I'm inspired, thrilled and excited to be alive. I know that's what I need, to feel like I can do what I need to set my mind too.

My eyes glance down towards the sheep pens, and two shadowy figures are running across the field towards the sheep pens. One dashes right for the pens, and the other is advancing slowly.

"This is gonna be fun," I hear a female voice say, it echoes. From the tree top I see the first shadow stop at the sheep pens, laughing, "and no ones gonna know."

It's hard to recognize the figures from so high up.

"Which one should we start with?"

"That one." The figures head towards the pen that had more sheep, "we'll let them out on three. One. Five. Ten. Three." The second figure opens the gate, and in moments the sheep are running wild through the field in every direction possible.

"Run sheep run!" The first figure exclaims; now I recognize the voice. Ruffnut, "lets do that one now."

"Anything for you," The second figure is Snotlout. My heart accelerates.

"Oh the prize black sheep," Ruffnut snickers, "time to return to the wild." She grabs the gate and opens it, laughing as the three lonely sheep leave the pen, "Go! Be free!"

"Nice one," Snotlout comments, "you're so smart." I glare.

"Sheeeep!" Sven cries.

"Run!" Snotlout exclaims, heading back towards the tree. My eyes try to follow him, to see where he's going. Suddenly, the branch underneath my gives out and I begin to fall, letting out a blood hurdling scream. I fall until my arms try to grab anything to keep me from falling any farther. Finally, my arms wrap around a thick branch. I stop falling, my heart is now accelerating.

My eyes gaze down and I see that I'm only halfway down. What's worse, is both Snotlout and Ruffnut are underneath, watching, "Who is it?" Ruffnut calls, "whose up there?"

I grab the tree, "You really don't recognize me."

"Hmmm..." Ruffnut thinks for a moment then snaps her fingers, "Penny! Wait, what are you doing up there?"

"Hanging," I say bluntly.

"That doesn't sound like fun."

I groan, "It isn't. But its better than breaking my leg." My arms are starting to weaken, "and i don't know how much longer I can hang on."

"Let go. We'll catch you."

"Are you sure?" I ask, "I'm pretty heavy." Snotlout murmurs something under his breath, "What's that?"

"Nothing." He says.

"C'mon. Let go!"

I closed my eyes, it was either let go or be left there. So with a little bit of courage I release and fall...right on top of something hard. I look to my left and see Ruffnut, and jump up, "Sorry." Snotlout gets up and brushes his pants. That same old look is on his face, the sad one that tears my heart into two. We look at each other, then quickly look away.

"Geeeeeeeeet back here!" Sven cries.

"Run!" Ruffnut calls, and they take off towards the cliffs.

I stand there, confused, until Snotlout turns around, "Run!" That's when I finally understand, sure I wasn't involved in letting out the sheep, but if I was caught here, Sven would think I did it. So I listen, and trail behind Snotlout and Ruffnut.

Thankfully Sven isn't a fast runner, and it doesn't take long before we finally outrun him, ducking into a small forest and behind some large rocks.

"We lost him," Snotlout says, peering over the rocks.

Ruffnut pumps her fist into the air, "Yeah!"

The two laugh and smile in celebration, while I am still sitting there, keeping my mouth shut. There was no point in speaking, no point in saying a word. I was only there because I didn't want to in trouble for something I didn't do. For a moment they celebrate until Ruffnut looks at me, "This is the best day ever. Tuffnut always got us caught."

"That's because you guys don't run." I say bluntly

"Exactly. How great is this? I totally got away with it."

"Excuse me? You mean WE got away with it," Snotlout adds, settling down on the rock and avoiding eye contact with me.

"You should try it," Ruffnut says to me, "its so great."

I scratch my neck, "Maybe."

There is silence, I look over at Snotlout and my heart feels like its cracking. Or like my emotions will fill up past the limit and burst open. I don't want to be sad, a minute ago I was happy, at peace and now I am reminded by the problems I have, the issues I face.

"Wooow look at the time," Ruffnut says, jumping up quickly, "I'm going to head home and leave you two here...alone. By yourselves. ALL alone." Snotlouts eyes widen and I go to protest, but she is gone before I can say another anything. Awkward air is filling up in the vast space above us, I feel like my head is about to fall off, or my lungs will collapse. We look at each other, then away once again. I don't know what to think, how to handle this, or if anything else, what I am suppose to do.

And now I am alone with Snotlout. What could possibly go wrong?

**Words:** 3,015


	4. Chapter 3

**Horizon Chapter 3**

**A/N:** That ending wasn't planned, it kinda just happened. Hopefully this story will continue to evolve and grow. I'm excited for this chapter. Are you guys finally ready for some Snotlout x OC time? ;) I am! Hold on to your seats, because you guys will LOVE this chapter :) I know that Pennys stubborness is kinda cliche, but these guys are vikings so...they have to be stubborn :P

* * *

><p>We are alone.<p>

My heart is beating violently in my chest, I don't want to look at him. I don't know what to think, what will happen if I open my mouth and say something? It was odd really. Sven was nowhere in sight, and there was no reason to hide anymore.

I wish for things to get better, that the invisible brick wall between us to be knocked down and destroyed forever. Maybe its hope inside me, something treasured long ago that should have never left. But it won't come true. There is nothing, no evidence to ensure that my wish will come true. That things will return to how they were once.

Even if it were to come true, I'd want to know why it had to happen, why my presence was no longer important and why he had to stomp all over my heart. I know that he might never tell me, but I wish he would. For the life of me, I wish I knew.

"Well, this is awkward," Snotlout manages to say, scratching his left ear with his hand. He looks over the rock in the direction of Svens farm, but through the tree's we can hear an echoe.

"Uuuungrateful!" Sven calls, "get back here!"

"We should leave," I ignore the pain in my heart, the stab of negative emotion that is trying to push my words into silence, and keep me seated on the ground. True I wanted to die inside, but getting caught would have serious consequences...and with Hiccup being the chief, and getting pressure from some of the new elders, I didn't want things to get more awkward between anyone in the group.

Without waiting for Snotlout I start walking into the opposite direction, not familiar with this specific forest made it difficult to get my bearings. "Wait!" Snotlout calls, getting up and running after me. He's a few steps behind, but manages to catch up, but still stay behind me. Baby.

I don't know how much longer we walk in silence, but the stars are difficult to see through the amount of tree leaves above. I squint, trying to see in between the leaves, but as we proceed I find it harder and harder to see the sky. Finally I stop, and head for a thick tree trunl. Snotlout watches only for a moment, and when I place my foot on the trunk and hall myself up to grab the branch he speaks, "What are you doing?"

"Climbing."

"Why?"

For a moment I'm tempted to answer, but my mouth doesn't open, and I don't push myself to force audible words. So I don't answer and pull myself up into the tree, and continue to climb its branches. I reach high enough to see the the town far off in the distance. In the dark night, its hard to see, but the large torch like things all around town make it easier to spot. The problem is its distance from our location. I rub the sweat off my forehead, and try to remember the exact layout of the island...even though this forest is a mystery.

When I think I have all the information I need I slowly start the climb back down. Berk disappears, and all I see are tree's and bush. I have to be careful not to fall, and when I finally get to the ground, my feet firmly planted on the earth, I brush my arms. Snotlout is standing there, arms crossed over his chest. I look around, it was hard figuring out where we were. The forest was getting thicker and finding a way out may be close to impossible. Despite all that I start in the direction of Berk. East.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Snotlout asks, trailing behind.

I push a branch out of the way, "Berk is this way." Any sign of confidence in my voice is fake. It was hard to determine the path, seeing only the overall view of the island and not the details. I wish I knew which was best, like people who have compasses built into them.

We continue to walk. The forest gets thicker and thicker as we get "closer" to Berk, Snotlout returns to silence, speaking only when needed. Once and a while he pushes his opinion on to me, "Why are we going this way?", or "Excuse me, but I think we should be going in the opposite direction." I try to ignore him, for every time he talks I feel my heart rip through my chest. It was difficult to be around him, to even see or hear him made me want to jump out of my skin and run away. Not out of fear of him of course, but fear of hearing some talk about how great Ruffnut was, or how amazing courting her could get. I didn't care to hear it, I didn't care to have those words floating through my memory. So I don't speak.

"Now what?" Snotlout folds his arm, we stand in front of a large rock wall, "you know. We probably would have gotten out if I led the way."

I want to slap him in the face, I'm standing there with a heart that feels like its about to blow up. He still looks depressed, and that's all he can say? For a while I want to punch myself in the face, because this must be a dream, but I hold back. Instead I tighten my fist into balls and stare at the large rock. It was too steep to climb, too wide to examine from this spot.

"Lets go back."

He starts in the opposite direction, still speaking, but I don't hear what he says. As he walks away I debate about whether its a good idea to follow him or not, if we follow the rock we might find its end, and if we find its end we might see a path. Yet again, my sense of direction is as bad as that of a newborn pup. I take a moment to breath, my heart accelerating faster than before, "Lets go this way," I argue, pointing in the direction the side of the rock is heading,"we might find a clearing on the other end."

"Or we might get lost," Snotlout turns his head so I can see his face, "you have no sense of direction. I, on the other hand, have a beautiful gold compass built in my brain. I can get us out of here."

Another spout of bragging, but I don't give in, "If you lead the way, we'll be dead in an hour."

"Oh so now you're all about "life and death."

"Survival. Getting home," I cross my arms over my chest.

"You're just being stubborn."

I glare, hard. I am scared of my own reaction, though I cannot see it.

"What?"

But I don't speak, stubborness is playing at its finest, "Nothing."

"I'm going this way."

No trust. I know he doesn't trust my sense of direction, neither do I. But deep in the woods is who knows what. Near the rock the tree's are thinner, more spread out. I don't want to go back into the forest, its dark, uninviting. Staying against the wall looks safer. Snotlout disappears within the thick of the forest. That takes care of that decision.

I'm on my own now.

My hand touches the stone wall, and I start heading north. Its peaceful and quiet. The only noise is the distant sound of dragon roars combined with cricket chirps. All the while, my mind is at work.

There is nothing in me that takes Snotlouts refusal to listen to me offensive, my sense of direction was bad and he was the worst viking to bargain with. Especially with his stubborn, obnoxious character. Though, honestly, I had found that closer to Drago's attack, his personality was growing soft. But this doesn't stop me from trying to understand him, trying to grasp why he does what he does because it is still a mystery. For the short period of time we dated, I never got to understand him fully, I never got the chance to help him with anything. Neither did he with me.

I knew more information about him than most, I knew that for sure, but there are times when I wish I knew more. Wish I understood more.

But how can I? How COULD I?

The tree's make it impossible to stay near the wall as they thicken, so I try to maneuver around them. But with each maneuver, I find myself getting farther and farther away from the wall until I can't see it anymore. I try to get my bearings, but I have no idea where I am, "Great."

Suddenly I feel a slight chill blow against my back and I hug myself in desperation. But I am a viking, strong, stubborn. So I push on. I'm getting tired, my legs are beginning to burn. I don't know how long i've been walking before I get to the edge of the forest. The tree's clear, and I now stand on a cliff overlooking water. To my right, I can Berk in the far distance.

"Sweet. I can see Berk, but I'm stuck..." I sit down, my legs dangling over the edge of the cliff, "...and by myself." Honestly I don't care, my heart has stopped accelerating for now, but whenever my mind reflects on what happened a while ago, it starts back up again. I do not want to think about it and shake my head, "No. Stop." I say, "stop thinking about it." I hit my head.

Something rustle's in the bushes behind me and I flinch, almost losing my balance and falling into the water. Whatever it is, it has the power to push me down in the deep abyss or eat me. But I'm a viking, brave, stubborn. I stand up and prepare myself to defend. I find some pebbles and start throwing them at the rustling bush.

"Ouch! Hey!" I hear a familiar voice. Snotlout comes out of the bush, holding his forehead, "that hurts!"

I drop the pebbles, "Sorry. I thought you were a wild dragon."

"Do I look like a wild dragon?" He retorts.

"What are you doing here?"

Snotlout comes a little closer, stopping when he's a few feet away, "I found the a path. But you weren't behind me so I came back. Seriously? A girl can't be by herself. You'll get carried off by a dragon or something!"

"Really? Carried off by a wild dragon?" My heart has sped back up, but I try to hold back a laugh that is trying to pop out.

"Yes!" Snotlout exclaims, "do you know how many wild dragons there are out here?"

"A lot?"

"Hundreds!"

"And they're going to carry me off?" I'm trying to hold in my laugh, but with each moment i find myself having a harder time holding it in.

"Seriously, you're asking me all this! Your life is in danger!"

I can't hold it in anymore. A laugh erupts from my mouth and I hold my stomach, trying to contain myself.

"What?" Snotlout asks, "stop laughing at me!"

For a few minutes I can't answer, and if I try I start laughing again. I take a deep breath and try to compose myself, "You sound so silly."

"Huh?" Snotlout looks at me.

"That sentence. It was silly," I say again, "wild dragons aren't going to carry me off."

"Of course they will," He replies, "stop laughing at me! Nobody laughs at Snotlout!"

I smirk, "Sure." Finally I'm composed, I start noticing my heart accelerate again, "lets get out of here."

"Of course. That's I am trying to do," Snotlout snaps, heading back into the thick of the forest. I take a breather, trying to compose myself before venturing after him.

We walk for a while before Snotlout can relocate the path, "See! Told you I could find it."

I shake my head.

The path loops around Svens farm and heads into the village. When we pass the first set of houses I speak, "We're back."

Snotlouts face falls further than it was already, "Yeah."

"Welll...uh..." I scratch my neck, "I guess-"

"Penny!" Someone exclaims, I turn towards the voice and I recognize it...Astrid.

Snotlout and I look at each other for another second, then I turn to Astrid, "Hey!"

"Where have you been!?"

"uh..." I try to find the words, "...walking." Admitting that we got lost would not be a good idea.

She looks at Snotlout, "You were alone...with him?"

"Its not my fault!" Snotlout glares.

"Whatever," Astrid snaps, "I'm stealing you." She grabs my arm and drags me away. I turn around as Snotlout gets smaller and smaller with each foot I step away.

* * *

><p>"Somethings going on here," Astrid crosses her arms over her chest, "and I want to know.<p>

We are on one of the sea stacks farthest from Berk, the night air is chilly against my skin. After stopping at my house for a warmer coat, Astrid and I took Stormfly to where we currently were. My legs are dangling off the edge and I stare at the horizon. Slowly I explain everything as Astrid sits down beside me. I talk about my "date" with Grease, how I end up with Snotlout and Ruffnut, and when Snotlout and I got lost in the forest, "I swear things were normal," I say, placing both hands on either side of me, "well, kind of. It was kind of awkward."

"He is your ex."

I sigh, "Yeah. To this day I don't know why he broke up with me..."

"Snotlouts pretty complicated," Astrid notes, "he use to be simple but people change."

"Why?" I ask, "why do you think he..."

"Broke up with you?"

"Yeah," I frown.

She thinks, "Honestly I don't know. Maybe his father...but I can't be sure." Astrid sighs, "Why does it matter so much to you? I mean, once you break up with someone you're not suppose to like them anymore...right?"

I shake my head, "I wish it were that easy. Loving someone is hard," I reach my hand up to the sky, "This has taught me that love is strong. Even when you're heart breaks..."

There is silence.

"Maybe I still love him. I don't know," I sigh again, "I'm so confused. Thinking about him makes me...want to die. Seeing him with Ruffnut doesn't make angry, it makes me sad. And then when I'm finally with him..." I stop talking, I feel dizzy, my head throbs, "...I don't know what to think."

Silence again.

Astrid doesn't look at me, she stares a head. I watch her for a moment, "Do you find it like that?"

"Huh?"

"With Hiccup," I manage to say, "I mean, do you still like him?"

No reply. Astrid looks down towards the ocean, I wish I could read him her mind, "I...don't know." She finally replies, "sometimes I wonder if its worth it."

"Probably not," I push myself to say it, otherwise I would be lying, "maybe things will get better. Hey," I get up and pat her on the shoulder, "at least we still have the dragon races. Those haven't changed."

Astrid laughs, "And i'm going to win."

"We need to bet on this."

"No need," She smiles, "I always win."

"Excuse me?" I laugh, "Toothless and I have won a few times."

"Yeah, by default."

"You were there for two of those races. It was not by default."

"Fine, I usually win."

"I wonder why," I roll my eyes, I don't give a reason to my response, Astrid must already know what I was going to say. How I was going to mention that Fishlegs and Snotlout try to help Ruffnut, and yet three heads together always manage to lose to one person. I look at Astrid, "wait a minute. Isn't it team day tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Whatever, we'll win," Astrid chuckles, "I mean Snotlout and Fishlegs are so busy fighting over Ruffnut that they don't ever do anything but lose." I wish she didn't mention Snotlout, even though we had a short conversation about him already. Tomorrow would be like any other race, difficulty concentrating because he was there.

But there was something else. In my heart I want Hiccup to race with Toothless tomorrow, last minute changes were beginning to bug me. Sure I love racing with Toothless, but he needed Hiccup. I'm NOT Hiccup. Deep down, I want to know why Hiccup won't fly with Toothless, why he won't make Toothless happy in that way. I wish he would, I wish everything would just fall into place.

"Penny," Astrid looks at me, "do you think...Hiccup will race tomorrow?"

I frown, "I wish I knew Astrid," My eyes go back over to the horizon, my mind is racing. Tomorrow would be another race, something kept so vikings would attack each other, "I wish I knew."

**Word Total:** 3,003


	5. Chapter 4

**Horizon Chapter 4**

**A/N:** Chapter 4 is here! :) Thanks to everyone for the support. Please R&R! Oh, and there's a new poll located in my profile. Please go answer it! :) I admit this isn't my best chapter. So without further ado, let us begin!

**Edit:** Double update today! YEAH :D

* * *

><p>The next day was promising to be full of excitement. Vikings all around town are hanging banners and getting ready for today's dragon race. A good past time, it gave the young adults something to focus competitive spirits on, and vikings something to argue about. I stand by the race track, my hands against my hips, waiting and ready to begin. The afternoon would prove to be one of the most interesting races of all time.<p>

My mind for a moment traces back to earlier that morning when I confronted Hiccup about participating, "Sorry," He had said, "I'm not participating." Of course this meant that I was going to take part in his place on Toothless. I was hoping he would have said, "Of course I will participate." But it was nothing but wishful thinking, a thing that only existed within my mind.

Toothless is beside, the usual red paint on top of his skin, "What do you think Toothless?" I look at him, "Do you think we can win this?"

The dragon growls. Despite not riding Hiccup, he seems excited to join up with Astrid and Stormfly to beat the other team. Fishlegs, of course was a part of our team as well. But it didn't take a genius to know he would help Ruffnut despite. But I am confident that Astrid and I can lead our team to victory. As we always do during team races. The only issue was whether or not I could convince myself that one day I would be on my own dragon and not a borrow. I love Toothless as does the entire village, but it isn't the same to race on him as it would be on my own dragon.

When Oleander was my dragon, I never participated in races. I would sit with Gobber up near the elders and assist with watching the riders, getting the sheep in order, etc. But when she died and Hiccup quit riding, he insisted I join. It was "good" for me. Fun, yes. But in a way it kind of made me sad, I felt like I was being handed a dragon and told to ride it...because Hiccup didn't want to. Or as he put it, wouldn't ride it, can't ride it.

I shake my head and sigh, getting a look of concern from Toothless, "Don't mind me. Just thinking. C'mon, lets join everyone else in the arena." The dragon turns around, wanting me to get on his back and I do that. We start towards the arena, flying at an incredible speed, "Alright Toothless. Lets beat our time," Toothless looks at me, and we start to speed. I can feel the wind in my hair, my arms are growing cold, but I ignore it and smile, "That's it!"

As we fly over Berk, people cheer and clap, "They're cheering for us," I pat Toothless, "and one day. They will cheer for you and Hiccup." Toothless growls, and dives down towards the ocean, pulling up at the last second towards the sky, "For now, we'll win for Hiccup. What do you say?" Toothless smiles. I knew he'd agree.

The arena is just ahead, I can see several figures at different ends of the arena already. Toothless picks up speed, heading straight for the entrance, and slowing down as the training academy sign is over us.

"That's some fancy flying," Astrid says after we land in the arena, "ready to beat Snotnuts?"

I laugh, jumping off Toothless, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"They never win. They could surprise us, but that's unlikely," Astrid grabs a bowl, "here, lets paint your face up."

Excitement is pouring over me as it does whenever these races start. Out of the corner of my eye, as I take a seat on a barrel, I see Snotlout standing with the twins and Fishlegs. He's talking to them, laughing sometimes even. I decide its not important right now to focus on him, and look back at Astrid. Stormfly is lying down, pecking at some chicken, "Smart. Feeding her chicken."

"It works. Everyday before a race she gets chicken," Astrid uses her fore-finger to put the paint on my cheeks, "I'm only telling you this because you're my teammate."

"Of course," I note the concentrated look on her face, "am I distracting you?"

"No," She says quickly, placing some paint on my forehead, "just making sure it looks good. If we're going to beat them, we might as well have better paint patterns." I wish I was as good with paint as Astrid was. She was so beautiful and she had so many hidden talents, "There." She steps back, " all done."

"How's it look?" I ask.

Astrid smiles, "Really good. We may beat the competition with my paint alone.

"Ha!" I laugh, "we could beat them in our sleep."

I look over towards the group. Fishlegs is glaring at Snotlout, his arms folded. There were days when I would wonder if anyone even wanted to be friends anymore. Maybe it was just me, but it seemed like no one cared. I wanted to know so badly why everyone was arguing...but no one would tell me. I sigh, and the horn sounds.

"Time to race," Astrid exclaims, pumping her hand in the air, "Lets go beat Snotnuts."

"Lets do this!" I jump on Toothless and we race towards the race track. Everyone was already there, sitting on the benches and cheering as we get to the start line. The other team is behind us. I see Hiccup standing with Gobber at the chiefs chair, watching Toothless as we rounded towards the hovering point.

We line up in the air, everyone hovering in a line facing the same way.

"When Gothi waves the purple flag, you can race," Gobber exclaims, "starting before means disqualification. So no cheating."

"Get ready to lose, losers," Snotlout calls out,

Astrid smirks, grasping her saddle, whispering something to Stormfly. I pat Toothless, "Remember. For Hiccup," Toothless growls, getting serious as Gothi raises the purple flag, "we will win."

And the purple flag falls.

A burst of energy rushes through the crowd as the dragons start the race; Snotlout is able to get ahead of the pack within the first few seconds with Astrid trailing behind him. Toothless and I hold back, waiting for the moment to find and grab the sheep with the targets on them.

I can hear Snotlouts laughter from where I am, and tighten my grasp on Toothless's saddle. The twins are hooting and hollering, with Fishlegs laughing in dead last. It was on.

We zip inside the dragon stables and right back out. Somehow the twins manage to get in front of me as we exit the stables, "In our face," Tuffnut exclaims, "I mean, your face, not ours."

"Alright Toothless," We're coming up to the first target sheep located in town, "Lets find that sheep."

The race proceeds through town, where the first sheep is always located and as we pass the houses, we check. A few minutes later, we hear whooping and cheering from Snotlout ahead. He has the first sheep, "Alright," I say to Toothless, "lets follow him and unleash the night fury". Underneath my foot is the pedal and I adjust, Toothless speeds up as fast as he can. We overcome Astrid, "Get him!" She yells.

Now we're behind Snotlout, and I narrow my eyes, "Alright Toothless. Lets try the old flip trick."

Toothless dives a little, twisting back up and flipping right over top Snotlout. I manage to pluck the sheep out of his hand and hold on to it firmly in mine. Snotlout's facial expression changes, no longer is he happy, but confused. For a moment I take in the joyous moment and go with my emotions, "Thanks!" And we speed off towards our red bin.

"Give that back!" Snotlout exclaims, racing after me.

I laugh, "Not a chance slow,"

"Who are you calling slow?" Snotlout says something to Hookfang, and I can hear them as they start to catch up with us.

My mind is blank, I had to come up with a plan before Snotlout caught up and grabs the sheep, "Lets try a little cloud flight." Toothless takes off, flying up towards the clouds with Hookfang following right on our tail. We manage to fly above the clouds, but still Snotlout was on our tail, "Steady," I say, still flying up, "Steady..." Hookfang and Snotlout are now out of the clouds, "Now!"

We take a sudden dive, my hands firmly grasping the sheep and the saddle so nothing falls off.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout calls out as the dragon tries to descend down, "Come on! We need to get that sheep back!"

Toothless is flying fast, I can hear from my spot on his saddle the sound he made when he flew like light speed in the sky. Hookfang couldn't keep up, and as we left them in the clouds, I can hear Snotlout yelling at his dragon and I smile in victory, "Good job Toothless. Lets go drop this off."

As we get to the baskets, I notice the twins ahead of us, flying slower than usual, "We can't let them get this." Toothless observes the twins and their dragon, diving so we are just underneath them and speeding up.

"Hey!" Ruffnut calls.

"Sorry, you're not getting this." We fly over the baskets and I throw mine in the basket underneath the red glob of paint. One point for us.

In the next hour, the green team manages to rack up seven points with Astrid and I trailing at five. Snotlout grins as I pass him during the thirteenth sheep, and I frown, "You're not winning this."

"Just keeping telling yourself that," Snotlout exclaims, "because we have this in the bag."

They speed up, the twins trailing them. Astrid and I fly close together, "We need a new strategy," I yell over the wind.

"I agree. Lets try one at the front, and back."

"Good idea. I'll stay in the back."

Toothless stops, waiting for Fishlegs to pass before we begin racing once again, staying behind the crowd. The sheep is in the forest, I can tell because everyone else is heading there once we get out of the stable. Astrid tries to stay on Snotlouts tail, even as the twins pass him into first place, "Yeah!" Tuffnut exclaims, "first place!" I can hear from the back.

"We're on the same team Mutton head," Snotlout snaps.

"Oh. I guess-" He looks, "I see the sheep."

"Lets get it!" Ruffnut laughs.

"I'll protect you babe," Snotlout turns around.

"Astrid! Look out!" I call. But its too late, Astrid and Stormfly dive towards the ground just before they hit Snotlout. I frown, "Alright Toothless." I pat his back, "lets do this."

We speed up, passing Fishlegs in a heartbeat, "See you later." I mock. I feel adrenaline run through me as we get closer to Snotlout, "Time to outsmart him," I murmur, "Hey!" Snotlout grins as I approach, saying something to Hookfang.

The dragon roars, bursting into flames. Snotlout screams in pain, slipping off his dragon and tumbling towards the water, "Get him Toothless!" The dragon immediately dives down, and we go as fast as we can. Just as we reach Snotlout, I hear a cry from the startingline, "Got you!" Toothless grabs Snotlouts arms with his feet and we soar up, "That's gotta be your stupidest move."

The cries continue.

"And that's doesn't sound good," I murmur. Toothles flies up and drops Snotlout on to his saddle, "somethings wrong." I call out, pointing to the starting line. "We need to check it out." Something explodes, and everyone is speeding towards.

And there, right above the screaming people is a large dragon. Its skin looks smooth, four legs dangle underneath as it flies and fires at everything it see's, "Darn it! What is that? Fishlegs?"

"I don't know," Fishlegs exclaims, "I've never seen it before in my life."

I frown, "I need to get you to Hiccup, Toothless. Find him. Keep that thing distracted." I call to the others before diving towards the crowd.

"Be careful!" Astrid screams after me, but I'm too busy to reply.

"Where's Hiccup?" I ask Toothless. The dragon looks through the crowd, glancing at every person. We avoid the fire as best as we can," There!" I point towards a group of people, Hiccup is standing there waving at us. We dive towards him and land long enough for Hiccup to sit behind me on the saddle, "C'mon. Lets get its attention away from the people."

We ascend towards the dragon. I note Tuffnut and Ruffnut screaming at the dragon, while Snotlout and Fishlegs are hitting it in random places at the same time.

"Fishlegs!" Hiccup calls out, the first time they've spoken in a while, "break it down."

"I've never seen anything like it," Fishlegs responds, "its got small scales that protect it from almost all our attacks. Large eyes make up for its small nostrils and ears," He sighs, "but that's all I've been able to get so far."

Hiccup looks at the dragon and gasps, "You?"

"Who?" I ask.

"Its nothing. We got to get its attention away from Berk. Drive it towards open ocean. Ruff and Tuff, keep getting it angry," Hiccup orders, "Fishlegs, look for a weak spot. Astrid; you and Snotlout try to get the people to safety."

"But..." Snotlout looks at us, "then I can't-"

"Snotlout!"

I think he's going to argue, but Snotlout glances at me, then joins Astrid in the ascent to help the people, "Alright," Hiccup sighs, "gotta get my head together."

"It would be easier," I say, "if you did the driving."

"No," Hiccup doesn't hesitate, "I can't drive. You drive."

For a moment I feel like strangling him to pieces, but I hold myself back, clutching the saddle as hard as I can, "What should we do?"

"I..." He glances at the dragon. Ruffnut and Tuffnut circle the dragon, making all sorts of accusations and insults. Fishlegs is hovering above, trying to figure out exactly what it is, "we need to distract it long enough for Astrid and Snotlout to get the people away from the stands." I glance down, there were still a lot of people left in the stands. The dragon must have blocked the entrance or something.

I look back at the dragon, "Alright,"

"Toothless plasma blast," Toothles fires right at the dragons belly. It looks at us, stunned, but in a moment lets out a screetch, and lunges, "Evasive maneuvers. But keep away from the stands!"

Toothless shoots for the open ocean where there's nothing but open space. The dragon follows, roaring and screeching behind us. I laugh nervously, "That's not the best sound in the world,"

"You should hear it when its in pain," I frown at Hiccups words, I thought he didn't know anything about the dragon. I shake it off, "Well we got its attention."

"Alright, time to fight." Toothless turns around, glaring, and fires at the dragons neck. It avoids the blast and fires at us a thick orange goo, "avoid the goo!" Toothless dives at the last minute, barely missing the goo.

"Anymore suggestions?" I inquire as the dragon screeches again.

Hiccup thinks, "Heights!" He points towards the sky, "head for the clouds!"

"The clouds?"

"Trust me!"

Without hesitating, Toothless lunges for the clouds, the dragon close behind us. We go up, and up, until I hear another screech. I look down and watch as the dragon shakes its head and flies back down to the ocean.

"Lets get it on the way down!"

We head back down after it, catching up quickly, and before the dragon can get back to Berk, we fire.

The creature wiggles, then shoots for the open ocean.

"We did it," I say, turning my head towards Hiccup as the dragon gets smaller and smaller, "wow!"

"Yeah we," He frowns, "we did do it."

The dragon disappears, and Toothless leads us back towards the village. I feel faint suddenly, my hand going up to my forehead.

"Penny!" Hiccup exclaims, "you got some of the goo on you."

"What-?" I look at arm, indeed there is a small amount of goo, "is that bad?"

"I don't know. It could be poisonous," He exclaims, "we need to get back as soon as possible to see Gothi."

There is no arguing, Toothless speeds up towards the town. I don't feel too sick besides the dizziness, but I am praying that its from sitting in the saddle too long, and flying too high a lot. Weak is not my thing, I don't get sick easily. But something inside of me is telling me that I have to find a cure soon. Otherwise, its goodbye Penny.

"Hiccup!" Astrid exclaims as Toothless lands in the abandoned stand, "is it gone?"

"Yes," He smiles for a moment, but frowns again, "but the dragon shot some sort of orange goo. A tiny bit got on Penny's arm. We need to go see Gothi."

"Is it bad?"

"I don't know. But that's why we need to see Gothi."

Astrid nods, "I'll get everyone to clean up the mess," Without another word she turns towards Stormfly, and we race off towards Gothi's hut. H

There as only one wish I had, that I wouldn't vomit on the way there.

**Word Count:** 3,005


	6. Chapter 5

**Horizon Chapter 5**

**A/N:** Wow! Thanks for the reviews, it makes me very happy ^^ Yes, the group is being slightly...jerk like. But I promise you that it won't be like that forever (well, i don't know about Snotlout...he's always like that). Its, unfortunately, the realistic side of this situation everyone's in :/ I won't talk any longer, here's the next chapter!

* * *

><p>"So...is it toxic?" I ask Gothi. She shakes her head, pressing her stick down into some sand and making some lines and drawing pictures. I look at Hiccup, shrugging my shoulders, "this is when we need Gobber."<p>

Hiccup stares at the lines and pictures trying to make sense of it, he scratches his head and sighs, "We don't understand."

Gothi glares at us, clenching at her stick. She pushes it into the sand, and starts to draw again. I try to concentrate on what I see; a question mark in the middle, with a picture of a bed on one side, and a viking helmet with something on it...blood maybe?

"So...i'm going to go to bed with a helmet?" Gothi glares harder, clenching her stick and slamming in on top of my head, "Ow!"

In the back are two wooden cabinets, Gothi opens the small doors and takes out two jars, one in each hand. In the left hand is a jar with a picture of a flower; a medicine created by Gothi with several different flowers that results in a black powder. It was a well known fact that it was used to cure diseases that left people on the brink of death; sometimes I would see her leaving a persons home with the jar in hand. And every time, that person was dying.. In her right hand is a jar with blue powder. There is a picture on the outside of the jar of a eel with spots...eel pox. A disease, that may over time kill you, but it takes A LONG time. It was a medicine she used to cure certain diseases that followed a similar path, deadly, but death comes over time.

She closes the doors, and places the jars on either side. The black jar goes on the drawing of the bed, and the blue jar goes on top of the drawing of the helmet. Hiccup and I kneel down, glancing at the two, "Something about...sickness...and death," Hiccup murmurs. For a moment we stare at each other, then glance back at the jars. I don't how long we are kneeling before Hiccup speaks up, "So this is serious."

Gothi nods.

"Do you know how serious?"

She shrugs her shoulders.

"Wait," I speak, "so you know its serious, but not if it causes death or just sickness? How do you know?"

Gothi groans, bringing her stick back and slamming it against my head for the second time. I touch the spot where the stick made impact with my head and wince. She walks over to her bookshelf and pulls out a small green book. Turning its pages, she scans each on until she shows us whats inside. The book looked like a journal with handwriting and notes with dates, this one dated back to before I was born.

I read out loud, "_In the month of April I found a strange orange goo. I do not know where it came from. There are deer here, swaying and sickly. Most have goo on their bodies, some do not. It is unknown their condition, or whether they are even sick. They show abnormal symptoms."_

There's a pain in my chest as I trail off, "This is really serious isn't it?"

There's hesitation in the old woman's eyes, but she nods.

"And you still haven't found a cure?"

Again she nods.

"Well I guess that settles it," I force a smile, "I'm a goner." The lady growls, slamming her stick on to my head again, "Again?"

She waves her finger, and starts drawing in the sand. I can't figure it out, of course, but she smiles at me when she finishes.

Its a clear picture of a flower with several thorns and three leaves, "Is this a flower?"

The lady nods, pointing to the book, "The cure?" She smiles, "Where is it?"

Quickly the smile fades and she shrugs her shoulders again.

"Do you have any idea where it could be?" Hiccup interjects.

Nothing.

"So you have no idea?"

Gothi nods.

"Well, we need to find it," Hiccup says, "we'll find it for you, Gothi."

"Do you remember what island you were on?"

Pressing her stick back into the sand, she makes a bunch of pictures, "I don't...remember this island."

She takes the stick and points in a direction.

"South? I don't know if we've gone south before." It was true, just as Hiccup had said. Rarely did he explore south, as most of the climates were colder than ours before the climate would start to heat up as the sun grew closer.

We say goodbye to Gothi, and jump on to Toothless. Though not knowing what the goo will do to me, besides the dizziness, is a little worrisome, I find myself not worrying about it too much. My mind is more focused on the dragon that attacked earlier. I had so many questions; how did Hiccup know the dragon? Why did Hiccup know the dragon? Why did it attack?

I know I should be worried about what Gothi said and in a way I am. I'm not in any way going to forget about it, rather I close my eyes as Toothless dives down towards the town, and chose not to think about it. To focus on other problems, something like this was not good to often reflect on.

Hiccup is silent, as we hit the ground and Hiccup jumps off Toothles he looks at me, "We'll find a way."

"I'm not worried," I lie, hoping off of Toothless, "there's too much else to worry about right now." There was so much truth to it, so much that I could feel myself shaking in my boots. I understood that the average joe would go home and sulk, vikings had a thing about death. I was like any other viking, but deep down I was hoping that it wouldn't come to me being bed-ridden and that death would never knock on my door.

Silence again. Hiccup looks away, and for once I want to know what's on his mind. But I don't ask, because at the same time I don't want to know, "Hey..." I think about a panic reaction from everyone, "don't tell anyone...yet. About what Gothi said."

No answer.

"Well..." I look over towards Gobber, who is coming from the benches where our earlier race took place, "...I think you're needed. I'll see you later."

"Penny."

"Yeah."

"Take it easy."

I'm a viking, I will never take it easy.

I smile at Hiccup, then retreat towards my own home. For a moment I wish that the race had finished first before the attack and our team had beaten Snotnuts. What a name...And I'm guessing like everyone else I was wondering where the dragon even come from. Later I would see Fishlegs. Maybe he could help. As I knew Hiccup probably would also. For now, it was to home.

"Penny!" I turn to see Grease running after me, his hair was smelly, I could smell even from where I was. He got to me, "Did you see what happened today?"

"Happened?"

"At the dragon race. We were attacked by a Monstrous beast. But the academy drove it off," Grease smiles.

I sigh, "I was there..."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you weren't," Grease folds his arms over his chest, "I would have seen you." I sigh, there was no sense in continuing to try and talk some sense into him. I didn't even know him that well anyway. My house is not far, and I start walking towards it with Grease on my tail. I don't bother bringing up the goo or what happened at Gothi's. Instead, I keep my mouth shut as Grease tries to follow me, "So. Would you like to accompany me in two days to the next dragon racer?"

"Umm...well..." I frown, "that's going to be difficult."

"Difficult? A beautiful girl like you?" He glares, "difficult shouldn't be any vikings vocabulary."

I roll me eyes, "well, I am IN the race."

"In the race?" He laughs, "a girl like you? You would never handle something like that."

I laugh, "You'd be surprised."

"No. I know for sure," He stops me, "you're not like me. Strong. Bold. Able. Racing is important, and someone like you couldn't manage. In fact," He smiles, "I bet you've never been to one. So, come with me."

"I...uh..." I was annoyed, he didn't know me very well and had no such place to say anything. Inside, my emotions are bubbling, "I'll look-"

"Great!" He hugs me, crushing my body to his. I feel like my bones are about to crack, "I'll pick you up an hour before the race."

I go to protest but before I can say anything, he's gone.

* * *

><p>When I get home, no one's there. Mother was normally sitting at the table knitting something, but after today's race, I could only guess she was at the great hall, bragging about her "daughters dragon skill." She did that often, even on days I lost.<p>

So I conclude that it was time to find Fishlegs. I pray that he's at his home and not hanging out with Ruffnut again. If he is, I can not even begin to describe how awkward I would feel approaching him. When I don't find him at home, I find myself looking around the village.

At the peer, near the boats, I spot all three of them. Snotlout is leaning against a boat, laughing about something. Fishlegs too. I hesitate, I don't want to approach them. But I had to. I needed ANY information about this dragon.

"Fishlegs!" I call finally. There was some hesitation, but I see the full of his face when he turns to me.

Fishlegs waves, "Hey Penny."

Ruffnut and Snotlout are looking at me now, I feel awkward. If I wanted to do anything at that moment, it was to run away and hide from the world instead of pursuing this. I force a smile, "Can I talk to you?"

"To him?" Snotlout throws in, "why would you want to talk to Fishlegs? When I'm standing here." The smile is gone, replaced with that...look.

"I don't need to talk to you." I snap. The memories of the forest flash into my mind, they make me angry. He ignored me in the arena today, and then the incident right before the attack...there are no words. I feel weird, a mix of emotions are now flooding in. Anger. Frustration. Sadness. He looks hurt, and it breaks my heart. But I don't care, I just don't care anymore. Even now he finds ways to stab me somehow with something invisible...right into my best.

Fishlegs hesitates.

"Its important," I insist, wishing that I could get out of there.

Hesitation.

"Fishlegs!"

"Okay, fine!" He whines. Fishlegs turns to Ruffnut, "I'll be back darling." He takes her hand.

I feel like gagging. I was standing right there. As we walk, I note Meatlugs sudden appearance, "Where'd Meatlug come from?"

"The beach," Fishlegs responds as we walk up the stairs. I feel Snotlouts stare, but I ignore him and focus on Fishlegs, "she loves it. All the rocks she can eat." We get to the top of the steps, "What can I do for you?"

"The dragon from today," I start, "do you have any idea what it was?"

Fishlegs shakes his head, "I wish I did. I've never seen it before."

"What about the book of dragons?"

"Nothing. I wish I could tell you what it was. I wish I knew."

"Then...what did you gather today?"

He gestures towards his house and I follow him, "This dragon was unique. It had small scales that protect it from attacks," We walk into his house. No one is home, "its ears and nostrils were very small. But the eyes," Fishlegs shutters, "they were large and fierce."

Fishlegs grabs a book from a bookshelf near some stairs, it was a small book. I frown, "Have you been studying dragons?"

"Hey. Its my passion," Fishlegs passes me the book, "page twelve."

I flip to the page and see a list of stuff.

"What was the most impressive was the goo," He smiles, "the dragon has the ability to fire goo and fire. I don't know how...but its fascinating."

I nod my head, "Thanks Fishlegs."

"No problem."

For a moment I want to ask Fishlegs about the past, about why the academy broke up but something stops me. I feel like I shouldn't, like its wrong to ask him. So I don't, "I guess I'll see you later." I say suddenly.

"Already?"

"You need to get back to Ruffnut," My smile fades, "you don't want Snotlout stealing her from you." There's motive to my words, I know that. But I don't want to say it.

As I get to the door, I smile then disappear out the door. Meatlug is outside, waiting for Fishlegs, "Hey girl." The dragon wags its large tail and runs over to me, "you look so healthy." The dragon bumps my hand, "Good girl. I'll see you later." I pat her, then walk off.

I end up passing the beach, Snotlout and Ruffnut are there. Fishlegs hasn't returned yet. A smile is on Snotlout's lips, but as our eyes meet it disappears. I'm angry. I feel like kicking him in the behind. I am angry, frustrated, upset. I want to run up and strangle him. But all I do is glare and continue on.

But I don't know where I'm going, what I'm going to do. For once in a year I am at a loss for what I should spend the rest of the day doing. Until Astrid appears in the sky with Stormfly. I'm still near the beach, within earshot of Ruffnut and Snotlout when Astrid lands and runs to me, "Penny. Are you okay?" She stops in front of me, "What did Gothi say?" I see Ruffnut watching me, Snotlout as well. However I don't want them to overhear. Especially Snotlout, so I grab Astrid's arm and pull her away.

We walk, "She said it was nothing."

"Thank thor," She touches the arm that once had goo on it and I wince.

It's painful, "Ow."

"Sorry," She apologizes, "But that's good news."

I feel bad; I lied to her. No one else except for Hiccup knew about this, but sometimes I wish I had just went myself. That I had heard this myself. Its funny, I want friends and to belong, yet it didn't work. Maybe because I wouldn't share this with Astrid, or my worst fears. Anything important. I had to tell her. I just had to.

"Look," We are at the benches, I sit down, "Gothi...didn't know..."

"Didn't know what?"

"I lied okay," I snap, "she didn't know what it did. She only knew enough to..." I put my hand on my forehead, my bad arm resting against my lap, "she said i'd die slowly or quickly." Now that I had said it, I felt like crying. I didn't know why bad things were always happening to me. I'm no heroine, no main character in some silly story. I was just me. Just me...

Astrid doesn't say anything, "You're sick?"

"She didn't say that either," I look around, "I don't know. I wish I hadn't agreed to ride Toothles. That I hadn't gone with Hiccup. That I insist he ride Toothless by himself." It was true, all of it. I want to cry and I know I should, but I can't.

"Its okay," She says, but doesn't expand.

I shake my head, "I wish it were. Nothing is working out. So much death, so many broken hearts. Broken friendships," I glare, "What am I suppose to do? I'm not a heroine, so why am I suffering. Why is the world so...dark?"

"You may not be a heroine," Astrid comments, "but maybe you're destiny is coming closer. After a fall, you just get up. Maybe you're meant..." She trails off, hesitating in finishing her sentence, "...to bring the hero back to his spot. Protect the village, when no one else can."

The words are suppose to bring comfort, I know they are. To a lot of people they would, but I find little comfort. A slight ease on the heart, but that's it. I couldn't blame the break up of the academy...I was responsible for everything that happened. My own "sickness" but I didn't know what I had. I wasn't worried earlier, but maybe I was ignoring the pain. Trying to push reality away. Maybe.

I move my bad arm, it was a little stiff, but maybe because I had been riding Toothless so much recently.

"We will find a way," Astrid forces a smile, "if not, we will try our best. We're friends."

Deep down I hope its true, that a way would be found. That everything would turn out okay. But I didn't know for sure.

**Word Count:** 3,013


	7. Chapter 6

**Horizon Chapter 6**

**A/N:** Chapter 6 is here! I'm very excited! There has been a lot going on, so you guys probably have so many questions! I know I do. Stuff like, "How will Penny be cured?" or "Where is Tuffnut?" Heehee ;) I promise all this questions will be answered ^^ Thanks to anyone who voted; I picked a dragon I knew enough about and there were other reasons I picked it... :) Here's chapter 6!

* * *

><p>I don't know how long it was before Astrid finally stood up, stretching her arms up towards the sky, "You know what we need to do?"<p>

Of course, I am curious, "What?"

"Go sight seeing."

"Pardon?"

"You know," She pumps her hand in the fist as she speaks, "Dragons. Lets go look at dragons."

"Dragons?" I tilt my head, "sightseeing?"

"Yeah."

There was no reason to do this, sure dragons made me feel better. I frown, "there are only two reasons we watch dragons. To study them..." I get up, "or to find one. Astrid I'm not ready for a dragon.."

"C'mon Penny," She folds her arms over her chest, "its been over a year. Surely you want your own dragon."

Yes, it was true, "Yes. But i'm not ready yet."

"Lets at least look. It wouldn't hurt."

I really want to argue, my arm was sore and I was tired from all the events of today. Instead, I nod my head and follow her out of the racing arena towards Stormfly who was nestled underneath the shade of a rooftop. The dragons eyes are closed, but as Astid gets closer to her, the dragon awakens and makes an affectionate noise. We hop on to Stormfly, and start flying.

"Where shall we go?" I ask. There were many places we could be flying too, most of the dragons gotten after defeating Drago were in the icy cave. It had been damaged, but destroyed entirely. From what Hiccup use to tell me a year ago, the dragons were working together to repair the home so they could live in peace inside.

Astrid smiles, "Dragon Island. Where else would we go?" Several minutes later we are over a large island with a forest that extends as far as we can see on land. There are no signs of dragons, but from where we fly very high above the island, its impossible to see anything on the ground with the amount of tree's blocking our view. Astrid instructs her dragon and we dive to the cliffs of the land. When we land she's first to drop off, "This is going to be great!"

I don't share her excitement, only because I see her inner motivation. It wasn't the first time of course. Several times Astrid had attempted to get me out to dragon island, on a hunt for dragons because she wanted to "sight see." But I knew what she was up to... not because I know her mind, or pretend to be a mind reader, but because it was obvious. That she was trying to get me to get a new dragon. Maybe she wanted it, but I didn't want it myself. I couldn't have a new dragon, even if it had been a year since Oleander died. One day, but I wasn't ready. Of course. I've been wrong before. Astrid runs towards a hill, signaling for me to follow her, "Do we have to do this?"

"There's nothing wrong with sight seeing," Astrid smiles, "besides it will be good for you. New dragons. Daring adventures..."

"...lots of staring," I frown.

"It'll be fun! Besides. It beats sitting around the village waiting for...well...anything." We are climbing some small hills, I assume they lead to some cliffs. Astrid stops me by putting a hand on my stomach, "I hear something."

I listen, "I don't hear anything."

"Sh!"

We stand there for a moment before Astrid dashes to the top of the hill. I tilt my head, confused and slightly on edge, but I follow her and lay down on the grass beside her on my stomach. In between our hill, and a hill that is separated by a few feet ahead of us is a group of Gronckles. Several are scattered all around, lying down or eating rocks. But two are standing in the middle, butting heads and growling at each other. We watch, I am slightly confused. I don't understand why they're fighting, and though Astrid is smart, I don't think she will know. It was the rare time I wish Fishlegs was there, not that I hated his presence at all. I frown and ask anyway, "What do you think they're fighting about?"

"I don't know," Astrid replies. Just what I thought, "but I bet they are great companions."

"I bet they are," Here we go again.

"They have a big tail. And are fierce...and..."

"Astrid,"

"What? I'm just saying!"

"I don't want a dragon," I am firm, pushing myself up from my spot, "I thought we were sight seeing. Not advertising dragons."

"We are sightseeing," Astrid responds, following me, "but what's sight seeing without some fun facts?" For a moment I want to scream, I narrow my eyes at her and she gestures in another direction. I don't know how long we walk before I hear something coming. Astrid and I duck behind tree trunks and look in the direction of the noise. A couple feet away from us is a Zippleback, blue and silver, with teeth and it hasn't noticed us just yet. It looks away, both heads focusing on each other.

"Zippleback," I mutter.

"Two heads," Astrid comments, "harder to ride but with some practice it could be easy."

"I know that," I snap, watching the dragon. It glances around, and just when I think its going to get closer and see it us it walks off in the other direction, both heads look like they are arguing, "phew."

"Lets try Deadly Nadders next," Astrid jumps away from the tree trunk, "I know where we can find some."

She grabs my good arm and pulls me toward another set of large hills surrounded by tree's. I don't see the hill until we are a few feet away and sigh. Here we go again. We duck close to the ground when we get to the edge of the cliff. Ahead us is a scene. Several Nadders are standing around, most behind a yellow and black Deadly Nadder. The other Deadly Nadder is purple with white details and spikes. Its wings are in the air, as is its tail and it growls attempting to hit the other Nadder with spikes.

The yellow Nadder growls back, repeating the process.

"What's...it doing?" I ask Astrid, whose supposedly the Nadder expert.

She narrows her eyes, "I don't know..." Great, just great, "it looks like a fight."

I nod turning away and watching the dragons. This same scene continues for a while before the yellow Nadder attempts to attack the purple Nadder. Its opens its mouth and growls, spreading its wings above its head. The purple Nadder glares, avoiding the dragons attempt to bite it, and throws a bunch of spikes at it. They land on its neck and wing. For a moment the Nadder stumbles, but no sooner did they hit it, then it lays on the ground dead. The other Nadders grow restless, they attack the purple Nadder in fear. I watch as the dragon runs off, but as it lifts up and disappears into the clouds we make eye contact. Then its gone.

* * *

><p>"That was weird," I say later on the ride back to Berk.<p>

Astrid nods, "In a way it is. I've never seen dragons fight each other. Except when Toothless was protecting Hiccup," She trails off once the word Hiccup escapes her mouth.

"Dragons have protective instincts. I guess not just for us, but for themselves." I comment, "there was probably something we missed. Something that happened before." In a way I felt for the purple Nadder, despite killing another. Maybe the dragon was defending itself...maybe it was considered weak. I can't say for sure at all.

Once we get to Berk we land in the square; the sun was beginning to set. I always thought of Oleander at this time of day, but I would avoid it by staying inside my home on most days. Today was no different.

"I need to," I gesture towards my house.

"Oh, okay," Astrid agree's, "I guess I'll see you later."

"Maybe."

She takes off towards the sky, and I watch until I see the sun. Its hurts my eyes, drives a hole through my soul. It was time to go in.

I walk over to my house, my feet trailing behind me, and push the door open. My mother and father are there, discussing something, but they immediately stop when I walk in, "Penny we need to talk," My father is stern.

For a moment I'm worried, "Okay. What?"

"We were talking with Grease's mother earlier," My mother starts, "you made a impression on Grease. She told us he asked you to the races in a few days." Oh great, I feel like puking. Grease smells on a guy that likes me, sure I didn't want to be mean, but unfortunately it was the truth, "And we would like you to attend with him."

"But-"

"Just listen," My mother demands, "we know you race. But you can do that any day. Its just once."

I feel like the world is ending, even something so small could make me feel like this. But racing was important, just like dragons were important to Berk. It gave me something to focus on, a time to feel like nothing was wrong. And they thought it was nothing, "I can't just stop."

"Sure you can," Mother interjects before my father can say anything, "racing isn't in your blood."

"Not every talent is natural."

"Look, you shouldn't be racing anyway," Mother says again, "our history is of blood and sweat. You're willing to throw that away?"

"Yeah I am," I try not to glare, "things have changed. Berk is different now."

"But its people aren't," My mother shoots back, " we are the same. Not all like dragons, including your father and I." I see something in my father's eyes as I look at him, he looks sad, hesitant.

"You didn't ever face this though," I'm upset now, waiting to blow my top, "we need to change. Life-"

"is not about you," My mother loses her cool again. This was becoming a habit, whenever we spoke we fought, "this seems like the best time to have this conversation."

"We are having a-"

"Don't sas talk me," My is glaring, I don't understand how I was sas talking, "we want you to stop this dragon phase. Its not good for you. Giving you nonsense dreams. Inappropriate friends."

"Inappropriate?"

"Like those twins. They aren't good for influence."

"Mom, I don't talk to them much."

"It doesn't matter. If you care about your father and me at all, you will stop," Mother doesn't care about me, obviously she doesn't, "otherwise we may have to disown you."

They make no sense, don't they see that? Dragons are accepted. They have been for a little more than half a decade! "I don't see why you can hate them. Dad, mom, when Hiccup united the people with dragons it was the best thing for the village. Why can't you accept that?"

"It's not about accepting," My mother replies, "but about whats best. And its not dragons."

I don't believe this, I don't like this, "Then disown me. Because I will never turn my back on them..." I glare at both my parents, then turn and walk out of the house.

My mothers voice booming, "Get back here you! We're not done.

But I am.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe them!" I yell, with nothing but the tree's and the rocks to listen, "mother demands I stop this "dragon phase" whatever that means. And then dad does nothing to stop her." The forest by Svens farm is where I ran to, not the tree on his property, but a private place where I could talk to myself without any problems. Without any issues, or anyone in my way, "its like a one sided battle. Great, now they are disowning me. I'll live in the village square, steal food, and probably freeze to death. Perfect, just perfect."<p>

My parents weren't bad people. Time and time again they proved it. Mother vouching for me whenever I got in trouble at school, father making sure I wasn't being left out of anything when I joined the training academy. But there were days like those that had happened recently when I felt like I was the only one in this world, the only one who cared enough about the dragon cause to stand up to my parents. They weren't the bad guys, I knew it. But I wanted to shout and scream.

"Ugh..." I drop down on to the ground, recalling times when I would talk to Oleander...or days when I would find help with my friends.

**Flashback - Two and a half years ago**

_A week after I started dating Snotlout, my mind was full of incredible amounts of pressure from my parents. My mother screaming at me to spend more time at home instead of out, yet encouraging me to spend more time with Snotlout. After all he was a Jorgenson. Marrying him meant her grand children would have happy lives, and not what we had in the poor house. Though rarely speaking, father admitted during our one on one times that he was worried, our status wasn't as high as the Jorgenson's, but if we were happy, he did wish our happiness would continue._

_The lesson that day was on predicting a dragons next move, and as we sit on the barrels listening to Hiccup talk about the different signs of prediction, for once I wasn't listening. My mind tracing back to my mothers angry words of hatred towards the academy, the fight between my mom and dad, though short, when I went to my room that night. How much I did wish for everything to go my way instead._

_I try as hard as I can to focus on the lesson, grasping the words as they flow out of Hiccups mouth, but its impossible._

_"...Penny!"_

_"Yes?"_

_"List three signs of a Thunderdrums aerial strike."_

_All eyes are on me, every stare makes my chest feel like a battleground for a world war, I try to get out of it, "Ummm..."_

_"You don't know, do you?"_

_Silence._

_"This is serious stuff," Hiccup adds, "if a dragon attacks, and we can predict its next move, we can protect Berk better than before. Lets try someone else, and please try to listen." He picks someone else, Fishlegs I think and I go back to to zoning out._

_I feel something touch my arm, and to my left I see Snotlout. He's confused, I can tell by his facial expression. He must of bumped me or something. At first I consider speaking to him, despite Hiccups strict "No talking" rule. I feel bad, so I just ignore him and continue to focus the desk with my hand against my head. How much I did wish that this class would end._

_Forever flew by, Snotlout tried for another ten minutes to get me to talk to him, but the "No talking" rule was binding my lips together. Finally, Hiccup closes the little journal he is holding in his hands, "Well class. We learned a lot today. Remember this information. We may need it in the future." _

_Class is over. I jump out of seat and rush to leave, even before Hiccup can bother calling me out for not paying attention. I love all this stuff as much as some did, but today it wasn't bringing joy to the dreary day. A figure appears beside me with broader shoulders and a larger face, "Hey!" Its Snotlout, "whats up with you today?" The tone is slightly rude, but it is Snotlout. Taking anything he says into offense was like blaming a bull for its temper problems. It was just part of his problem._

_"Nothing," I force a small smile._

_He eyebrow arches, "There's totally something wrong."_

_"No."_

_"Don't mess with my mind," He accuses, "besides I'm a Jorgenson. We can tell when other people are going through..." Snotlout glances at me from head to toe, "...issues."_

_I laugh, "Makes sense. It sounds silly though."_

_"I am not silly."_

_"Fine," I laugh again, but my smile fades instantly, "its really okay though. Just parent issues."_

_"Tell me about it," Snotlout replies, following me as I head towards my home, "my father is always on my case. About anything." __I already knew that, often I heard "my father says..." or "_ is for the weak!' "Its a common family issue, children with problems with their parents. Hiccup was a loser in his fathers eyes-"_

_"Snotlout," I call, "that's mean."_

_"But its true."_

_Of course it is, but I'm not interested in a lecture about Hiccup, sometimes I wondered why Snotlout considered Hiccup his enemy, "True, but in the past. This is happening now."_

_"You know, you still haven't told me the issue," Snotlout crosses his arms over his chest._

_And I almost got out of saying anything, but I know I should do it, else this guy will go on a rampage. I sigh, "Control. Mom wants me to follow the path she's lined up. Because I don't know where I'm going." It was summed up, not going into details. I didn't feel like spilling everything, we'd probably do that later. I stand there, shrugging my shoulders as I finish speaking, "Just parent issues...nothing I can't handle."_

_"Of course you can handle it," He boasts with confidence, "because you're dating Snotlout. Besides, parents don't always know best." It was like him to say that, I respected my parents decisions, but a line had to be drawn. But where was I going to draw it?_

**End**

I didn't ever have a stereotypical heart to heart with Snotlout, sometimes we'd be talking and things would come up at random. He'd do a little bit of boasting, and his advice was sometimes...weird or harsh, but it helped. In its own way, I found an answer clearly.

Something rustles in the bushes and I jump, putting my hands out slowly before the thing appeared in front of me.

The purple Nadder.

**Word Count:** 3,192


	8. Chapter 7

**Horizon Chapter 7**

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm happy to give you chapter 7! So much is planned for this story and i have yet to average how many chapters it will be. Hopefully long enough for a sequel...eh? ;) This chapter is longer than the normal 3,000 words. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. Things are about to start getting REALLY interesting.

* * *

><p>"This is bad," I extend my arms farther from my body, and calmly try to step back without making any sudden moves, "really, really bad."<p>

The purple Nadder spreads its wings above its head and makes a scary noise, making me jump out of my skin. I feel like running away, scurrying towards the dark shadows of a boulder and hiding until the dragon passes by. But something inside of me stops, my feet don't want to move even when my brain screams. _You'll get carried off my a dragon or something. _Snotlouts words echo, like he was there speaking them himself. In a way I wish I listened to him, even knowing dragons weren't a threat didn't help.

But there was something else.

As I stare into the eyes of this dragon, I see something. Something I saw in Oleander when we bonded the day we met, something I hadn't seen in any other dragon before. I saw myself. A outcast from the group, yet someone looked up to, someone who was loved and cared for. Reckless in decision making. Trying to understand other people. trying so hard to fit in. I saw me...a reflection of my own soul.

Then fear takes over, I remember seeing the yellow Nadder on the ground, dead and my heart clenches. I back up, the dragon making more noises as it approaches. Then, I take off into a run and pray as I take each step that the dragon does not follow. But just when I believe I've lost it, I hear its thumping feet following behind me.

I panic.

Then my feet makes contact with a rock as I make the clearing by Sven's farm, and trip out of the thick forest and land in the clearing, my face planting into the ground.

The thumping stops, and something is breathing from above me. I hear the dragon, making noises like Stormfly would. Slowly, I turn my head to face the dragon. Its wings are still up, and it growls.

"Okay," I put my hands up, "okay. You got me. Go ahead. Do your business."

The dragon doesn't move, or even lower its defense

I tilt my head, "Make it quick. If you're going to kill me, do it now."

Still no response.

"You're scaring me," I speak honestly, "I say you kill that dragon today. So, just get it over with."

The dragon lifts its wings, its tail lifting above its head, and it growls, making a dash for me. I go to scream, putting my hands in front of my face, waiting for the pain to begin. But against my skin I feel a light wind. It wasn't windy today, however. Its warm and calming. I open my eyes slowly, the dragon close to my face. It sniffs my arm, lifting its wings when it gets to my bad arm and growling again. Then just like that, it disappears.

I frown, contemplating what just happened. The dragon seemed comfortable, yet at edge for some reason. What's worse, was what seemed to be its reaction...its reaction to my bad arm. I glance at it, scared of what exactly was wrong with me. Something that would cause a dragon to go against its protective instincts, and run away. But maybe it was because we were strangers, from different worlds.

When the crickets chirp, and I have sat there for who knows how long, I feel exhaustion wash over me and panic again. If its too late, and I get back, mom would be angry. Sure it hadn't been hours, barely an hour since I left the house, but a strict bedtime was part of my upbringing.

Quickly, I push myself up off the ground on to my feet, my bad arm aching a little bit, and dash down the path and towards home. I try to keep my running light against the ground to not make any noises because I don't want to wake anyone up.

I get into town, and its not hard to find my house. One of the few on a hill, and hanging out with Oleander enough made it second nature to find my housei in the dark. When it comes to view, I sigh in relief. Today the lights are out, which means mom and dad went to bed earlier than normal.

Scurrying up the hill, I open the door slowly, noting the snoring noises coming my parents bedroom. With every effort I have, I try my best to make as little noise as possible as I walk up the stairs to my small, simple room. There is a bed up underneath the window that is near the inner part of the roof. A lamp stand sits by my bed, with a candle stick on top though it is not lit. To my my right is a small wooden desk with a chair, several books piled on top. I try to maneuver around the clutter; garbage, clothes, etc. around my room in order to get to my bed safely. But I stumble several times, and fall once against a pair of pants.

Finally, I'm snuggled under my covers. I stare at the ceiling, wide eyed. My hand aches a little, still sore, yet there is a sting. A sting that I didn't feel until earlier that night. It concerns me and I don't know what to think about it. Even as I drift off to sleep, I worry about what the future may hold. What awful things may happen, and yet I hope that I as a person can overcome them as anyone should.

* * *

><p>The next morning found me at dusk, standing by the cliff with Toothless, who hoped out the window of Hiccups room and bounded towards me with a smile on his face. There was some hesitation, but why wouldn't there be? Even though Toothless loved to ride with me, he clung to that hope that Hiccup would be the one riding him into the sunrise. And I'm glad he does. But we had to start acting, so today would be different.<p>

We head into the clouds, me on Toothless's saddle, and him aiming for heights I couldn't imagine. But it was okay, we had to practice for the race the next day. Despite knowing that my mother would explode, Grease pestering me for not showing up, I don't care at all. Because this is what I love. This is what I can do. They try to take it away from me, but I won't let them anymore.

"Alright Toothless," I pat his back, "lets aim for new records."

The dragon grunts, picking up acceleration but as we reach the clouds we take a sudden dive right for the ocean. Then we're at the sea stacks, and we begin to weave through them, I arrow my eyes as the wind presses against them. I smile a little and duck into the saddle as we go under a large rock attached to two sea stacks.

Then its open water.

"Wow Toothless," I exclaim, "you've got a lot in you. Is there anything else you want to show off?"

Toothless sneezes, then accelerates towards the island, and pulling back, the force lifts his wings higher. He heads for the large rock behind Berk, weaving around it and heading towards the forest. I look around and see a few wild dragons playing, but not many since most are on Dragon Island, "Nice!" He grunts again, picking up speed and weaving in between tree's, near the end he spins, then pushes himself up back to the clouds.

I yell, "Yeah! That's how you do it!"

He smiles, now we can see Berk. The sunrise casts a shadow on the island, I see it in a way i never had before, "Beautiful. We should fly at this time often."

Silence.

"Lets head for the sea stacks."

More hesitation, but Toothless obeys, flying back around the island and landing on top of a sea stack.

"We gotta do something," I say quickly, jumping on to the ground, "if we don't, Hiccup will never ride you again. No one will come back to the training academy. That...thing may attack again, and we won't be prepared."

Silence. Toothless is watching me, I can't read his mind, but I want to try and get this thing out of the way.

I sigh, "I bet i'm the only one who cares. The only who...wants this to succeed. Berk needs protection, not angry immature students running around in hatred. But what am i suppose to do?"

Silence.

"I can do nothing," I laugh sarcastically, "but i've been doing that all along. Not asking questions. Keeping myself locked in this circle..." I sigh, "I'm a wimp. A cold hearted wimp. Thinking selfishly, understanding little, not wanting to understand." True or not, its how I felt, "What can I do?"

My mind is empty, I can't think of a solution. I want to, I want to with all my might. To find a way to end this sadness, to find a way to make this problem go away. But I can't, I just can't. I feel useless. My friends crumbling, and I can do nothing.

This was something I hated most; that useless feeling I got when thinking about these problems. I sigh and watch as the sun is almost high in the sky. Toothless bumps my shoulder, "What?"

He does it again.

"Maybe flying would make me feel better."

He does it again.

"Lets go flying." Toothless shakes his head, bounding away from me, "Toothless. C'mon."

The dragon snorts, running up to me and bumping my stomach, "Are you trying to make me feel better?" He makes a affectionate noise and bumps my stomach again, looking at me with big eyes, "thanks. I'm not your rider but..." I look out to the sky, "...I will always have your back. Thank you."

We spend a couple more minutes on the sea stack, but my stomach starts rumbling, its time to eat. Toothless takes me back to Berk. After dropping him off, I head back home.

As I turn the corner I see Ruffnut climbing a tree near my house that leads to the window in my room. For a moment I watch her as she struggles, but then I'm standing under the tree, "What are you doing?"

She falls on to a branch, "Trying to get into Penny's room."

"And why are you trying to climb into my room?" Its kinda creepy.

"Because..." She looks over, "oh its you." Ruffnut lets go of the branch she is hanging off of.

"Ruffnut, I wouldn't-"

She lands on her behind, getting up, rubbing the spot she fell on, she grabs my shoulders, "I need your help!"

"With what?"

"Snotlout!"

I swallow hard, "W-what about Snotlout?"

Ruffnut looks to the left and right, "Can you keep a secret?"

Uh onh "Uh, yes?" I squint as I speak.

She gestures for me to lean in closer and I do, "I...have..." My heart is pound, "a top secret mission!" She pumps her air arms in the air, and her leg.

"A what?"

"A top secret mission! You know, spies, gadgets, secrecy?"

"Oh."

"But, I need to do this by myself. So...could you keep Snotlout busy for me?"

"What now?"

"Snotlout. Busy. Not follow me," She crosses her arms, "Get the picture?"

"Yeah..." I scratch my neck, good gracious, "...so how long am I suppose to...keep him busy."

"Until sunset."

"Sunset!? Do you realize how hard that's going to be!?"

She nods, "I thought of that. But its YOU, so...it shouldn't be too hard, right? I mean the two of you use to date. You know all the little details."

I cringe, "Did you have to say that?"

"Well yeah. Its not like I never noticed, or notice."

"Notice?" I hesitate, "what?"

"Some stuff," She smiles, "anyway, I'm going." And without a word she runs off towards the beach. Awkward. And how am I suppose to pull this off?

Snotlout appears, giving me no time to think at all. I knew he was going to be mad at me, I mean I did glare at him...but I put that aside, and force a smile, "Hey Snotlout!"

He looks at me, a frown appearing on his face, "What do YOU want?" Yup he's still angry.

But I have to ignore it, forcing myself to attempt to be jolly. I swing my good arm as I force another smile, "Hey...wouldn't it be jolly if we went for a jog?"

"I hate jogging," Snotlout snaps, "besides. I have important things to do."

I laugh nervously, "But what's better than looking good."

"My looks have been earned," Snotlout boasts, "there's no need to work now. Maybe later."

He starts towards the beach, where Ruffnut had headed earlier. I have to stop him, "Well, what about a good old fashion talk?"

"Not interested."

"Not even a hello?"

"You already said hello," He frowns, "would you quit following me?"

I watch him as he continues to walk, and I am dead in my tracks. I don't know what to say, how to stop him. At least for the period of time Ruffnut wants him out of his hair. And why am I doing this anyway, its just going to start all over again tomorrow. I glare at his back, then turn and head in the opposite direction.

And then I couldn't my breath. It was like something was clogging my exhales from coming out of my mouth, my nose. My left hand is at my throat, and I try to breath. A sharp pain shoots through my right wrist, I can feel it strongly. I squint, in pain and desperate and kneel to the ground, ignoring everyone else around me. I can faintly hear my name being called, some villagers coming to help, others watching from a distance. I feel like i'm about to die. Like i'm about to leave this world.

The pain doesn't stop, it gets worse and worse. I'm starting to get dizzy, I'm still not breathing. My eyesight is blurring.

It seemed like forever, but the pain begins to subside and I can breath again. This was weird, never had I encountered something like this before. When I'm back into focus I notice a few things. Most of the villagers are gathered, Stinky is standing there concerned. The others are confused, I note it on their faces.

I notice Snotlout, not close enough to touch me, but not far away like the crowd, "What was that?"

If only I knew. I push myself up, stumbling a little, almost falling but keeping myself balanced.

"You really must sit," Stinky insists, trying to push me back on to the ground.

"I'm fine," Its not true, this isn't true, but I have to lie, "really."

Stinky shakes her head, keeping my gaze, "Then you need to go to the great hall," She smiles, "i'll send someone to fetch you some water."

"There's no need," I insist.

"I say there is," She argues, "and take Snotlout with you. In case it happens again. We will go get Gothi."

"No!" I snap, a little loud. But calm myself, "I'll take the water. But don't get Gothi." For fear that they may find out.

I think she's going to argue like she always does, but she doesn't, signaling for me to go to the Great Hall. I walk slowly, trying to get my eyes to the ground and not make eye contact. This was embarrassing, I wanted to cry. I rarely did, but I wish I didn't feel this way. Helpless, weak, pathetic. It didn't make me a viking, but a emotional crybaby.

"Hey!" Snotlout calls, "are you just gonna walk off?" Like usually I don't answer. Mainly because I don't want to, and because I fear that yelling will bring this back. I fear for my life now, this must be the result of that strange goo. When Snotlout doesn't get a response he rushes so he's in front of me, stopping me in my tracks, "You're not going to explain what just happened."

"No," I say quickly, "its none of your business." For once, I really feel like crying. My secret was out, my out of control toxic killing me secret was out. Not in details, but enough to make me want to kneel down and press my face against the ground to hide, "I'm going to the Great Hall whether you're going to come or not."

Now I don't care about Ruffnut's stupid secrecy, just getting away from everyone and hiding in the corner. To hide a side of me that rarely came out, besides Oleanders funeral. I continue walking, brushing past him and slowly making my way to the Great Hall.

When I get to the steps I look at them, something like that would surely give me another breathing problem. But I have to try at least. I take one step, trying to steady my breathing, but I'm having a hard time. I feel like i'm going to faint. Instead I lower myself on to the stair and try to keep my heart rate normal. I couldn't get up those steps, anyone thinking I could was stubborn.

"I thought you were going to the Great Hall?" Snotlout is in front of me.

I shake my head, trying to talk, but its difficult. I have to wait until the dizziness passes, "Can't..." I look up the steps, "too many." I feel like an idiot giving up.

"C'mon, you're a warrior," He points out, "warriors don't give up."

"They do when they have breathing problems," I say in between breaths.

He nods his head, "I guess that's true," Did he actually agree with me? I must be having another spams of pain without knowing it. In a few minutes, he sits beside me, "Never fear, Snotlouts here. I'll make sure you don't have to suffer anymore."

"Thanks. But you can't really control it," It's getting easier to steady my heart rate. I take a deep breath,

"You can do it," Snotlout encourages patting my shoulders really hard. Did you just do that. I nod my head, and then try again. It takes longer than normal, whoever thought of all theses stairs is REALLY retarded. Snotlout is helpful, encouraging for once, and when I finally reach the top I smile in victory, "I told you you could do it!"

We go inside, and sit down at a bench.

"What's with that?"

"With what?"

"That..." He points to the door, "what just happened out there."

I don't want to tell him, "Its nothing to worry."

"Are you sick or something? Isn't breathing important to live?"

"Really Snotlout, its-"

"Penny..." I turn to see Hiccup and astrid. In Hiccups hand is a cup of water, they walk quickly over and he passes to me, "what happened?"

Astrid is worried, I can tell by the look on her face.

I shrug, "I stopped breathing. Wrist pain. You know, normal stuff..." I don't want to face this...this reality. That I'm going to die, that this is the beginning. The beginning of the end.

"You really need to see Gothi."

"I don't want to."

"Before this thing gets any worse."

"Thing?" Snotlout glares, "so they know about this?"

I want to lie again, but I can't bring myself to, even if I could I'm still emotional. I can feel it building up, "Yup."

"And you don't trust the snot man?"

"No."

"Excuse me? Did you just say no? After everything I did for you?"

"Everything you did...?" Yeah, the emotional side of me was on the brink of overflowing. I couldn't just say it, but I couldn't just hold it in anymore. I had to let it out, I had to say what my heart said, "You want to know what I remember?"

Silence.

"I remember you walking away; giving me NO reason for that break-up,"

"Penny..."

"No Hiccup. I'm tired of holding this in," I glare at Snotlout, "You're a COWARD. You walked around, pretending that I was invisible while I hid a corner, taking the blame for something you did. And now you want to know EVERYTHING about my life?" I'm angry, I'm upset, but more than ever. Snotlouts's surprised, I can see it on his face.

I should say more, but that's all I want to say right now. Anymore and I'd cry harder than anything else, so instead I turn and leave.

Then, when I'm outside, the tears fall.

**Word Count:** 3,609


	9. Chapter 8

**Horizon Chapter 8**

**A/N:** Was anyone surprised Penny lashed out? With all the stress piling on here from everything that's happening, it makes sense :P Anyway, we're starting our climb to a major plot change, so prepare for that! :D If you have any questions for me, I'm happy to answer them. I'll be picking four for the next chapter to answer. Send them to me via PM :) Let me tell you, writing this chapter was VERY difficult. Mainly because I didn't know what to write. The stuff in this was suppose to be in chapter 9 :/ But, whatever, lets read Chapter 8!

* * *

><p>For the rest of the morning, leading into a good portion of the afternoon, I stay locked up in my room. Not wanting to ignore the world, but control my emotions long enough to calm them down. I don't cry loudly, rather I allow the tears to fall as I sit at my desk and write in my secret journal. I write letters to myself, asking why I do what I do. Why I can't be the person I want to be. I don't regret lashing out, maybe how I spoke was wrong, but I don't regret saying what I did. He deserved it. I let him walk all over me. I don't take Snotlouts choices personally anymore, but when your heart crashes and it burns, you don't normally forget.<p>

I pour all the words on to the page, all my emotions. Hopefully I will read back and improve on further actions, but I find this method soothing. No longer do I need to be a burden on to others, but use this as a way of remembering the emotions I felt, and knowing that I can use it to reach my children one day.

Quickly I finish a sentence and reread the paragraph I just finished:

_During the long months that have been passing by, I find myself sitting in a daze, not knowing what is going on around me. But then when the daze fades, death stands in the way of my happiness. I know death is close, but I don't know how close. Today's attack proved that. It was unexpected, but if I sit at home waiting to die, how will I be healed?_

The words weren't made up, they flowed as the charcoal hit the parchment. I wish death wouldn't attack, that it would just stay away until everything worked out. I don't understand...I just don't

The sun is high in the sky, when I look through my upper window by my bed, I'm finally beginning to feel claustrophobic. I don't know if I'm going to run into anyone or not, but I feel fine now. My breathing is normal. My wrist is in no pain, just slightly sore. I decide its time to venture out.

When I go downstairs my mother is down there, she gestures to me, "Remember. You're going with Grease to the race tomorrow," she is knitting at the table, "there will be serious consequences if you don't."

I know, disowning me was serious. She didn't have to say it, it was a big thing to be disowned, almost at the same as level as banishing. Reasons didn't matter at all. It's almost like I couldn't think for myself.

Without another word, I open and close the front door behind me, the afternoon breeze hitting my face. I feel a chill, the breeze making me feel cold. I rub my arms, winter was approaching before devastating winter would snow us in. Fishlegs is in the town square with Meatlug, they have a sheep. When Fishlegs goes to pick up the sheep, he see's me, and waves.

I decide to go over to him, and as I get close I wave back, "What are you doing?"

"Toss the sheep," Fishlegs picks it up and tosses it to Meatlug, "its a acquired taste. But with a Gronckle, the best game ever."

"Neato."

"Wanna try?"

I feel bad for intruding, but Meatlug tosses the sheep to Fishlegs, who puts it in my arms. Why not, "Why not?" I toss the sheep to Meatlug, too far, and she runs after it, "Oops."

"It takes some practice," Fishlegs notes as Meatlug picks the sheep up and brings it back. Meatlug tosses the sheep to Fishlegs, "so, I heard you had a fight with Snotlout." He tosses the sheep to Meatlug.

"Fight?" I can't quite remember. Oh yeah, now I do, "oh that." I shrug my shoulders, "I think it was one sided. Snotlout said nothing."

"That's a first," Fishlegs notes. Meatlug passes me the sheep, "his comebacks are endless. I never knew anyone could...shut him up so to speak."

"You'd be surprised," I laugh, "when we were dating, he would make some rude comments. Most days I would ignore him or laugh, but once and a while I'd snap. He usually stopped talking for a while. Sometimes glare. But normally, he'd be all disoriented," I giggle passing the sheep back to Meatlug, "once he asked a dead man for a ax to throw at his dragon."

"Wow..that's..." Fishlegs puts his hands against his hips, "...disturbing."

"That's Snotlout for you," I watch Meatlug toss the sheep to Fishlegs, "but what else is new?"

Fishlegs shrugs, "I wish I knew. The only news around here right now is either dragon racing, that goo spraying thing or Snotlouts sudden disorientation." He tosses the sheep to Meatlug again.

I laugh again, "I didn't realize that was still possible."

"I heard he got on Toothless and said 'Up Hookfang!"

"Seriously?" I catch the sheep, "I swear he gets worse by the day."

"Love does that to you."

"Love?" I shake my head, passing the the sheep to Meatlug again, then laughing a little "that's funny."

"What?"

"You talk as if Snotlout still likes me," I laugh, "its ridiculous." This time I throw the sheep too far again, and Meatlug has to run to get it.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Maybe to everyone else," I sigh, "but we broke up. End of story. No more heart felt love, no more talking, no more sharing of secrets. Just awkwardness in a pretty package."

"Hey! Love does strange things."

"Like make you like Ruffnut."

"I've always liked her."

I shake my head, "I can remember days when you said otherwise."

"Like what?"

"What about the time they made fun of your painted face? You were pretty upset then."

"That was Tuffnut."

"Ruffnut was laughing too."

"Then my darling found it funny," He looks like a love sick puppy, "she can laugh at me any day."

I feel like gagging; but I try to keep my expression neutral. Meatlug returns with the sheep, "Weird stuff is right..."

"Hey! Dating Snotlout was weird too you know."

"Made sense to me."

"I do not see how it made sense. He's obnoxious, mean, prideful and self centered." Fishlegs has the sheep now.

I smile a little, "And then he changed. Sure he's still obnoxious, boasting, but he turned into someone I felt I could trust."

Fishlegs shakes his head, "Still kinda weird."

"I found myself...wanting to be like him. Not obnoxious or boasting but...confident, brave. I find him more silly than anything," I know my face is going red, I can feel the heat, but its all true.

"Wow. Sounds odd for someone whose angry at him..."

"Wouldn't you be angry if-" I remember Fishlegs is a boy, not to stereotype, but I feel like it would be harder for him to understand. Just because Girls can be so emotional and stuff, "nevermind."

"No, tell me."

I try to find the words, Meatlug bumps Fishleg's arm and he throws the sheep before I speak, "Okay, lets say Ruffnut decided that you and her were an item."

"Did she say something to you!?" He gets excited.

"No Fishlegs. This is an example, an illustration."

"Oh. Okay."

"But, lets say it happened. You guys date, and fall in love and stuff...and then she dumps you without giving you a reason. What you do?"

"Hmm..." Fishlegs thinks, "its a no brainer actually. I'd hug Meatlug until I felt better, then cry in my room for a few weeks."

"That's what happened between me and Snotlout. You can imagine how I felt. I didn't cy much though"

"I guess I can understand. It still boggles my mind how you can handle someone Snotlout."

I nod my head, "It boggles my mind too."

For a while longer I play with Meatlug and Fishlegs, discussing other topics. Soon I decide that I want to go for a walk. I say goodbye to Fishlegs and head for the beach. But no sooner do I get to the beach, that I spot Astrid standing there with Stormfly, "Astrid..." She see's me.

"Hey, whats up? Feeling better?"

"Yeah," I nod, "just needed some time to cool."

"I'm surprised you even held it in that long,"

I smile, "You know me. The 'hold it in without talking' girl."

"You talk to me,"

"Yeah, its true," I nod, "it was just really stressful."

"What happened anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before we arrived."

"Oh that..." I scratch my neck, "I assumed you know."

"I do. But what happened; were you choked, or in a fight."

This was going to be interesting, "I was in the square and I felt like my chest was exploding, then my wrist was in pain. By the time I was able to breath, the entire town was staring at me. Even Snotlout."

"Are you okay? Should you be home?"

"No. I rested today. I'm good," I sigh, "by the time Snotlout made that comment I just..." I put my hands through my hair, "...I just couldn't handle it. Emotionally I mean. Normally, yeah. But it was just..."

Astrid nods, "I wish I could understand how you feel. It wouldn't hurt to tell him about your situation."

"What difference would it make? It would only hinder this issue."

"What issue?"

I sigh, "Everything. The awkwardness between us. The academy's broken spirits. It wouldn't solve the problem. Just make it worse." It was a sure thing in my mind, worse than the world collapsing. If I told him, he'd laugh at me probably, say I was making it up. No I can't tell him.

"But it might make things bearable,"

"He'd make some speech about strength. I really don't want that right now."

Before she could reply the ground started to shake, there are ripples everywhere in the ocean. Rocks are falling from the large rock overpowering the Great Hall.

"What's happening?" Astrid asks

I think for a moment, trying to keep my balance, "I think we're having an earthquake."

"An earthquake?"

"Yeah."

"But we've never had one before."

"There's always a first."

We look at each other for a moment, pausing as the earth continues to shake. Suddenly, Astrid points up towards Gothi's hut, "Gothi's up there. Her house might fall."

I nod, "You go get her. I'll see if I can get everyone out of the Great Hall before its crushed."

Astrid nods her head, trying her best to get on Stormfly and fly up towards Gothi's hut. I stagger over to the beach, then up the stairs. At one point I fall back towards the beach, but grab the railing and push myself back on to the stairs, avoiding a fall. Its getting hard to breath, I'm getting dizzy. But I can only assume that's from the shaking.

Once I get into the square, I look up to see Astrid struggling to get to Gothi who is standing away from the edge of her home. Hiccup is coming from the direction of his home, and I meet him in the centre of the square, "Gothi's house has a chance of falling. And there are rocks..." I point to some huge, loose rock pieces. They looked like they were going to fall soon, "...there may be people inside."

"That's what I was thinking," Hiccup yells, "lets see if we can get them out."

As we try to get to the Great Hall, Toothless trailing us, we urge everyone to get on their dragons and fly off towards the ocean until this earthquake passed. In the air, maybe they had a chance. There was nowhere on Berk safe for the people.

"Wait here," Hiccup yells over the noise when we reach the stairs.

I glare, "I can climb stairs. I'm not helpless you know." I push past him before he can answer and go up the stairs. Secretly I'm praying that I had enough time to recover. Even with the night air beginning to appear as the sun was disappearing over the horizon, one never knew what could happen.

"There are people inside," I yell.

We go inside, and yell for everyone to get on their dragons and out of here. Fishlegs is inside with Meatlug and he goes to leave, but I stop him, "Fishlegs! Go check the homes!"

"But its not safe!"

"People will die if we don't," I note, "go get everyone out of their homes."

He goes to protest, but Hiccup speaks up, "Fishlegs!"

"Fine!" Fishlegs and Meatlug disappear out the door. Hiccup and I work together to try and get everyone out as fast as we can, and we finally follow the last woman out. Just as we get out a large rock falls and slams against the Great Hall crushing it. Thank goodness no one was inside.

Then the earthquake stops.

There is silence, everyone flies back down to the ground and gets off of their dragons. I think it was reckless of us to send them into the air, but we've never had a earthquake before. All around us, people stare at the village.

Homes are damaged, the square is full of small rocks.

Snotlout pushes his way through the crowd where Hiccup and I stand, looking around at the damage. Fishlegs appears beside Hiccup. we are all standing and staring at the Great Hall.

The statue of Stoick has also been altered by the rock slide, Stoick's nose is now missing.

"Where's Astrid?" Hiccup asks, turning around to scan the crowd. I see her approaching from the sky, still on Stormfly, "and the twins?"

I shake my head, "Ruffnut said something about a top secret mission or whatever."

"We need to find them,"

"Hey!"

"What is it Snotlout?"

He looks at me and freezes, "Well uh...the rock and...ummm..."

"English Snotlout. English."

"Help!" I hear Ruffnut call, I turn in of the voice and see Ruffnut running towards us, "stuck...in..."

"Calm down," Hiccup exclaims, "where's Tuffnut?"

"He's stuck in his secret...soggy alone place," She manages to speak.

I frown, "Stuck!?"

"Cave-in. I don't know what happened. We were arguing and then the rocks fell."

Snotlout goes to say something, but hesitates, and Fishlegs takes advantage of it quickly, "Are you okay?"

"Don't focus on me! Gotta save Tuffnut."

Without another word we jump on our dragons, Ruffnut getting on Hookfang with Snotlout and she leads us to the cave. I remember it only a little, not enough to recall exactly where it was. But I remember it when I see it.

The cave itself isn't blocked, I note its dark, slimy look. Snotlout is quiet, sometimes bumping into walls, and then he'd stare at me. Really? I shake my head and we follow Ruffnut deep into the cave.

"Help!" I hear a voice in the distance, despite not hearing it for a long time I recognize it. Tuffnut.

"I got Hiccup."

"Hiccup? I don't need Hiccup. Wait? What's a Hiccup?"

"Me Tuffnut."

"You're a Hiccup?"

"No. Just..." He shakes his head, "we're here to get you out." Everyone starts digging, grabbing rocks and throwing them away.

"Don't bother. I'm not going anywhere. I won't accept any help from my sister."

I jump in, "Tuffnut. You can't stay in there. You'll die."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"I don't."

"Don't lie to me!"

Again I speak quickly, "Why are you so mad?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked."

"Maybe I don't want to say anything."

"Tuffnut!"

"You're so pushy," Everyone listens, "Ruffnut doesn't spend anytime with me anymore. And when she did, she was with that loser Snotlout."

"Hey!" Snotlout exclaims, "I'm not a loser."

"Don't blame me for your emotional problems." Ruffnut says quickly to Tuffnut.

"I'm not emotional!" Tuffnut pauses, "okay, maybe I am. But you won't hang out with me anymore. And I'm sick of seeing Snotlouts face. Why can't we just hang out anymore?"

Ruffnut doesn't say anything, she crosses her arms over her chest. I see the hesitation in her eye, "Look. I'm sorry okay. It just happened."

"What do you mean? Are you tricking me?"

"No. I'll hang out with you more. Things are not going to be the same. But I promise that we can hang out again."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good. Now get me out of here!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Quit your whining,"

We continue to work together to get the rocks out of the way so Tuffnut can get out of the cave. I go to pick up on a rock and a hand appears on mine. I look up and see Snotlout. Both of us pull away. I try to focus on a different rock, my hand pushes a bang out of my eyes.

Snotlout goes to take another rock, but when he pulls it out a larger rock comes rolling down. He pauses, and before he can move, I push him out of the way, barely making an escape myself, "If you're not going to watch what you're doing," I say, rolling my sleeves up, "then just sit there. Getting killed would be really bad."

And then I turn around and continue to dig through the rocks.

**Word Count: **3,089


	10. Chapter 9

**Horizon Chapter 9**

**A/N:** So we're getting one step in the right direction! We have two members of the academy right with each other! One complication is dealt with ^^ HURRAY! I'm happy :D But how long will it take for the rest? And what will be done next? Guess you'll have to see ;) And here goes Chapter 9.

* * *

><p>After spending several hours in the cave, with nothing to light the way but the torches and candles we brought, we finally make a small enough hole amongst the rocks for Tuffnut to squeeze through. He brushes off his pants and crosses his arms over his chest, "Took you long enough. It was beginning to smell in there."<p>

"You were in there a couple hours."

"Of course. But I wasn't talking about the cave. I was talking about me."

Everyone's eyes widen, and we take a few steps away from Tuffnut, except Ruffnut who smiles, "You smell almost as bad as me."

"Ew!" Everyone takes one more step away from the twins.

"What? Its a serious achievement. Smell is the best thing about a viking. Like loyalty, and stubborness, and-"

"Actually Ruffnut, I don't think smell has anything to do with it. In fact, vikings hate smell." Hiccup notes.

"Excuse me Hiccup, ex-leader of the dragon training academy. I don't remember asking for your advice."

"And I wasn't giving you advice."

"Don't deny it."

Hiccup shrugs his shoulders, "I have no idea what you're talking about." The room goes quiet and no one speaks. The twins get together, and begin to talk really loudly, my ears are beginning to hurt.

I gesture back towards the tunnel, "Lets leave." We all head back towards the exit. Astrid and I walking together near the middle of the pack, with Hiccup at the front, just behind him is Fishlegs.

"Hey Penny," Tuffnut says, "I thought you and Snotlout broke up."

And the awkwardness comes back, "We did Tuffnut. A long time ago."

"Then why is he walking so close to you,"

"What are you...?" I turn around and Snotlout is right there. He stops suddenly, thankfully avoiding bumping into me or something even more embarrassing...accidental mouth to mouth contact. I glare, "Can I have some personal space please?" My tone is harsher than normal, my anger from previous is still left in my heart, i'm not as angry. But I needed him to stop acting like a child, stop treating me like he did. One moment showing signs of immaturity by ignoring me, and the next talking as if we were still dating. It made me upset, frustrated even. Yes, it is immature of me to act this way. But I don't care.

"Ouch," Tuffnut says.

Ruffnut laughs, "you got that right."

"Quit agreeing with me, woman!"

The twins start bickering. At least they were back to normal.

I don't turn around again to see how far away his is, Snotlout I mean. Instead I just pick up the pace with Astrid trailing behind me, "Wow, that was...harsh," Astrid whispers.

She is right, in my heart I know she is right, "I know. I'm just sick of being treated like some..." I try to find the right word, "a footstool. Useful one moment, then BOOM, ignored the next." Maybe those weren't quite the words I wanted, but it followed the general idea.

There were days when I would scold myself for liking Snotlout still, even after what happened. But there were days when I would remind myself that feelings weren't easy to control.

Still, I should never be this angry with anyone.

Astrid nods, "I don't blame you."

"No, I shouldn't act like this," I sigh, "its immature."

"Maybe. But you're putting Snotlout in his place. Trust me, your reaction is perfectly fine."

Her words hit me, they were true and right, but I still didn't feel good about reacting the way I did. Maybe I'd apologize eventually, but with the anger pushing on the way it did, I didn't know when that would be.

"Hahahaha!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut laugh. I turn my head to see Snotlout on the ground staring at the cave wall.

Tuffnut points at Snotlout, "He just ran into a wall! Hey Snotlout! Did you lose your eyes?"

The twins continue to snicker. Snotlout gets up and brushes his pants, glaring at them, "It wasn't THAT funny."

"You're right," Tuffnut laughs a little before finally settling down, "It was HILARIOUS!" And he starts back up again.

I facepalm, but continue towards the exit, trailing behind Fishlegs and Hiccup. This was my chance, "So Astrid," I try to speak in a low voice, "why don't you go to talk to Hiccup?"

"What!?"

"Talk to Hiccup. You know, talking is when your mouth is moving while words are coming out. And Hiccup is-"

"I know that, just...why are you telling me that?"

I shrug, "Why not? He's probably stressed," I bump her in the shoulder with my elbow, "he could use a person to talk to."

"I am not talking to Hiccup," Astrid whispers harshly.

"Not even if-"

"No."

"Or-"

"Nope,"

Well at least I tried, "Fine."

"Can we change the subject?"

It was obvious this would happen so I oblige and we continue to speak about other matters. I decide to mention the race, "My mom doesn't want me to race tomorrow."

"Wait? What?"

"She doesn't like dragons."

"She doesn't...like dragons? Who doesn't like dragons?"

I shrug, "My mom."

"That's ridiculous. Dragons are a part of our everyday lives." Astrid starts to talk about Stormfly, and I listen. When she is finished she looks at me, "what are you going to do?"

"Race," I say bluntly, "I can't let people control my life anymore. Its MINE."

"What will your mom do?"

"She says she'll disown me. But I doubt that. Probably ground me or something..." I say, "i need to get out of the house without her knowing..."

"Sneak out at dusk?"

"No. She'd wake up. Maybe through my window," I smile, remembering the window, "i'm out of practice. But it should work."

"Out of practice?"

"Oh," Crap, I can't let her know that once and a while I would sneak out to see Snotlout when we were dating. I never got caught by my parents and no one else knew, "well...you see...that is...I went to...see Oleander...yeah... Oleander..."

"Uh-huh?" She crosses her arms, "didn't you say once that Oleander slept at the bottom of the ocean.."

Caught, "Fine," I whisper, "I would sneak out to see Snotlout."

"His idea or yours?"

"His. It was quiet and we'd fly on Hookfang for a bit."

"Really?"

"Yes. But that's beside the point," It wasn't actually, "I need to sneak out tomorrow morning before dusk so I don't get caught. Then hide somewhere or Grease may find me." He could find my anywhere, "hopefully the race is cancelled tomorrow. This is stressful."

We discuss my strategy, but still I pray that the next day would bring some success.

* * *

><p>The race wasn't cancelled. The next morning before the sun reaches the sky, I slip through my window above my bed and cling to the tree outside. I shuffle down and silently run towards Hiccups home. This morning my wrist is paining a little, my entire arm feels sore. I don't know why.<p>

"Toothless," I call as quietly as I can. Toothless pops out of the window and meets me on the ground, "Sorry. I had to leave before mom woke up. Want to fly for an extra hour today?"

Toothless jumps up and gets excited, pushing me towards the cliffs where I would get on the saddle and start off towards the skies. We take to the skies and fly, twirling and practicing for the races. As the sun rises and sets into the sky, I see people begin to clean up the square from the previous days incident. But as the sun hits the peak of its rise, people stop what their doing and make their way to the races starting line.

I sigh, "Alright Toothless. Here's the part where we meet everyone at the arena." I was nervous for this, almost shaking in my boots. Toothless could feel it I guess, because he looks at me, "Fine. Just don't disobey mom very often." And I shudder at the thought of Grease. What will happen if he finds me?

My mom is outside the house, but she is so into her conversation that she doesn't see me fly by in the sky. We land in the arena, thankfully Snotlout and Astrid are already there. But I'm praying Grease doesn't find me.

"Hey Astr-"

"Penny!" CRAP! I look at her and cringe, I turn to see Grease walking towards me, "there you are. The race is starting and we need to get our seats."

I sigh, "I told you Grease. I'm in the race. I can't abandon it."

"No," Grease scowls, I didn't know he could do that, "you aren't in the race, you're not strong enough for it."

"She is so," Astrid argues before I can speak. Toothless is starting to glare and growl at Grease, "she's been in the race lots of times and she's won."

"Hahaha, that's funny,"Grease approaches me, "getting your little posse to stand up for you."

"Its true," Astrid glares.

"Or not. Come Penny, we must take our seats," He gets closer and I back up.

"I'm in the race. I'm not leaving."

"You are, actually," He grins, "now come."

Grease goes to grab my arm and Toothless gets in between us, glaring and snarling, "Move dragon."

He doesn't.

"Pitiful," He says, "but you are coming with me."

"Hey, grease face." A voice I recognize, Snotlout, "why don't you go pick on someone else?"

"Oh. You," Grease wipes his hands on his shirt, "I will not be leaving without Ms. Penny."

"Oh yeah, well I say you do." Snotlout is glaring.

"You can't order me around."

"Yes I can. I'm a Jorgenson. And the Jorgensons are one of the highest ranking clans on this island. So if I say leave, you leave," He smirks, "got it pig boy."

"How dare you."

Toothless approaches Grease slowly, glaring and snarling more. Grease begins to back up, staring at the dragon and then at me, "I'll tell your parents."

"Go ahead," I say, "tattletale. I don't care."

And then Toothless begins to run to Grease, he looks like he wants to bite his leg off. The guy screams, running out of the arena with his hands waving in the air, "Thanks," I look at Snotlout, "but this doesn't mean I'm still not angry."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously," I glare, "what you did was inexcusable."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means you shouldn't have done it," I say. And then I turn away and walk to the corner, Toothless following me. In a way I feel bad for snapping at Snotlout again, but by now i'm focused on what my mother will say to me when I get home. Even though she might only ground me, she can be unpredictable. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she came now.

The twins show up along with Fishlegs, and soon the horn sounds. Astrid and I look at each as rivals, no longer team members. But we were going to try to beat everyone, "If one of us wins," I say as I sit on Toothless, "we will both rejoice.

She agree's. And we fly off to the starting line.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the race, the twins are ahead by four, with Astrid at three and me at two. As usual Fishlegs is helping the twins, but Snotlout has surprised me so far. He sits there on Hookfang, making more mistakes than normal and bumping into everything in his way. I shake my head, if he would cotninue be disoriented he may end up killing himself again.<p>

Toothless and I speed up as Fishlegs grabs the sheep. He's ahead of the pack, with Astrid and the twins following. It was time for us to act.

"Speed time," I murmur and Toothless speeds up. He weaves around the twins, I stick my tongue out at them.

Tuffnut frowns, "Hey! No fair."

"It is," I respond, and we leave them in the dust. That's when I remember, Fishlegs would pass it to them. So instead I pull up and we are back where we were.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut calls, "take that!"

I want to laugh but I can't or someone would notice I was up to something. And then it happened. Fishlegs pulls up, getting behind Astrid and throws the sheep to Ruffnut. We speed up and I am able to grab the sheep in time.

"Hey!" Fishlegs calls.

"Bye!" I mock. Astrid catches wind, speeding up behind us as we head to the end of the lap, "she's going to jump on you," Out of the corner of my eye with my head turned I can already see her get ready, "Down Toothless." We dive before she has the chance to jump, under the baskets and back over. I throw my sheep into the basket, "Yes!" Now we're ahead.

As I glance down I catch my mother in the stands, she is cheering, but at the same time I see that she is an angry. Just something in her facial expression, I'm not able to point it out.

"Alright Toothless," I say, "the next sheep is by Svens farm. Maybe if I win, mom won't get so angry." Thank goodness the order of the sheep were was always the same, or similar enough.

We start the lap, taking a lead in front of everyone else, and easily we grab the sheep and throw it later into our basket.

From there the outcome of the race would have been easily predicted when Fishlegs and the twins sped away of me.

The black sheep was here, I was actually beating Astrid, but the twins were ahead by several points, "The black sheep," I say when I hear the horn, "lets go claim a victory. This will be a good change."

We speed up as I see the launcher fling the sheep into the air, but as Toothless is about to grab something whips in front of us and the sheep is gone.

Snotlout got it, "Snotlout, Snotlout, Oi oi oi!"

"Great," I mutter, "Toothless, I hope he's slightly disorientated. Otherwise we might lost."

Toothless looks at me, smiling or trying to, "You think he still is? Then lets use it against him."

We follow him into the sky, and now we are facing Hookfang and Snotlout.

"Hey Snotlout, how many cats can you get in a tree before it collapses?"

He looks at us confused.

Then we spring into action. Toothless glides below Hookfang while I jump off the saddle and grab the sheep from his hands. I almost miss Toothless, but I land on him.

"Crap!" I scream, then i'm falling, clinging to the sheep, "Toothless!"

The dragon accelerates as I fall, and i'm scared. I don't want to die. But I have to focus. Toothless angles himself, and with one hand I yank myself on to the saddle, adjusting the peddle. Toothless tries to pull up. But we're too late.

We land on to the ground, I flip off of Toothless's saddle, still clinging to the sheep. I almost fall off the cliff, but thankfully I don't. My bad arm is throbbing when I finally lay on the ground.

Everyone flies towards me landing on the ground, "Are you okay?" Astrid calls, kneeling beside me.

"Yeah," I pet the sheep, who is still alive...surprisingly, "is Toothless okay." I look at him, his tail wing is broken, "darn it."

"Wow that was a serious fall," Tuffnut says, trying to take the sheep.

Snotlout is flying by Fishlegs watching. Now I feel bad. I look at the sheep, and with my eyes closed I fling it at Snotlout, "You take it," It was wrong to use his disorientation against him, winning wasn't that important anyway.

For a moment he's surprised, but he flies off towards the finish line, "Why did you do that? You could have won."

"Its not worth it. I did something I shouldn't have," I smile, "besides there will be another race."

And then I hear the crowds cheer.

"I'll be right back, "Fishlegs flies over towards the finish line.

"I'll give you a lift," Astrid helps me up. The twins follow us as we fly towards the starting line.

Snotlout should be rejoicing but he isn't.

"Congratulations," Hiccup announces, "Penny!"

I frown, "What?" I'm so confused, "Hiccup!" I call, "what's going on? Didn't Snotlout win?"

"No," He looks at me, "he threw the sheep in your basket." My eyes widen in shock. Before I can say anything he looks around, "where's Toothless?"

"We were in an accident!" I gesture to Astrid who flies lower, "he's fine, but his tail fin is broken."

"Oh no, I need to see him. Astrid, can you take me there?" I'm surprised, he's actually talking to Astrid.

She nods without any hesitation.

"I'll take care of things for you," I say, "don't hurry."

He smiles, "thank you." And they fly off.

For a moment I'm thankful, I didn't get too hurt. I would've broken a million bones or died.

I glance at Snotlout, slightly confused. Until it hits me.

Fishlegs was right.

**Word Count:** 3,017

* * *

><p>I only got two questions, but i'm going to answer them anyway.<p>

**When will the next chapter be out?**

I aim to have one out every day; 3,000 words a chapter. Hopefully the story will be over by Christmas.

**How did you get so writing?**

Haha, thanks for the compliment ^^ I don't consider myself to be good enough to deserve a compliment like that :P But, I use to read a lot, and write a lot as a kid. I'm using fanfiction to get back into my game, and get better :) It will be easier to read hopefully once I finish, then go back and rewrite the chapters ^^ The key is learning, accepting constructive criticism and trying your best/perseverance :)


	11. Chapter 10

**Horizon Chapter 10**

**A/N:** Hope you guys are ready for the next chapter! Still preparing for the big game changing thing in a few chapters. Are you guys ready for it? Here's chapter 10!

* * *

><p>Weeks are go by slowly; just as I had feared, the minute I walked into the house my mother pointed up the stairs and grounded me for who knows how long. Grease didn't take being threatened by a dragon and a "strange boy" too lightly, and when complaining to his mom, she refused to allow him to marry "such a brat." Therefore, I had botched up this marriage agreement too.<p>

The main issue was my wrist, with each day it grew more and more painful until one day I found myself having difficulty using it. It was beginning to grow numb. I start to get worried; and growing more concerned each day it worsened. My worries lie with Gothi because if she wasn't certain as to what I had, there were days like this when I did wish that I knew for certain what I could, if this could be cured.

I often saw Astrid as she climbed my tree and talked to me through the open window. True I could escape, but doing that minimal made it harder to get caught. But Astrid caught me up daily on everything that was happening. Apparently the twins were back to normal, pranking every person they could find and arguing often. Their biggest target was Snotlout, despite Ruffnut's knowledge of Snotlout "pursuing" her, she didn't hold back on any of the pranks.

With no one to fly Toothless, and Hiccup not trusting the twins at all, he would do it himself occasionally. Astrid saw him in the skies a little bit, and there was always a smile on his face. I couldn't tell if this was a good sign, by the time I got back he'd want to me fly Toothless again. That is if I ever got back.

But with winter approaching as the air grew colder, I found myself dreading the coming snow. Snow was great, but it lasted so many months of the year. After a while I was praying that it would go away. Snoggletog would be coming not too long after the snow hit the ground, maybe it would be a good one...or not.

The sun has gone down, I sit on my bed trying to entertain myself by counting the amount of days until my birthday. But i'm bored still. I think of the world, of the people who have to sit in their rooms like me and be bored for a really long time.

I can't take this anymore.

I put my journal beside my empty dinner plate, and jump through the window, trying to grab the tree before I slam into it. My hand scrapes against a stick, and its bleeding now. I frown, "Great..." Now my hand is numb and the other one has blood. Yup, today was a good day.

Since most of the villagers were in their homes by now, I know I can get out without being caught, but its still risky. But if I don't get out right now, I may feel like suffocating. Is it worth sneaking out? I think for a moment, only to conclude that it is.

Back to the Svens farm, and into the forest. I find myself there more often, reflecting and thinking. I don't know why.

Maybe there were reasons deep down, the first time I had been here was...

My eyes widen. Snotout.

The first time I was here was when I was lost with Snotlout. My anger towards him has dwindled down, but I still feel hesitation. I hadn't forgiven him at all for what he had done to me. But was it right to hold in such things? When I loved him so much. These last few years, these few weeks had been difficult. With the growing pain, and death catching up to me, not knowing when it would knock on my door.

Love wasn't strong enough to describe this feeling. Over the past week, my heart had not only throbbed, but pounded when I saw him. The pounding took over, and the throbbing was still there, but then...it was like a whispering wind as it quietly passes through a valley.

I couldn't describe it, I CAN'T describe it.

"What am I going to do?" I say out loud, "I love him more than I did before. But we can't be together because of whatever reason he broke up with me. And I want to be with him, but because of this I can't. What am I going to do? Should I tell him about why these...attacks are happening?" They had gotten more frequent, mostly happening in the vicinity of my own room. Thankfully. But this week alone I had had three, and it was only Thorsday! "I don't want to die." Death didn't settle with me, like poison in the body. I wanted to reject it, push it away.

But what was I to do? What could I do?

"Maybe I'll tell him. It seems like a good idea. I mean why shouldn't I tell him?" I sigh, "Maybe i'm afraid he'll take it the wrong way. But how could anyone?"

I hear something, and look up.

The purple Nadder.

"Oh. You again," I was resting on a rock, but now i'm standing, feet firm on the ground, "you ran away before."

The dragon stays away, but its not as aggressive as last time. The wings are normal, not up like before, and the dragon isn't growling. I smile, "Don't worry about the arm. It doesn't spread," It makes a noise, slightly affectionate. I tilt my head, "You're not as bad as I thought you would be. I saw you kill another dragon." I was expecting to be scared, but for some reason I'm calm. The purple Nadder approaches me slowly and I hold my breath, trying to stay in the same position to not disturb it.

Its right in my face, sniffing my hair then looks at my bad arm. With its mouth, it grabs my shoulder and slowly starts to pull, "Hey. I need that." The dragon releases my arm, slowly growing aggressive until its wings are up high, "Its okay." I say with a smile, "Don't freak out. Its just a bad arm. It doesn't work well. No one knows what's wrong with it, if I knew it would be fixed."

Still, the dragon is a little aggressive, flaring its wings.

We are stare at each other, I look into its eyes. It looks at me. I see a reckless, expressive girl who just wanted to be loved and to see everyone flourish. I see someone who believes in herself, but doesn't have the courage to do anything about anything. The person who underestimates herself. The person who wanted her love life back.

Me.

"I don't know," I start talking, "I wish this wouldn't give me such issues. I wish I could just fly away and never come back again. I wish this stupid arm would heal..." I groan, "...and of course, I never get what I would like."

The dragon gurgles, its wings are still lifted but in a matter of a second it drops them.

I laugh, "You're one funny little dragon. And I thought I'd be scared of you...Yet i'm not. In fact, you're not scary at all..." I frown, "so why did you kill that Nadder?"

Silence.

"If only dragons could speak English." I look down at me arm, and start to panic. It was white, extremely white, but what made me freak out was the orange colors that were appearing near my wrist. I try to move my hand, and I can't. I try again, same problem, "Crap." Maybe I should have gone to see Gothi like everyone suggested, but I didn't think it would do anything. My fate has already been sealed, "I can't move my hand," I sigh, "great, just great. I could be dying and now my hand is numb and I can't move it."

The purple Nadder hits my hand with its head, it sounds a little like a parrot and a chicken I notice, "You're kinda sweet. Even if you're a Nadder killer."

It lifts up its wings.

"Sorry, i didn't meant to offend you," I say, "my dragon Oleander was kind too. But you know, she was old." The dragon makes its parrot noise, tilting its head, "i'd rather a dragon die of what she did. Old age. Not disease or anything. Less suffering I guess," I caress my numb hand, "if only she were still alive." Even if she were, would she approve of how I'm acting? I don't think she would.

I look at the purple Nadder, "I should go home. Its getting cold, the winter months begin soon. I need to find my jacket anyway."

If only they weren't, then I could be out here for much longer. I get up and wipe my pants off with my good hand, "I guess I'll see you later." I turn and go to leave, with thumping feet following, "You can't come with me." The dragon tilts its head, "my parents would surely hurt you if they saw you. They hate dragons. I don't know you well, but anyone getting hurt because me..." The dragon makes a parrot noise, "I'll come see you again, okay?" Deep down i don't know if this is true, i may die before then.

The dragon hits me with its head, "Hey. Are you a mind reader or something? I'll try not to die."

Before the dragon can do anything I turn away and start off for home. The dragon doesn't follow me and in a way i wish it did. I feel lonely again, it was something I felt sometimes still, but as the days went by no longer did I feel it.

"What are you doing out?" I hear someone say, Snotlout.

I turn to him, "Oh. Hey. Getting some air I guess..." The anger was gone long ago, I could look at him now and not feel any remorse. The strong emotion that I couldn't describe begins to overpower. Love.

"Aren't you suppose to be at home?"

"Yup," I scratch my neck, "but its kinda suffocating. Weeks on end in one, tiny room. All alone..."

"You're not all alone. You have Astrid,"

I frown, "You suck at hints." I turn and start to walk away.

"Why do you keep getting mad at me?" Snotlout declares, running after me as I walk into the village, "no one gets mad at Snotlout."

"I don't know," I say, shaking my head, "been out of sorts lately. I'm not mad, I was stating a fact. Besides, I had every reason to be mad weeks ago."

"What reasons? There were none." He retorts, "I'm a genius. A man of integrity, if someone had reason I'd know."

"You don't..." I whisper loud enough for only me to understand.

He frowns, "Excuse me? Do we have a problem here?"

"You don't just break up with someone and give NO reason," I say finally, "I mean...did you even think about how that would affect me?"

Snotlouts quiet at first, "Really, you're going to go there?"

"Yeah i'm going there," I whisper, "you don't think about anyone but yourself sometimes. And those times are when you are needed. Do you have any sense left in your body to even think about how girls take no reason breakups?"

"Its just a break-up...Don't get you knots tied in a bundle."

I frown, "Just a break-up...JUST a break up?" This man was impossible, border-lining annoying. I'm frustrated again, angry, but that strong feeling is still there, "There is nothing 'just" about s breakup...especially when-" I still love you. They were on the tip of my tongue

"When what?" He wanted me to finish my sentence, but I couldn't say it.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter. You don't care anyway..."

As I try to leave he grabs my bad arm, a sharp pain runs up it and I feel like screaming. I close my eyes tightly, "Ouch."

"What is this...?" Snotlout releases my arm, staring at the white skin and the orange coloring, "...why's your arm turning orange?"

I was going to tell him, but now I can't. The anger is boiling, "Nothing."

"It's not nothing," He says, "that's not natural."

"Leave it."

"Why?"

"Because I am asking you to. You don't care anymore, remember? There's no reason to tell." It stabs my heart to say something like, when I know I'm wrong.

He stares at me, glancing at the ground and folding his arms over his chest, "Tell me."

"Of all the..." I glare, "I said i'm not...so i'm not."

"Fine whatever."

I continue to walk away, but something pushes me to turn back. He's standing there, looking at the floor. The mad expression on his face scares me a little, but there's something else. Something I would see in his eyes when he would stare at me with that sad look on his face. For a moment longer I am angry, but I can feel my own expression soften. I look to the ground, and regret it. I don't want to be mad at him, there was no reason to anymore. If what Fishlegs said was right, which I knew it was, there must have been some reason I didn't know. His father maybe...

Seconds pass and I gather the courage and walk back, "Sorry." I speak softly, "its been a stressful few years. Gets easy to snap..."

"Its okay," He glances at me, "its not like it hurt or anything."

I laugh, "You're an open book."

"Huh?"

"Its easy to tell what you're thinking," I shake my head, "You don't need to lie."

"Snotlout doesn't lie."

"Snotlout just did." I say, "like i said. Open book."

"Okay, so maybe it hurt a little," Snotlout replies, "I just don't get what the issue is with your arm. You should tell me."

He was giving me the speech, the one he gave me when I was firm...and then I would crack. I caress me bad arm, "Trying to ignore it, pretending it doesn't exist. Talking about therefore is...not an option. Limiting who knows about it to avoid too much pity," I frown, "attention from pity itself is pitiful."

"I won't pity you. Snotlout pities no one,"

"Snotlout will pity me, its not like that. Something this serious is pitied," I stroke my wrist, "something this bad."

"What could be so bad?" Snotlout asks, "look, I'm sorry I broke up with you like that. I didn't want to tell you why."

"I didn't think you did," I smile a little, "but it would've been easier if you did. I don't like being left in the dark."

"I know," He takes a couple steps towards me, touching my bad arm, "Tell me what's wrong."

For a moment I hesitate, Snotlout was showing that side to him I couldn't refuse. I concluded I was going to tell him but now that I actually could, I didn't know if I should. But I remember my words just now, about not being left in the dark, and I imagine what would happen if the roles were reversed. I need to tell him, "Okay," I start, "Several weeks ago, I-" An explosion farther away interrupts me.

We turn towards a large cloud of red smoke as it ascends towards the sky, "What was that?" Snotlout asks.

"Lets go see," I smile, "I'll tell you about my arm later."

He hesitates, but nods, and we dash towards the source of the explosion. I try my best to keep up, keeping my arm against my chest. Snotlout is much faster, getting a few feet away from me in a matter of minutes. Suddenly, I'm having a hard time breathing and I stop, placing my hand on my knee and trying to take sturdy breaths. It takes only a moment, before I'm running again. Slower this time, so I don't run into another breathing problem.

When we get there, the food storage is on fire and Hiccup is standing there. Villagers come out of their homes and begin to assist in getting the fire under control.

Hiccup begins barking orders and pointing in different directions, "If we don't get this under control. We'll starve."

"What did this?" I ask Hiccup. Snotlout looks at me, I'm out of breath and try to smile a little. He turns to us, looking at Snotlout and then me.

He looks exasperated, "I...I don't know."

"Can I help?"

"Keep a look out for whatever did this. Snotlout, get a bucket and start throwing water on the fire."

Snotlout glares.

"Now!"

"Fine...okay ," Snotlout looks at me, patting my bad arm softly, then disappears behind a set of homes to find some buckets.

Then from the air a screech pierces the night. It echoes, the wind is beginning to pick up. A orange, giant beast hovers above the ocean, looking ready to attack. It is staring at us, particularly in the direction of Hiccup and I.

My mouth drops. It was that orange horror dragon.

**Word Count: 3,010**


	12. Chapter 11

**Horizon Chapter 11**

**A/N:** Another update today! :D I'm so excited to write this chapter and the next. Heehee ;) :D I've been planning this for a while, a friend gave me an idea for the latter part of the chapter so i'm happy to finally write it! Anyway...here's Chapter 11!

* * *

><p>I stare up at the large dragon as it hovers above the ocean, watching, waiting. For what I don't know. In way a way, I never want to know what was going on in its mind, and yet I do. If I knew, we could keep him away for who knows how long. The biggest mysteries I didn't have answers to. How did Hiccup know this dragon? Why did this dragon continue to return?<p>

But then it hits me, the sooner we would start to figure out the answers, the sooner the issue would be resolved. I take my eye off the dragon and talk to Hiccup who is staring at it beside me, "What do we do? What's it want?"

Hiccup hesitates, "I...I don't know."

"C'mon Hiccup," I knew he was lying, he had to be, "you recognized it last time. You can't tell me you don't know what it wants."

"I just..."He looks at me, "yes. We've met before. A mission. But this isn't the time to talk about it."

I frown.

He looks to the ground, "I promise, once this is over I'll tell you everything you need to know."

My stare hardens.

"I promise."

I'm satisfied, "Alright. What do we do?"

For a moment, Hiccup thinks, "Get everyone who was in the academy and bring them here. We can come up with something."

I nod, keeping my numb wrist against my chest and running past the people as they come out of their homes to assist everyone else. Then, the dragon screeches, heading to the homes and firing fire at every single one. I gasp, "Its destroying our homes. Gotta get the academy."

First, I manage to track down Fishleg as he leaves his home and stares at the dragon, "Fishlegs!" He looks at me, I can't run much longer, but stop in front of him. Thankfully I didn't have an attack, and in between breaths I speak "Hiccup wants everyone at the food storage. We're going to try to come with a strategy to get rid of this thing. The academy may not exist, but we need those skills right now."

Fishlegs nods, "You got it." And he runs off towards where I had just been with Meatlug following him. I smile, one down.

Next is Astrid. She is running with the crowd towards the fires, "Astrid. Hiccup wants us," She looks at me, "he believes we can come up with a way to get rid of this thing."

She hesitates.

"Its just once Astrid," I smile, "its the only way we can save Berk from burning to the ground."

It takes a moment, but Astrid smiles, running past me with Stormfly following her. Now the twins. But I knew where they would be. I run up a hill, its getting harder and harder to breath, but I persist. On the top of their house are the twins, staring at the chaos as it unfolds, "Wow," I can hear Tuffnut say, "look at all that fire."

"Yeah. Its wicked."

"I could watch it all day!"

"Ruffnut! Tuffnut!"

They don't answer at first.

"Guys!"

"What!?" The both respond.

"Hiccup needs everyone at the food storage."

"Just a second," Tuffnut answers.

"Now!"

"Okay..." Ruffnut says, and they jump on their Zippleback and fly towards the food storage.

By now I'm starting to feel dizzy, its hard to breath. I try to steady my heartbeat, closing my eyes and imagining the world as if it were nothing but a home of peace. I shouldn't have run...I know I shouldn't have.

When I get back to the food storage, i'm out of breath again, wheezing and coughing. Hiccup is already speaking, gesturing to different places and pointing up towards the sky. I stand beside Snotlout, who elbows me, "Where were you?"

"Walking."

"That's a bad idea," He blurts out, "you don't sound too good. Who told you to do that!?"

I look at Hiccup, but don't say anything. But looking was enough.

"Why'd you send her walking? She can't breath now because of you. First, you kill your own father because you can't train Toothless, then-"

"Snotlout!" Astrid exclaims.

Hiccup glares, "I did not kill my father."

"Uh, yes you did. You're horrible training skills-"

"Can we just focus on this!?" Hiccup exclaims, angry.

Was that possibly why Snotlout wasn't getting along with Hiccup? Sure they rarely got along, but I look at Snotlout and I see something in his eyes. Not just anger, but hatred. Despite Snotlouts own actions in the past, he never truly hated Hiccup. I try to push it out of my mind. focusing back on Hiccup as he speaks, "Does anyone have any ideas?"

"Does the dragon have any other weaknesses?"

Fishlegs answers, "The only one noticeable is heights. As you can tell, the dragon doesn't fly very high and any attempt to drives it back closer to the ground."

"Is there any way we can discover weaknesses?"

Hiccup looks at me, "I don't think that will work. We used a weakness against it last time. I doubt it will fall for anything like that again."

"Then what do we do?" Astrid again.

We all look at the monster as it dives towards us, bearing its teeth, getting ready to fire. Everyone runs, ducking out of the way just in time. That dragon came out of nowhere. It pulls up, turning and heading to the ocean.

"Why is it so angry?" Astrid asks, "Hiccup. What are we going to do? We have no options."

Hiccup hesitates, "We do have one."

"What is that?"

"If we can lure it out to the ocean, and make a line so it can't get to Berk without coming at us, we can fire at it and scare it off."

"I don't know," Fishlegs says, "this dragon seems pretty stubborn. It may not fall for it..."

"We have to try," Hiccup notes, "if we don't. It'll burn Berk to the ground."

Everyone agree's, the twins smirk, "Does this mean we get to blow stuff up?" Tuffnut asks, smiling.

Hiccup groans, "No Tuffnut, we're not blowing anything up."

"Well that's no fun,"

"Why can't we blow stuff up?" Ruffnut crosses her arms over her chest, "i mean, its not we're hurting anyone and-"

"That's it!" Hiccup exclaims, "Ruffnut, Tuffnut. You guys are geniuses!"

"Of course we are," Tuffnut responds, "we knew that."

"Hiccup, what are you thinking?" Astrid looks at him.

For the first time in a while, he looks back at her and smiles, "That we can save Berk."

It took minutes to explain the plan, push the dragon towards open sea, take some barrels full Zippleback gas and blow them up with firepower to scare the dragon off. I thought it was a good plan. I could see the look of determination in Hiccups eyes. The courage in Astrids.

Things felt normal again.

"I can't drive," I say quickly as everyone else mounts their dragons. I speak softly to Hiccup, and show him my arm.

His eyes widen, "Maybe you should stay here."

"No," I shake my head, "I can be of some help. I have one good arm. But you're going to have to drive."

"Sure," That was easier than I thought.

Hiccup jumps on Toothles and I follow, getting on Toothless the best I could with one working arm. Hiccup starts barking orders, "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, gather all the Zipplebacks and start filling the barrels. Snotlout, the three of us are going to distract the dragon. Keep it away from Tuffnut and Ruffnut. Astrid, Fishlegs, gather the barrels you can find. When we're ready, Toothless will fire a plasma blast into the sky."

Everyone starts their jobs; Hiccup guides Toothless below the dragon, and then when we are behind it Snotlout begins to mock the dragon, "Hey, ugly." Hookfang fires at the beast, "Oh i'm sorry. Did we hurt you?" He ends by talking like the beast was two, then snickers and flies away. The orange dragon screeches,

"Toothless, plasma blast!" Toothless fires at the dragon before it can react to Snotlout's mocking. The plasma ball hits the orange dragon, and it turns. I swear its glaring, "Toothless, sky!"

We fly high, but not high enough to push the dragon to fly back down to the ocean. Maneuver after maneuver, we manage to barely escape the dragon as it fires.

"The goo!" I exclaim, "its firing goo."

"How much longer on the barrels?"

I look over towards the twins, there are several Zipplebacks breathing gas into the barrels, "They've finished some. Do we start now?"

"Not yet, just a few more minutes."

"Hiccup I don't know how much longer we can last."

Hiccup smiles, "The dragon must have a shot limit. If we wait until it can't fire, then we can signal the twins and get rid of this thing."

"Have you kept track?"

"6. Goo and fire, but that doesn't include the homes."

"It shouldn't be long then."

"No."

Suddenly I feel dizzy. I blink a couple times, and try to clear my mind so its blank.

"Alright toothless," I hear him say, "lets give him a headache."

I can feel the dragon suddenly turn, heading in the direction we had been coming from. Toothless growls, diving up suddenly and then down. My eyes are closed, my good hand grasping at Hiccups waist as we continue these odd maneuvers.

Something was wrong...something was terribly wrong. My eyesight comes back, my suddenly its getting hard to breath. I pray it doesn't happen now, that I don't have a attack. It would be awkward and totally odd to have one in the middle of the battle.

"I don't think it can fire anymore," Hiccup notes, "that's eight. Toothless, time to give the signal." I open my eyes, Toothless fires into the sky. Several riders and their dragons grab a single barrel as we finish our half, "Trap time."

We flip over the dragon, so the orange horror has its back to the wide open ocean. Everyone gathers above, with Toothless continuing to distract the dragon.

Now its almost impossible to breath. We were barely over land, but I was scared. Scared that something bad was going to happen to me, scared that I was going to have another attack. If not, I was coming mighty close. I didn't know where anyone else was anymore, not Astrid, not the twins, not Fishlegs...or Snotlout.

Then, I couldn't breath. A stabbing pain shoots from my wrist up my arm, and that's all I can focus on. My head is growing foggy, my eyesight dizzy. I can't hear anything but ringing, all I sense is Toothless under me as he hovers mid air. I wanna scream, I want to speak. I want to just get out of here and go home. I pray this isn't it, that life for me doesn't end here. But what was I to do?

Seconds feel like minutes, my lungs feel like they're going to explode. Everything is beginning to feel like jello. My legs underneath me are hanging on either side of Toothless, but they do not hold me steady like they usually do. The ringing gets louder, my head is now pounding. I press my hand against my forehead, and I gasp for air. One last attempt to breath; even if it wouldn't happen.

Then I'm falling, and the darkness engulfs my entire world.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long my eyes remain closed, but i'm pretty sure i'm dead. I have to wake up, I have to try. But I can't, I just can't.<p>

The light isn't finding me, I'm trapped in the darkness. Why can't I find the light? I couldn't leave the world yet. I had so much I hadn't done.

Suddenly, I hear something. An explosion. A screech. A group of people celebrating in victory. Could this be in a dream? Where was I?

My eyes open and the light finally returns, I look around, my eyesight is blurry but its beginning to focus. I blink, my chest is hurting. Its abnormal, sure I felt out of breath before or my eyesight would be a little blury, but not this bad. My chest had never hurt before.

It takes me a couple seconds to realize a few things outside my aching body. One, I can feel something underneath my head, its propping it up. Second, the air has grown cold. And yet, something warm is keeping me from freezing.

When I come to, I start to hear voices.

And one face appears above me.

Snotlout.

He's looking at me, that desperate, concerned, sad look I saw in him often when something was wrong. Or when he would look at me while he was pursuing Ruffnut. I groan, "Where am I?"

"Berk," He responds right away. I laugh, but start coughing halfway through, "don't do that! Are you trying to kill yourself? You just had a heart attack!"

"Heart...attack...?" I don't remember anything.

"Don't you remember?"

"No."

"You fell off of Toothless and almost died!"

I think, maybe its familiar but I can't remember exactly what he's talking about. Or what I'm doing here, "I don't remember."

The look on his face grows more concerned, he turns to someone, "Someone get Gothi!"

"I...don't...need Gothi," I try to sit up. A pain shoots through my chest, my wrist is in pain as well. I let me body fall, my head resting against whatever was propping it up, "okay...I do."

The pain in my chest is bad, its hard to breath, but in time I find myself breathing easier and easier. But the pain in my wrist isn't gone.

"Did...we drive it off?" I ask, staring up at him.

"Of course we did," Snotlout answers boldly, "that thing didn't stand a chance against Hookfang and me. It was scared the moment is saw us."

Of course I'm tempted to laugh, I want to so bad. Despite the previous problem when I laughed, I laugh a little, "Funny..."

"You really shouldn't talk," Something shifts below me. That's when I realize something. My heads rested against the step near the Great Hall...and Snotlouts arms are around me. It feels warm...but weird. He didn't do this normally.

I had to tell him, I had to try. If I died now, I wold have many regrets, but one would not be finishing what we were speaking about earlier, "No pity..." I murmur looking up to the sky, "Snotlout...I'm-"

"Stop talking. You might have another attack," He interrupts.

But I can't listen, "I'm...dying..."

That takes him by surprise. His eyes widen and he shakes his head, "You're not dying. You just need Gothi. Don't talk nonsense."

"I'm not..." I manage to say, and look over at my arm. The orange discoloration has grown, now all over my wrist and extending a little up my arm. I catch my breath, waiting several minutes before talking again so I speak fully, "...dragon shot goo and..." I swallow, "...it got on my arm. Gothi said...it did something to it...but she...didn't know how...serious," Now was the hardest part, the part i didn't like to talk about, "...she said i'd get sick, die slowly. Or..." I look at him, he's looking at me like he does...when he's concerned, confused, "die quickly."

There. I told him. Finally. After all those weeks of not saying anything, of letting anger and hurt and disappointment stand in my way. I had overcome it. It didn't stop me. I pushed past it.

I made it.

"That's, that's funny," Snotlout forces a smirk, "dying because of a goo spitting dragon. What a story..."

And then there was that.

I glare at him, and after a few seconds he looks at me...and the smirk is gone, "You're being serious, aren't you?"

I nod.

"No...you can't die!" He exclaims, "that doesn't make sense. You can't die."

Something in me wants to comfort him, but I know I can't. All I can do is lay there and watch as panic unfolded. I feel like crying, i feel like letting myself die to keep the suffering minimal for the both of us. But I know there will be suffering no matter what.

I try to stay positive, but I can't, watching him panic scared me. I didn't want him to panic, rarely did he. But I was angry, angry that I couldn't do anything to stop this.

And then I can't breath again. Its not as bad as before.

"Stay with me," He exclaims, "don't die. Just hang in there. Gothi will come."

My lungs feel like they are going to explode, a pain shoots through my wrist. I had one more thing to say, just one more thing before I could leave this world in peace.

The most important thing ever, "Snotlout..." I manage to gasp, I look up at him, "...i love you."

My eyes close. The last thing I hear is his voice calling my name.

_Penny!_

**Word Count:** 3,014


	13. Chapter 12

**Horizon Chapter 12**

**A/N:** Chapter twelve has arrived. I don't have much to say besides R&R!

* * *

><p>And then I saw Stoick, he stares at me clapping, "You've done well."<p>

Yup I'm dead. Goodbye world.

* * *

><p>That's the end...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm just messing with you XD Sorry couldn't resist, here's the real chapter 12 :P *laughs out loud and runs from readers*<p>

* * *

><p>It's burning, something is burning. Maybe I'm dead this time, rotting in the fiery flames of hell. Or maybe I'm being roasted alive and eaten by dragons! No, that doesn't make sense. But I can't move my arm...I can't move it. I can't move either.<p>

"She's waking up," The nothingness was disappearing, the darkness was fading. I was definitely dead, rotting in some person's jail cell as punishment for something I did while I was alive. I can't think of any other reason why a person would feel this much pain otherwise. My eyes open, and the first thing I do is scream.

"Calm her down," I hear a voice say, "before she see's it." See what? See what?"

I look around, my forehead sweating, my body is hot under the blanket. My eyesight blurry. It adjusts and I see I'm in a room made of wood, on a bed with a pillow underneath.

"Calm down," Snotlout says. He's standing to my left, there's a crowd of people on my right, but I can't see who exactly.

"Pain..."I manage to say, its so painful, I can't even speak without a tear falling down my cheek, "...something hurts." Sure i'm whining, but the hot burning feel in my right arm is rising. "what..."

"Keep her distracted."

"Doing what?"

"Anything!" I recognize the second voice as Hiccups. But my mind is beginning to dull with the feeling of the burning pain, "just keep her attention off her arm." Off my arm.

"What's wrong with my-?"

"So," Snotlout interrupts grabbing my cheeks and pulling my face to his, "how are you...uh..."

"What's wrong with my arm?" I ask, turning my head to look.

Before I see anything he grabs my cheeks and again pulls them towards him, "Look here!"

"But I wanna look at my arm..."

Snotlout looks at Hiccup, "That's a...funny question. Lets talk about something else. You never did tell me-"

"Snotlout," I say, "what's wrong with my arm?"

"Uh...i don't know."

"I'm going to look if you don't tell me," Sweat droplets are on my forehead.

He glares, "If you look I'll kiss you."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes!"

I feel like laughing, but the pain is way too overwhelming, "You're no the type."

"Are you saying I can't do it? The Great Snotlout? I can do ANYTHING I want."

"Then do away, Snotman because I'm looking," I have to know, I must know. Why is my arm burning, why can't I move it?

And I was wrong.

My head turns, and once again, I'm about to see why everyone is keeping me from seeing my arm. But then, a hand grabs my cheeks, forcing me the other way and as I never thought would happen, there are are lips firmly placed on mine.

For a moment my eyes widen, it feels warm, but I'm shocked. NEVER would he have done this when we were dating. It scares me a bit, is the situation really that serious? His eyes are closed and as we stay in that position longer, I feel mine close as well. I don't know how much longer we are in that position. But eventually he pulls away and we stare at each other.

His face turns towards Hiccup, and something causes him to speak, "What are you looking at!?"

"Nothing."

"You..." I mutter, "...your face is red."

He touches it, "Its not red. Its just hot in here. Is it hot in here? I swear its hot in here!"

"Snotlout..." I slam my head down, it lands on a pillow, "what's going on? Why won't anyone let me look at my arm?"

He hesitates, looking back at Hiccup again, then back at me, "Fine. But you have to promise not to freak out..."

"I can't promise that," My arm is burning, my upper arm is burning.

"You're so stubborn!" Snotlout exclaims, "fine. Look."

My head turns and I look. What sight before my is shocking.

I see nothing.

Just my shoulder covered in blood, "Where's my arm?" My head whips to Snotlout, "they took my arm off!?"

"I said don't freak out."

"How can I not freak out!? My arms gone," I feel like crying. My hear accelerates, I start to panic. And then my eyes roll into the back of my head and i'm in darkness.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, the room is quiet. Anyone who was working on my arm is gone. I look at it, there's nothing but some old fashion bandages and a lot of blood. My arms gone. I thought it was a dream, a nightmare. Sent by the someone to torture me, but its true.<p>

I sigh resting my head on my pillow and staring up to the ceiling, what was I going to do? "Stupid..."

"Who are you calling stupid?" Snotlout asks. I look to my left and he's sitting on a wooden bench, his back against the wall.

There's still pain, I can feel a stinging sensation on my open wound and my left hand clenches the blanket on top of me, "Nothing. Just hurts...a lot,"

"It should," Snotlout gets up, walking across the floor and standing beside the bed I lay, "your arm was taken off."

"Thanks captain obvious," I mutter under my breath.

"I can hear you ya know?"

I don't care, I just don't care. My arms gone, its embarrassing to look at. There's nothing there but a stump and I hated it. I didn't want anyone looking at me, I didn't want to look at it anymore. I look up at the ceiling, and away from the monstrous thing that was once my arm. Why couldn't I have just died? "Oh." Is all I can say.

"It doesn't look THAT bad!"

"It looks hideous!" I exclaim, "unnatural. Arms are suppose to be attached to shoulders. Not this...thing."

"Come on, lots of people have lost their limbs."

"Who cares?" I didn't like it, not one bit, "I wish I died."

Snotlout is glaring now with his arms crossed over his chest, "Excuse me? Wish you DIED? What about me? My opinion is what's most important."

"What are you going to tell me?" The kiss must have been a dream also, I mean, he wouldn't do that. Not with so many people in the room, and certainly not in public, "that i don't matter? I'm nothing without my arm."

"Enough about the arm!" Snotlout exclaims, "all great warriors lost their limbs."

My expression softens and I look at him, "You think i'm a warrior?"

"Duh. You're dating the Snotman. You'd better be a warrior."

Say what? I stare at him, my expression shifting. Did he just say we were dating? Since when, "Huh?"

"You seriously didn't hear me?"

"No. I did. I think..." I think the pain is playing tricks on my hearing, "the pain must be playing with my ears. I could've just sworn you said we are..." I hesitated, "...dating..."

Snotlout is near the left hand side of the bed, "Of course I said that. Are you going deaf or something?"

I laugh, "No." But there was something I didn't understand, something important, "i didn't know we were dating..." Hopefully he can clear something up.

"We weren't..." He trails off, waiting a couple minutes before saying anything else, "...until I kissed you."

"So that wasn't a dream..." I look back at the ceiling, "...wait, why do you get to decide?"

"Because I'm Snotlout," Snotlout answers, "...and I..." His face goes red, and he looks down, "...you."

"I can't hear you." I wanted to hear it.

"...you." Again.

"I still can't hear you."

"Fine, don't be so picky. I love you too! Happy now?" He scratches his neck.

My eyes widen, "You...?" This was a lot to take in at once, "You do?"

"I said it didn't i?" He frowns, "don't make me say it again because I won't."

"But we broke up."

"Doesn't mean anything," He answers.

"Then why...?"

Snotlout hesitates, pulling up a stool and leaning against my bed, "Its my dad, okay? He's picky."

"So it was your dad," I smirk, and then whisper to myself, "Astrid was right."

"What?"

"Nothing," I look at him.

He continues, "no Jorgenson should date someone of lower clan status. We're warriors, we will always be warriors." Then he looks at me, "you're obviously one now. Since your arms gone."

"So you're dating me because my arms gone?" I glare, "what a reason." Sarcasm hurts, but whatever.

"More like an excuse," Snotlout says, "I want to date you."

"But you just-"

"Don't you know what excuses are?" He shoots back, "please don't make say the L word again."

"Love?"

"Stop talking!"

"Its not so hard to say it," I say.

"Then you say it."

"I just did."

"Say it again."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you too."

"Fine. I love you."

I think he stops breathing, I do too, "Stop saying that!" His face turns red.

Hilarious, "You're funny. Always changing your mind."

"Am not."

"You so are," I move my arm and hit his shoulder, "you totally just did."

"No..."

"Yes."

"I did not,"

I shake my head looking up at the ceiling, my arm is still paining. The open wound is still stinging, "My arm. Why did they remove it?"

"Something about toxin and blood..."

"Maybe Hiccup will know."

He glares again, "Maybe I know!"

"You obviously don't," I reply, "you just said."

Snotlout crosses his arms, "What if I do know?"

I stare at him.

"Okay. I don't know."

"No you don't," I sigh, "stupid arm stub..."

"It looks good on you."

"There's bandages on it; and blood."

"No, no its good. Its so..." He is trying to find the word, "...Penny." I feel like thing are back to normal between us, a normal conversation like this. I am smiling despite the pain, "What?"

"It's just," I close my eyes, "I imagined us talking this so many times over the last year. I never thought it would actually happen..."

"We're soul-mates," Snotlout states, "of course we would talk again. Time is short."

It was true. I close my eyes, yawning a bit. Exhaustion was wiping over me, but I had to fight it. This wasn't a dream, but what if it was.

"My dad is probably looking for me," Snotlout is about to leave.

I open my eyes "Can you stay? Until I fall asleep?"

"Fine. But don't waste time."

Just like Snotlout. I try to focus on my exhaustion, and focus the pain out. My eyes close and for a few minutes all I hear is our breathing. Then, something warm brushes up against my forehead and pushes my bangs to either side of my face. Something warm presses against my cheek, "Don't die while I'm gone beautiful."

And exhaustion takes me to dreamland.

* * *

><p>When I wake up its dark outside. A figure is sitting by my bed, smaller than Snotlout, writing something in a small journal. I see two more figures, much larger by my bed.<p>

One jumps up, "Easy Toothless," I hear Hiccup say, "You're awake..."

"Yeah," I manage to say before feeling something push my arm. Its the purple Nadder, "Oh. What are you doing here?"

Hiccup gestures to the door, "He's been sitting on Gothi's front porch for a while. We thought he would leave," Hiccup laughs, "and then he tried to push himself through the door."

"That must have been funny."

"It was. Until he managed to get in."

"Mess?"

"Oh yeah. But..." He watches as the Nadder sits by my bed and starts hitting my head, "...I can see why he wanted in."

The dragon sniffs my arm stub. And I watch as it sits down beside my bed and puts its head on the floor, "Where'd Snotlout go?"

"His father wanted him," Hiccup answers shutting his notebook, "heard him muttering something like that. How are you feeling?"

I sigh, "Sore. Tired. Its not everyday you lose your arm."

"I know how you feel. It's a lot to take in at first. But you'll get use to it. We'll find ways to help."

There were so many questions, and I knew I was going to ask them all, "Why...?" I look at my arm stump.

"We don't know what happened. Gothi thought it was badly infected, or something like that. Anyway we took removed it and..." He pauses, "the blood was dry. Clumped together."

I frown, "Like a blod clot."

"Kind of. It looked like it was hardening or something..." Hiccup smiles, "but we saved you at least. That's really good."

"It is."

Hiccup swallows, looking to the ground, "You probably want that explanation now."

It had completely slipped my mind, Hiccup was going to tell me about the dragon. I nod and he starts, "It was a day after I became Chief. Toothless and I went flying South. We'd never gone that way and I thought we could discover something new. We got this large mountain in the middle of nowhere."

"Large mountain?"

"It was weird. Below it was nothing but water. An underground volcano but above the waters surface. We went to investigate, and on a ledge was a nest with several eggs. We got too close and when the mother showed up we accidentally hit the nest with Toothless's tail. We only saved one egg. The rest went under the water."

My eyes widen, I understand now, "The dragon wants revenge."

"I don't know what to do," He sighs, "if Toothless and I leave. Then who will run the village? And if I don't leave, that thing will destroy Berk."

I think, "Just a suggestion of course. But if you brought the academy back into existence, even for a few months, we could study it. Learn about it. And maybe, everyone can work together to keep it away for good."

"Maybe," Hiccup says, "I don't know if that's a good idea..."

I shake my head, "We worked well earlier. Its the only way, and you know it. Berk needs it Hiccup. Why can't you see that?"

"Because I can't do it anymore. Don't you see? My actions, MY actions caused that thing to attack Berk. If I can't protect Berk than what am I?"

"What you think you are. Don't go back to the old ways. YOU changed Berk for the better. Not me. Not anyone else. YOU are every bit the hero you once were. You've never doubted yourself. Why now?"

He hesitates, "My father's shoes are too big for me."

"Don't say that. They fit perfectly. You've done well so far, just keep going."

"Yeah, I guess your right."

For a moment no words are spoken, I feel like continuing to encourage him but I knew it was a bad idea, "You'll have to fly Toothless now. I can't," I point to my right hand shoulder, "you need two arms to fly."

"Gobbers got some ideas," He smiles, "a arm to help you hold on to your dragon. And another to wear when the wound is healed."

"Already?" I laugh, "he's going to have to wait. I don't have a dragon yet. With moms constant nagging..." I haven't seen her yet, "...where's my mom?"

He shakes his head, "Who knows. She was here earlier."

"At least she came."

"She'll be here again," He points to the purple Nadder, "By the way isn't this your dragon?"

The purple Nadder is asleep, its chest rising and falling.

"No. Just a friend. We haven't gotten there yet."

"I'd say you have," He gestures to the dragons, "dragons don't barge into people's homes unless their worried...and their only ever worried about their riders. Or their riders friends."

I smile, "Maybe we have gotten there. Its hard when so much has happened."

"How did you meet?"

Ignoring the continual pain in my arm, I tell Hiccup the entire story, starting from my dragon watching event with Astrid to the more recent events. When I finish he looks at me, "That's interesting. I've never heard a story like that before. And it kill the other Nadder? You're sure?"

"As sure as I can be," I answer, "we saw it fall dead. The others tried to attack the purple Nadder..."

"Have you named it?"

I laugh, "Not yet. I'm hoping to know more about him first. Maybe see your mom. She could tell me something."

"I'll ask for you."

"I can do it."

"No, let me. You're not getting out of here anytime soon. Plus he needs a name."

It was true, "Thanks Hiccup."

At that moment someone walks in. Snotlout, "What are YOU doing here?" He snaps.

Hiccup doesn't say anything at first, "I'm leaving," He turns to me, "I'll talk to mom." And he leaves, sliding through the door with Toothless on his tail.

Snotlout looks at me, "What was that about?"

I smile, "Nothing."

Hiccup was finally starting to resurface.

**Word Count:** 3,024


	14. Chapter 13

**Horizon Chapter 13**

**A/N: **I decided to take a break yesterday. I wasn't feeling well and I was out almost all day lol Even now i don't feel well, but i couldn't go another day without an update :) Though I admit its never taken be an entire day to write anything... :/ So here ya go! Chapter 13 :3

* * *

><p>Days pass, and because of Gothi's orders, I'm not allowed to get out of bed until my shoulder pain is gone, and the wound almost one hundred percent healed. According to her, it could take weeks. I'm upset, and angry. I just want to get up and go outside, i don't care about anything else! If anything, I wish that I could just walk to the beach, take in the ocean breeze and look at the sunset. True there was a small window where I could look out and observe, but it wasn't the same as feeling the world around me.<p>

"So how are you feeling?" Astrid asks one afternoon as I lay in my bed, bored of the ceiling.

"Like a trapped dragon," I am sarcastic of course, "I'm sick of this room. I've been in here a week. I want to get out!"

"I bet it sucks," She folds her arms over her chest, "you're in here day and night, with no one to talk to..."

"Thanks for the reminder..." I groan, "Snotlout hasn't been here in days."

"I heard he's have issues with his dad. Guess word got out you two started dating again."

"His dads probably chewing him out again," I sigh, "no wonder he broke up with me."

"Give him time. I'm sure he'll come."

"I know."

Astrid smiles, "By the way, you never told me what happened between the two of you."

That's true, I never did mention it. So I tell her everything, starting from when I bumped into him outside the forest, to the incident after my "surgery". What I DON'T mention is the details, like the words I heard him speak as I fell asleep. Those things I want to keep to myself.

For a moment Astrid stares at me, not bothering to say a word. I see in her eyes a curiosity, like there was something she wanted to ask. Probably something along the lines of 'What the...?'

"I didn't know Snotlout was like that..." She mutters loud enough for me to hear.

I laugh, "You and me both."

"I never pictured Snotlout to be the..." Astrid places her hand over her mouth, "I think I just threw up in my mouth."

"Hey!"

"Its disgusting."

"I don't think so."

"That's because you have really bad taste."

"I do not," I exclaim, "just different preferences. He's nice to me."

"Because he likes you. To the rest of us he's still obnoxious."

I laugh again, "I find him funny. The obnoxious side, that is. Its like a huge comedy act."

"I don't understand you..."

"I don't understand me either..." Truth be told, I was missing him a lot. Obnoxious, yeah, but i guess finding it funny made a difference in how I saw him. Being stuck in bed was no fun either, though I do wish I could help him with his dad. But my involvement would make it worse if I was the core of the problem. I slam my head against the pillow, "Stupid...helpless..."

"Your not helpless,"

"But I can't do anything," I exclaim, "everyone's having some sort of an issue and i'm stuck in bed, with no way to help. And my stupid arm is gone, so now i'm more worthless than before..."

"You got the twins to talk out their problem. Hiccups flying Toothless now," Astrid says, "minimal but that's besides the point. You've done so much to help the academy, I don't even know where to begin."

Of course I want to laugh, "I asked a question and got grounded. That's not exactly helping. That's just existing.."

"And yet the twins are inseparable again and Hiccup attempting to ride Toothless," She responds, "you don't have to do something amazing to be a hero."

I shake my head, "I'm not a hero. I'm a person. Ordinary."

"That doesn't mean anything," She says, "ordinary people do ordinary things everyday, and some ordinary things are heroic."

Still I don't believe her. The world around me saw a lost limb as something amazing, as a badge of a warrior. I saw it as nothing more than a missing limb. No badge, unless of course its earned. I did nothing but get in the way, do nothing about a situation, and I paid the price. I wasn't a warrior, much less a hero. I was a coward.

"You're not a coward."

"I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it."

This girl is a mind reader, "So what?"

"You're so stubborn,"

I laugh, "That's what Snotlout use to say."

"He's one to talk,"

"I know right," I agree, "once he got mad at me for disagreeing with him. Then he ranted about how I stubborn I was."

"I remember that," Astrid recalls, "then he went on a twenty minute rant about the obnoxious personalities of vikings."

"Funny. He is a viking. The most stubborn, obnoxious one around."

"And yet you find him funny."

"He is!" I recall the first incident in the forest, "when we got lost in the forest, he said wild dragons would carry me off. It was funny."

"I don't see how that' funny."

I sigh, "Whatever. I find it funny." For a moment I wish he was there, talking to me like he did on that first day in this room. I wanted to see him so bad, my heart was like a aching pit.

Astrid smiles, "He'll come. Don't worry. Like you said, he's stubborn."

"As stubborn as any viking," I knew it to be true, "I wish he were here. Sorry, i'm whining..."

"Nah," She answers.

I want to ignore this stab in my heart, "Lets change the subject."

For the next hour we talk about a variety of things, and I try to ignore the constant pain in my shoulder where the surgery was. It was difficult, the pain reminds me of what just happened...of everything I suffered with before it was removed. But at the same time while I feel sad because of everything that has happened, I'm happy. If it hadn't happened, Snotlout and I would have never gotten together.

It's unclear how many hours pass before the door opens. Hiccup and Valka walk in, walking towards the side of my bed, "Do you feel better?" I hear something slam into the door, despite it being open, "what's that!?"

The purple Naddler appears, knocking half the stuff off Gothi's shelves as it slams into the wall. It cocks its head, then runs over to my bed hitting my arm, "Don't ruin Gothi's house," I pat the dragon.

"He was outside again," Hiccup notes.

Valka smiles, "A dedicated dragon is a good dragon."

"Its true."

She approaches him, calm and collected, and with a wave of her hand Raefor is sitting, watching her as she observes him, "He's very friendly," She starts checking everywhere, looking for something I guess, "and he's four. See, you can tell here..." She points to a specific spot, but I really don't understand. I get a few more fun facts, his over protective instincts, a reminder of his ability to sense disease.

"What are you going to name him?"

I think for a moment, "I don't know. I'll have to think." The dragon looks at me, and bumps my head softly, "Raefor." I finally say, and the dragon tilts his his head.

"That's a interesting name." Hiccup comments.

I nod, "He's like this little ray of sunshine. I guess finding him when he was four is significant, put it together and you have Raefor."

Finally, my dragon had a name.

* * *

><p>The day passes slowly, and once again I'm alone in my room. The sun has fallen over the horizon, and Raefor lays on the floor, his eyes closed; his chest rising and falling. I felt lonely, and I was waiting for someone to come in and make things a little more interesting. Which each hour that passes, I want to see Snotlout more and more. I want to be out of this pathetic room. It had been so long and I longed to see the water, and the stars, and the sky. Feel the wind in my hair, breath in fresh air.<p>

And then the door opens, and a familiar figure stumbles through the door, "Really Hookfang!?"

Raefor stirs, glancing at the door, but places his head back on the floor and resumes sleeping when he see's Snotlout.

I can hear Hookfang snort before Snotlout shuts the door behind him.

"Look who finally showed up," I'm sarcastic of course, "what happened to you!?" Snotlout adjusts his helmet, coming over to my bed and taking a seat on the stool beside it.

"At least I'm here now."

"I heard your dad was giving you problems."

Snotlout looks at me, "Duh. Who else could it be?"

Time to tease him, "I don't know, an angry mob, wild dragons, an ex-girlfriend."

"I don't have any ex-girlfriends," Snotlout says, "besides, all those things would cower at the sight of Snotlout."

"Big ego, wouldn't you say?"

"I'm only being honest."

Yeah he was, were his words actually true? No. But I smile and look back up at the ceiling, it was becoming a bit of a habit recently, "So how have you been? What have you been up to?"

Snotlout puts his hands on an empty space on the bed, overlapping the right with the left, "The usual warrior stuff. Lifting heavy stuff, and all that."

I look at him.

"Fine. I was at my house. My dad wouldn't let me leave."

"So you snuck out?"

"Duh. I couldn't go another day without seeing you."

My heart stops, and then it begins to accelerate. I'm pretty sure my face is turning tomato red. If I had my right arm I'd be trying to hide my face until it was no longer red, how embarrassing. But I'm touched, "It was kinda lonely..."

"You'd better feel lonely when Snotlout isn't around!" He declares.

I laugh, "Gothi says I can't leave this bed until the pain is gone and the wound is closed," Might as well mention it now, "but that could take weeks. Its suffocating in here."

"I'll take you for a ride."

"Snotlout, I can't leave."

"I'm not going to let my princess sit here and suffocate," He gets up, "we'll be back before no one notices. Don't be a baby!"

"But-" I look at him, he's being genuine right now, "what if something happens to my arm."

"Nothing will happen. Snolouts protecting you." He smiles.

For a moment I think, it is what I really wanted...and no one else was going to know right? Gothi was already sleeping and NOTHING woke up that woman. I nod finally, "Sure. Why not?" I try to adjust myself so I can get the blanket off me, but its proving to be difficult. I struggle doing it with one arm, Snotlout ends up helping, "Thanks." I muttur, slightly embarrassed. I go to get up, "I can do this myself," I saw him try to help.

He stands there watching as I sit up, mentally preparing myself to stand for the first time in a while. Sure once and a while I got up to walk around a little bit, but not for extensive periods of time. My feet hit the floor, and I stare at my right shoulder. It was discouraging. I was a coward.

As soon as I leave the bed, and my feet are firmly placed on the floor, holding all my body weight, I stumble a little. It was weird walking with one arm. Snotlout grabs my good arm before I fall.

"Careful. Don't die."

I smile, "I'm not going to die."

"I really hope not," He secures his hand on my shoulder, avoiding the bandage.

"I can do it myself."

"I'm not letting you kill yourself," Snotlout snaps.

"I'll be back Raefor," I say to the dragon. It gets up, snarling, "its fine. He's not hurting me." The dragon continues for a couple more seconds, then starts to follow me, "Stay here." Raefor hesitates, but settles back down and watches us as we leave.

We walk to the door, and as soon as the door opens I know I'm in for one crazy ride. The snow is already beginning to fall, Snoggletog was three or four weeks away, but an early snow was always a bad sign, "Great. Snow, just what we need."

Hookfang is on top of Gothi's roof, Snotlout glares, "Get down here you over-sized lizard." He roars, attempting to hit Snotlout with his tail, but when he misses he doesn't budge.

I laugh, "You're dragon's just like you."

"He is not!"

"Disrespects authority, obnoxious."

"I'm not obnoxious."

The dragon stays on the roof for a few minutes, but looks at me, then jumps and flies. He's now hovering over Berk, at the same level as the houses platform, allowing us to carefully and safely get on him. Snotlout mutters some sort of insult at the dragon, but helps me on to his wing. I keep my balance as Snotlout adjusts his seat, "Wait, it adjusts?"

"Of course it does. I'm the best rider in Berk, so I get the best seat."

He pulls the back of his seat down so it lays on his dragon,"Voila. Two seats. Kinda impressive isn't it? It was my idea."

"It was?"

"Of course it was Penny. A genius like me is the only one able enough to come up with such an amazing idea," Snotlout sits down in his set, "come, enjoy the finer things in life."

I try to balance myself as my feet make their way across Hookfangs body, Snotlout glares, "What are you doing!? You can't that do that by yourself. You'll fall off and die or something..." Snotlout complains, getting up, reaching over and grabbing my arm, "...here..." He helps me until I'm sitting down.

"Thanks..." I'm blushing, I know I am.

He glares, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't fall off..." I can't see his face, but i'm only guessing that he's blushing, "Hookfang, go!"

The dragon roars, zooming away from the house into the sky. I stop myself from falling off, by placing my hand against Hookfangs back. But then as we ascend to the clouds, we dive and my face plants into Snotlouts back, grasping his waist. When Hookfang finally levels I start freaking out inside, "Sorry..." I say.

Snotlout's head tilts towards me, "...I never said I didn't like it..."

"Oh...so its okay if I...?"

"Don't ask stupid questions. Didn't you hear what I just said!? Do i really need to repeat myself!?" Snotlout exclaims.

At first I hesitate, trying to figure out how to do it since I have only one arm, and want to be careful not to pull the bandages off. Eventually i wrap my left arm around his waist to keep myself from falling, "You're sure you don't mind?"

"Really!? Didn't I just say that!? You'll fall off if you let go!" He exclaims, "no one's looking."

I felt him tense up a little, but he relaxes suddenly.

We fly around for a while, the cold air is chilly against my skin. But I don't feel too cold because for once I'm not staring at a wall, or breathing in the stuffy air in Gothi's home. The sky is above me, the stars are saying hello a the twinkle...and I am where belong.

Hookfang lands on a sea stack outside of Berk, Snotlout jumps off first. I try to get off, but its hard with one arm and a huge open wound. So I lower myself gently, trying to avoid rubbing the bandage against Hookfang. Before Snotlout can do anything, or my shoulder touches the dragon, Hookfang picks me up by my shirt and lowers me on to the sea stack, "Thank you Hookfang." I pat his head and he looks at me.

"Stupid dragon," Snotlout murmurs, "I should do that!" The dragon roars jumping off the stack and flying away, "Hey! Get back here!" Snotlout runs to the edge of the sea stack.

I watch as Hookfang disappears into a cloud. Thankfully there weren't many out today, but I turn and look away. At this point I do wish I had a coat, going back wasn't an option until Hookfang returned, but would he even do that?

The wind is picking up a little, but my eyes concentrate on the moon as it sits in the sky. It wasn't full just yet, and there were some clouds in the sky hiding its beauty, but I could still see bits and parts. It is amazing. A week and I hadn't seen the moon, but now I could!

Thoughts of Oleander creep into my mind, the nights we would spend together before she would dive into the ocean...or before I would sneak out later to see Snotlout.

"Haven't seen that in a while," I finally say.

"What? Its just the moon!"

"But its so beautiful," I sit on the edge of the sea stacks dangling my legs over the edge. What a great moon, so large, so white, so perfect. The stars are amazing too as they twinkle and contrast to the black sky.

A couple seconds later Snotlout is standing over me gazing up at the sky as well, "It's been a while," I note staring up at him, "but it hasn't changed."

"Of course not," He mutters, taking a seat beside me, "besides, it was no fun with Ruffnut."

"Really? I thought you wouldn't mind all those pranks."

"She didn't pull any pranks. The sheep, that happened a few times. Other than that, Ruffnut didn't pull pranks."

I sigh, "Its kinda hard to pull pranks when your partner in crime is mad at you."

"I don't get it."

"Well," There's no point in describing it, "nevermind." I look back at the moon, "I feel sorry for Berk. The twins are back to their pranking crimes."

"Tell me about it! They've pranked me so many times. This morning, somehow they got a bucket of yaknog above my room door. It spilled all over me when I opened it."

"Ew!" I shudder, "that's disgusting. You showered right?"

"Do you think I'm an animal!? Of course I showered."

"How did they get that? Only Astrid knows how to make yaknog. Thankfully."

Snotlout looks at me, "Astrid's probably started making the yaknog already."

"Great. Disgusting drinks for the holidays. I'm excited." Sarcasm. The snow is still falling, flakes hit the ground.

Suddenly its cold, I place my arm in between my legs and chest and squeeze, trying to stay warm.

"Why didn't you bring a coat!?" Snotlout exclaims, "its cold."

"I couldn't go home for one. Remember, i'm not suppose to be out here?"

He snorts, rubbing his face with his hand, then scoots over, "Seriously...making me do this stuff." Snotlout's face turns red, then with some hesitation he puts his arm around my shoulder, "if you tell anyone I do this kind of stuff, I'll never talk to you again!" Of course I'm going to tell Astrid. Hopefully she won't make fun of him too much.

I laugh, resting my head on his shoulder, "You're really warm."

"Of course I am! I'm dressed warmly! You seriously need some warm clothes." He growls, frowning.

We sit there for a while, I'm feeling warmer now. My heart is accelerating, "Snotlout..." He looks out to the water, "...what's going to happen? With your dad I mean."

"Let me handle it. Snotlout can do anything," He looks at me, "besides, why shouldn't he accept you? You're a warrior. Like me."

"You're funny," I smile. This was the best, sitting with Snotlout and looking out at the most beautiful sight ever.

I hope nothing changes.

**Word Count:** 3,513


	15. Chapter 14

**Horizon Chapter 14**

**A/N:** Do you enjoy Chapter 13? Ready for Chapter 14? I am LOL! Once this story is finished, I'll be going back to the beginning and editing the entire thing, then posting the edited chapters. Letting you guys know this because there might be a chance that the story will have more or less chapters than it originally did. The chapters may also have some more content and stuff that wasn't there in the first place. Anyways, on to Chapter 14!

* * *

><p>Snotlout and I sit on the edge of the sea stacks for the next hour, discussing various topics. Most of the time its him ranting about some sort of flaw in something, but there are times when the discussion becomes serious. I laugh, my voice echoes. When he speaks, I always feel like I've just sat down to watch a wandering comedian do their thing. He never realizes it though.<p>

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Hookfang returns to the sea stack. By this time, even Snotlout's attempts to unfreeze my frozen body aren't working. He glares at his dragon, "You stupid excuse of a dragon, do you know what we've been doing out here!? FREEZING!" Snotlout walks up to Hookfang, "Is this fun for you? Do you love torturing me? And look at how cold Penny is! You couldn't have stayed and made a fire or something." The dragon rolls his eyes, roaring loudly, "you're so stubborn!"

I feel like laughing at Snotlout, he sounds really stupid even if he is yelling at his dragon. Even if I didn't agree with it. Before I can say another word, Hookfang grabb me, places me on his back and flies off.

"Hookfang! You can't leave me here! Where are you taking Penny!?"

As Snotlout disappears into the distance I sigh, "We can't leave him there." The dragon snorts, not bothering to listen, but heads up towards Gothi's house. He lands on the roof, picking me up by my shirt again and placing me, "Thank you Hookfang," I smile at him, "tell Snotlout I want to see him soon, alright?"

He looks at me, I can swear he's smiling. Hookfang bumps my stomach with his chin, before jumping and flying back towards a screaming Snotlout. I watch the dragon for a couple seconds, and as I open the door, the warm air hits my body. The fire is still going and I thank God that I wasn't caught. Not that I would have gotten caught the way Gothi can sleep.

I slowly take off my boots and tiptoe towards my bed, slipping under the covers. They feel nice and warm.

But I can't sleep.

So the night begins to fade, and my eyes cannot close.

* * *

><p>The weeks pass slowly, and almost every minute is spent in that bed in Gothi's home. Raefor, devoted and over-protective, would stay as long as possible. The few times he left he would bring back something, most of it was dragon food hunted from the wild. I recognized it due to its dead smell. It took several attempts to get him to take it back outside and finish. Once and a while he would throw it back up. But, each day he would lay on the floor, his head popping up with every little sound that caught his attention. I'm thankful for him, we had only met a few times and he was already showing such loyalty.<p>

Snotlout was able to sneak out once a while, but only during the night when his father would finally go to sleep. I don't know how I managed to stay awake until he came to visit, but each visit I managed. And it was worth it. I would pry village updates from him as the day passed, most days the updates were about some marriage, or angry mob. Nothing unusual.

Rarely did Snotlout mention his father, and with each visit, I found that whenever I mentioned him his face fell more and more. It worried me, scared me even. I felt like things weren't going well, that's the vibe I got from him. I wanted to do something to help, I did. I saw that Snotlout wanted his father's approval more than anything. You could tell by looking at him.

A day before the dragons are to migrate to lay their eggs I'm sitting outside Gothi's house on Stormfly. My open shoulder wound has almost healed, not entirely of course, but it was miraculous that it had healed so fast. And just in time. I was about to go crazy.

"Ready to go home?" Astrid asks.

I smile, "Of course. Thank Thor we know the migration period. Otherwise I'd be stranded up here without visitors," I shudder, "that's worse than being just stranded." I look at my bandage, its new, and there is less bandage than after the surgery. It was changed often.

Astrid nods, jumping on Stormfly so she's sitting in front of me. Gothi is on the wooden ledge, and beside her Raefor. He is sitting, watching us as we prepare to leave. I couldn't ride yet, riding with one arm was different than two. Something that would require practice.

"Thanks Gothi," I saw, smiling, "without you I would have died."

She nods, smiling back. I she knew I was grateful, and as we head into the sky, I promise myself that I would never forget this. Raefor runs off the wooden ledge, flapping his wings and following us as we fly into the sky.

"Uh Astrid," I say as we fly away from my home, "my house is that way."

"I know,"

"Where are we going?"

"Exploring!"

I glare at her back, "My arm?"

"So?"

"Am I the only one who cares about infection?"

"You won't get an infection."

"Yes I will."

"That didn't stop you from sneaking out with Snotlout..."

"HUH!?" I exclaim, "you know about that?"

"Yeah. You're not that only one flying around at night?"

I had to know, "What did you see?"

"You really want to know." She looks back at me.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

Astrid shudders, "Well. One time Stormfly and I were flying around the island, and then we passed by the forest near Svens farm. You know that clearing where-?"

"You saw that?" I hate it when someone see's me kissing someone else...well not entirely, Snotlout hates it. I don't care, but privacy was nice, "anything else?"

"Are you sure you want to hear this?"

I laugh nervously, "Call it a hunch. Better tell me than Snotlout..."

"True. Well another time," Astrid goes on to list two other times, it wasn't as worse as the previous one. Caught kissing was definitely not something anyone liked. One was the first time we snuck out and hung out on the sea stacks, and the second one was the time we snuck into the village to get Raefor some fish.

"We're not good at keeping secrets..." I mutter.

Astrid shakes her head, "You are. I'm just good at finding out secrets."

"I got that."

"Seriously though," Astrid says, "how are you able to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get him...like that?"

"Like what?"

"He's like a tough maniac," Astrid exclaims as we pass the sea stacks, "he's never intimate with anyone. Not even his friends."

I laugh, trying not to giggle, "You gotta pull back that exterior. He's got this soft side he doesn't like to show. If people are around, he gets all embarrassed and stuff."

"I got that."

"He's not that bad."

"Remember our previous discussions? Still obnoxious and annoying."

"Not to me," I laugh again, "otherwise we wouldn't be dating."

"You're crazy."

"You're blind," I joke, "besides, remember what you told me? About your initial thoughts of Hiccup."

"That was different."

"How was it different?"

"Hiccup wasn't obnoxious or mean..."

"Yeah but everyone thought he was a loser," I point out, "and you were annoyed. Because you were losing to him." Around me is nothing by water, Raefor is behind just behind us, watching me as I look at him. I had to change the subject, "What am I going to do with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mom's never going to let me keep him," I say, "you should have seen her face when she saw him that first day. She almost flipped. Her face was..." I sigh, "...just so angry."

There is silence. I don't speak and neither does Astrid. As we fly over the body of water I think, how was I going to do this? Convince my mother I mean. She was almost as stubborn as Spitelout, not worse. Dad wouldn't speak, as usual. But mom would definitely.

"Maybe he could live in the woods."

"True. But he follows me. He's over-protective. If i'm not with someone he knows the last time he see's me..." I shake my head, maybe I could that. He stayed when I told him previously...I would just need to find someone to go with me, "actually, that may work." But he hadn't seen me with many people. Just Astrid, Hiccup, Valka and Snotlout. Asking Valka would be awkward, and Hiccup was too busy.

I would have to figure this out.

"If I leave him in the woods, he may be safer. But someone would have to come with me..." I look at Astrid.

She frowns, looking forward, "Me?"

"He's seen me with you," I turn to him, "he see's me with you now. You're the best choice."

"I don't know..."

"C'mon Astrid. It won't hurt," I smile, "I can't ask Snotlout. He's under too much pressure right now."

She sighs, "Fine."

"Good. We'll head there now," I state, "is that okay?"

"Sure," She instructs Stormfly to head towards the forest by Svens farm, and the dragon automatically heads in the direction. We're flying for several minutes before we land in the middle of the forest. Raefor behind us.

"Give me a minute," I say, jumping off Stormfly and heading towards Raefor, "Hey," The dragon makes a parrot like noise, "you need to stay here for a while. Until its safe. Mom will approve eventually." The dragon makes the noise again, "I'll come back for you. I promise." I turn away, and with Astrids help, get back on Stormfly, "I'll be back." And we fly away.

* * *

><p>Until the sun sets Astrid flies us around on Stormfly all over the place. We're mostly over the water, but there are times when we fly back over the forest. I can't see Raefor because of the thickness of the tree's. But I trust he's okay.<p>

"Well, its time," Astrid says, we head back towards the village.

I tilt my head, "For what?"

"To get you home."

"Weren't we suppose to be heading there already?"

"I just wanted to take a detour."

"Several hours long?"

"Sure, why not?" She gestures towards the environment, "its beautiful. And look at that sunset."

It is beautiful, but she's taking my attention away form how late we are. I shake my head and leave it.

We land in the middle of town. I jump off of Stormfly, but before I can walk towards my home, Astrid grabs my good arm and pulls me towards the Great Hall, "Come."

"Why?"

"Just come."

"I wanna go home."

She glares, hitting my good arm.

"Ow!"

"Just come!" She drags me up the stairs, putting her hands over my eyes, "and don't look."

"What are you-?" We walk through the doors and she lifts her hands away from my eyes. Its dark, until the lights turn on and I see a lot of people.

"Surprise!"

"Huh?" I'm confused.

Hiccup is in front of the crowd, "Its a party. For you!"

"Me?" I'm still confused, "why? What did I do?"

"Well you didn't die!" He says, "that's a reason to celebrate."

"But I didn't-"

"We're vikings," Hiccup reminds me, "we celebrate for any reason."

"Who-"

"Astrid," He gestures to her. Astrid smiles, "and Snotlout."

"Him? I didn't know he could organize." I comment.

"Trust me. He can't," Astrid answers, "but he wasn't around much to help."

"He's not here then?"

Hiccup's smile disappears, and he shakes his head, "No he's not. But we can still celebrate."

I'm lead to a table with food, but I don't feel like eating right now. I felt bad for leaving Raefor in the forest by himself, I felt bad that I was the source of problems. And I didn't deserve all of this. I force a smile, "I'm not hungry. I'll eat later."

Everyone is talking, I try to push myself into the conversation, but after a while it gets tiring. I head to the steps outside the Great Hall, slipping away from the party and sit on the steps. A cold air is blowing, my arm is cold. Snow is on the ground, but when I look into the clouds, I swear its going to rain.

"Look here," I hear a familiar voice. Grease is at the bottom of the steps, his arms folded over his chest, "the hero of the day. Quite a sight."

I glare, "What do you want Grease?"

He laughs, "Nothing." Grease walks up the steps, grinning ear to ear, "just revenge."

"For what? I didn't do anything to you."

"You embarrassed me," He retorts, "but not acknowledging or even considering my offer of a relationship, you shunned me from my friends."

"I don't understand."

"A simple-minded person wouldn't," He spits on the ground. Odd for a "gentleman, "but i'm not simple-minded. Thing is, your no hero. Just a coward in the back seat taking the glory from everyone else who deserves it. Like me."

"You?"

"Yes. A man of dignity. Boldness. Strength. Honor. Characteristics that should be in a hero. You on the other hand. Coward. Emotional. Reckless. Characteristics that should not be in a hero," He glares, "you took my spotlight."

"You never were in the-"

"Don't interrupt," He puts his finger over my lips, "a woman should never interrupt a man." This guy is so disrespectful, "This were to be my glory days. When I brought Berk back to the blood and sweat, to the night of defense and attack. When I got rid of dragons,"

First Mildew, now this lunatic? I snicker, "You can't take dragons away. Its illogical."

"Not illogical. Logical. We are mighty tree's and the dragons sit on our branches. We are those chosen by Thor to take arms and guide the world into peace through war and rage," I've never heard something so stupid in my life. Grease smiles, "Those were the good days. The days I triumphed. But this peace has done nothing but destroy Berk."

I laugh, "You are crazy. Berk has been a land of peace since we made peace with dragons-"

"A delusional thought for a delusional woman," He snickers, "if I can call you that. You're not a full woman anymore, you lost an arm. That makes you what? Dirt?"

Now I'm glaring, "Careful."

"What? Are you going to slap me? Like a girls do?"

"Its not me you should be worried about." If Snotlout heard that...oh man, I'd be be planning this guys funeral, "watch your tongue."

"I shall do no such thing. I do as I please," Grease exclaims grabbing my good arm and shoving me to the floor, "dirt. Filth. You belong on the ground." Wow! This guys deranged! I didn't see Grease in these lights before. Sure he was self centered, mean and annoying but this...? He grabs my good arm and awkward pushes it against my back. It hurts, "You'll learn to respect me."

"Let go before you break my arm!"

"Oh, the hero can't get up can you?"

I try to squirm out of his arms but I can't.

Suddenly, the pressure on my back is gone and I can move my arm again. I look up and Raefor is carrying Grease by his legs, "Get this thing away from me! Help! I'm being attacked by a dragon!"

People are rushing out of the Great Hall by now, "What's going on?" Hiccup asks.

"Raefors being protective," I push myself off the ground, "just like any loyal dragon should be."

We watch in amazement for a few seconds, before I call to my dragon and instruct him to bring Grease down. The dragon doesn't obey at first, but lowers Grease to the ground eventually. Grease scurries to his legs, "I'm never forgetting this." He exclaims, "you'll pay! You'll all pay!" He runs off and we watch as he disappears.

Everyone is heading back inside but I stay there, with Hiccup and Astrid on either side, "I've never seen Grease like that," I mutter, "he always acts like such a gentleman."

"Shows you can't trust a person until you know them," He turns to me, "well."

I nod my head, and they head back inside. I didn't know what to do. Raefor is sitting beside me, and I pat his head, "You are amazing. Leaving you in that forest was a bad idea. We'll convince my mom," I look up to the sky, "Don't you worry."

Whether or not, I know that Grease will want revenge. Not just on me, but Raefor, all my friends, event Snotlout. I need to brace myself for the coming storm.

**Word Count:** 3,008


	16. Chapter 15

**Horizon Chapter 15**

**A/N:** That whole evil thing with Grease wasn't planned...but I just made this story longer XD Hahahaha...hooray! And there was much rejoicing :P Anyway looks like things with Snotlout and his father aren't too good, but this is Spitelout we're talking about. Enjoy Chapter 15!

* * *

><p>The party was nice. Lots of eating, drinking, typical viking stuff. I mingle with everyone, trying to make this day brighten a little with the threat of doom looming over me. But there's this weight, it weighs my heart down. I already felt like a coward, like I didn't deserve this 'hero' title my friends were giving me, but still I had hope, but Grease just shot it down with a word bow and a invisible arrow. And now, I felt hopeless. True I can't let other people's words affect me. But how can anyone do that? I feel like a baby, everyone's rejoicing and being happy. I should be too. I mean, I AM better. But...that just doesn't matter right now.<p>

"I'm going to go for a walk," I mutter, trying to hide the sadness, "...I'll be back soon."

Hiccup looks at me, Toothless standing beside him, "Alright. But be back soon."

I didn't know if I would really come back or just hide in the shadows of the night until dawn broke out, with a new day awaiting a new journey. I didn't know if it mattered. First, I had to get my coat from my house.

Mom was in the crowd somewhere, Dad too. But I don't think its worth making a trip to tell them i was leaving for a bit. They'd try to convince me to stay. Plus mom say Raefor again, and I could imagine the look at her face when she saw me. The disappointing daughter.

I slip out the door, closing it behind me and making as little noise as possible. It isn't snowing, but below my feet I can hear the crunching of snow as I take steps, heading for my home just around the corner. I can feel that winter chill, the nippy air as it washes over my face.

When I get to my house I open the door, a familiar feel washes over me. I hadn't been here in forever. Stuck in Gothi's house all day made it annoying to even think about the events before the surgery. My coat is hanging up, so I grab it quickly and shut the door behind me.

Raefor is there.

"Hey you," I say, putting my jacket on, "you wanna go for a walk?"

It makes that parrot noise, and we head off. Just walking wherever we could. Raefor follows me, not leaving my side or flying off to eat, "You need to eat. Lets go get some fish."

The dragon flaps his wings.

We head to the beach, but suddenly I hear a voice. I turn to see Fishlegs hiding in the shadows, and as a result I jump, "Fishlegs, wow! Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, was spending some time in the great outdoors," Meatlug is beside him and when she see's Raefor, the two confront each other, "what are you doing out here? Shouldn't be at your party?"

I nod, "Yeah. Too many people right now. I need some space."

"Makes sense. Meatlug and I are the exact same. Too many people is claustrophobic," He smiles, "we love our personal space."

"At least someone understands," I'm starting to fight tears, if I talk much longer surely I will explode in sadness. And I didn't want to cry. Taking a walk is the best way not to. But its rude to just leave so I don't, "I don't like crowds."

"Crowds bore me. I'd rather a book on dragons."

That reminds me, "Have you discovered anything new about the dragon?"

Fishlegs shakes his head, "Nothing besides its anger issues."

"Do you think...if the dragon academy got back together for at least a month we'd solve this issue?"

"Maybe. But that would take a lot of guts, time and encouraging."

He was the best person to help me, the only person with enough knowledge, "I need some help Fishlegs. Hiccup is on the wall and doesn't know what to do. For reason I don't wanna mention he doesn't consider bringing the academy together. But it could help. We might be the only ones in this village with the skill to do away with this thing."

"I don't know..." Fishleg's eyes widen, "...i mean that thing is pretty dangerous."

"New dragon," I remind him, "you love this."

He hesitates, looking at Meatlug, "Fine. I'll help."

"We need a plan," I start right away, but I feel like crying still and I know soon the tears will begin to fall, "lets meet to discuss it."

"I'm free...except..."

"Ruffnut?"

He smiles a little, "Yeah. After Snotlout backed off, I've been trying. Its working...I think. She doesn't prank me much."

"Good sign," I say, "We could try tomorrow after the dragons migrate. By the food storage."

Fishlegs nods. I say goodbye, and I head away with my dragon. Finally I was getting somewhere. But my mind traces back to Grease's words, and now the heavy feeling on my heart has grown.

At the moment my tears are threatening to flow, but I don't want to cry. Not now. It would be embarrassing even if no one was around. I couldn't cry until I was in my room. My sanctuary. That place of safety. Otherwise someone may see, the tears can't come. They just can't.

Then I see him. That one person.

Snotlout.

He is coming towards me, a smile on his face, "Did you miss me? I don't need an answer, of course you did."

I force a smile, and nod my head. If I talk now i'm going to cry.

Silence.

"Well aren't you going to say something? Or are you stunned by my manly presence?"

I can't speak, I look to the ground.

"Speechless?"

I'm fighting, I'm fighting so hard. I don't want anyone to see me cry. But even with all the fighting, with all the strength me, I can't keep that one tear from trickling down my cheek. I rub if away with my hand, hoping he didn't see it. But I was wrong.

"Are you crying?"

"No," I lie.

"You're totally crying," He exclaims, "wait, why are you crying?"

I need to be strong. I can't cry. I can't cry, "I'm fine," I sniff, "see!" I force a smile.

"I wasn't born yesterday you know," Snotlout's expression softens a little, "just spit it out."

And now I can't hold it in anymore. But I don't want people to see.

So, I take a chance. I walk towards him, burying my head into his shoulder and grasping him with my arm. He's stunned, "Hey! What are you doing? People will see."

"Just," Now I'm crying, "I just need a hug."

"A hug? What. I can't-"

"Then-" I back up so he can see my blotchy face...I didn't want him to see me, I was ugly when I cried, "...I'll go home."

He looks at me, my face is red, I know it, "I never said that...but people might see us..." The whole image thing again, how he doesn't wanna ruin his tough act.

I look around, indeed there weren't any before but now there were one or two vikings walking around. Maybe going home from the party since I reckon the entire village was there. The vikings pass us, but I don't care if anyone see's us anymore. Everyone knew we were dating. So I wrap my arm around him and re-bury my eyes into his shoulder, "Please..." I'm whining, I'm begging. I HATE doing both but I don't want to move.

Silence. Normally he argues with me, but this time he doesn't. Instead I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Then I start sobbing No, that doesn't describe what i'm doing, I'm crying hard. Coughing every once and a while. Little by little, I can feel myself being pulled into the shadows. Until no one can see us. Its just us. No one else.

A new sanctuary; and I continue to cry.

Though I don't know how long I'm standing there, how long we're in this position. I finally quiet down, and push myself away. Thank goodness its dark...he doesn't have to see my horrible after-cry face, "Great," I sniff, "now i'm crying in public. I'm a mess..." I wipe my eyes.

Snotlout says nothing, just stares at me. I can't really see his expression, "Its fine. No one saw..." He mutters something, then continues, "who made you cry anyway?"

"Oh, no one..." I lie again, "just blowing off steam."

"You think i'm an idiot?" He leaves the cover of the shade, walking towards the beach. I follow him closely, "you never cry for no reason. Or to 'blow off steam.'"

I didn't think he'd fall for that considering, "Someone just...made some comments."

"Who? What comments?"

"Well...uh..."

"Stop. Just tell me," He insist. Raefor is following us, hitting my shoulder every once and a while. I guess he wants to make sure i'm not crying.

For a moment I hesitate, I don't know if I want to say anymore. Snotlout will insist and after the events with my arm, I had told myself I wouldn't keep anymore secrets from him, but I knew what he would do. He'd hunt Grease down and...I don't want to think about anything else. Maybe I can get away with not mentioning a name, "Just things like...i'm a coward...and saying i'm..." Lower than dirt, "...filth. Lower than dirt. That I'm not a full woman since i no longer have an arm."

Snotlout looks at me, we're at the beach now. I sit down on the sand, Raefor sitting beside me. I don't know where Hookfang was, I just realized he wasn't around right now, "Who said that? Whose saying all those nasty things?"

"Well...I...uh," I don't want to tell him, "I'm not saying."

"You're not saying? Someone insults you to your face and you don't want to tell me? That's why I'm here!" I never noticed his face, but as I look at him I see something. More than rage. A combination of sadness, and anger. EXTREME anger. Crap. I shouldn't have said anything, "No one insults the girlfriend of a Jorgenson."

I shake my head, "No. You'll do something stupid."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will not!"

"Will too."

"I will not," Snotlout finally exclaims sitting beside me.

Now I feel bad, I wasn't going to keep secrets from him anymore. I sigh, closing my eyes, and giving in, "Fine. It was..." I swallow, "...Grease."

"That pig? You're taking what that pig said seriously?"

I frown, "Yeah."

"Stupid."

"Excuse me?" I glare, "everything he said, every word he spoke were in my thoughts. The things I was thinking. I am not worthy of any praise this village is giving me. Not that party. All I did was get hit by a toxic goo, a small amount of toxic goo. I didn't save anyone," I laugh, "a hero? I'm the laughing stock of all vikings."

Snotlout looks at me, "You're seriously bringing this up again? Making me repeat myself?" I listen, staring into the moons reflection in the water, "stop saying that!"

"Why?" I say, "its the truth."

"To a jerk like Grease. Stop putting yourself down!"

"I only speak truth."

"But it isn't! Do you think I'd be dating you if it were true?" He looks at my shoulder stump, "i mean, Snotlout dates no one less than a warrior. You are a warrior. You're perfect. You were fighting some giant...thing when you got sick. Snotlout doesn't date cowards. Snotlout dates real people," Snotlouts face goes red, he scoots closer so my arms touching his hip, "and you're as real as they get."

Never in my life had I thought all this stuff with Snotlout would have happened. He's softened. Before he'd just give the tough act and not show any signs of intimacy, or even encouragement. Now he was different.

And I loved him for it.

I decide to take a chance. I turn my head to see if anyone is behind us and listen for voices. When I'm met with silence, I turn to him and place my lips firmly on his. I close my eyes. This was my first time doing this. And I was taking my chances. He may get mad at me or something. But I didn't care. He needed to know how special he was to me. How much I loved him, how much I cared. I pull back a little, smiling, "Thanks." I murmur.

He's stunned, confused. Snotlout say nothing. His face is turning red.

Snotlout opens his mouth, but before he can speak, I do it again. Only this time as I lean in I see his eyes close. And so it begins.

Its just a kiss at first. The pecks you give when you greet someone, only we don't part. Instead I feel my insides begin to become unsettled, my heart racing and accelerating still. I can feel his heart, i'm that close to him. Same as mine. I don't know what to do, but I don't want to pull away, I don't want this moment to end. The last kiss during the surgery was too short. Not this one.

I wrap my arm around his neck, hoping he understands the hint for once. I wanted to use it as a message, 'not yet, just not yet.' For once in his life he seems to understand when I feel, I feel his left arm snake around my waist while he props his other hand in the sand. And then the kiss intensifies.

No longer is it a long peck, but passionate. And yet I don't want to pull away. This is what I want. What i've wanted for years, i'm not yet ready to pull away. And I won't. So i pull myself closer, and I grasp his neck tightly. And I get lost. Lost in this kiss.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I pull away. Snotlout looks at me, and I stare into his light blue eyes. Beautiful. I could lose myself in them. He coughs, scratching his neck, "I...don't know why..." He doesn't finish, "I..." He's speechless.

I lean in again, this time I just kiss his cheek and lean on to his shoulder, staring out at the water.

"Someone's going to see," He mutters, looking at me.

I look at him and smile, "Who cares?"

* * *

><p>The next morning I awake to a ruckus, a group of villagers screaming and cheering. I prop myself on top of my bed and peer through the window to see a crowd of people around a couple of people and one was shouting.<p>

I am curious to see whats going on, so I try walk down the stairs and open the door. Outside I see something, but I can't see it entirely since there's a large crowd. I'm tired, my eyesight still a little blurry. I push through the crowd, and I make out two figures even though my mind is foggy.

Snotlout is standing up, and Grease is on the ground with a bloody nose.

I gasp, "Snotlout." I walk over to him, trying not to kick Grease despite wanting to so much, "what did you do?"

"What did I do? I punched him!"

"Snotlout!"

"What else was I suppose to do? After he said all those things!"

He did it for me, not self-sacrificing since i'm his "warrior girlfriend" but I now feel bad, "You don't need to punch him anymore. I think he got the point."

"I did nothing," Grease exclaims, "I only wanted to know why he was dating a girl of such low class. Whose only equal is dirt..." He spits.

Snotlout glares, "What did you say!? Do not call my girl filth you slime-ball!"

"Ha," He stands up, "coward."

"A Jorgenson is brave. We are not cowards. What is your problem!?"

"I was talking about your girlfriend," Grease grins, "the coward she is. Dirt and filth. No more class than a bug." He continues to talk. Meanwhile so wrapped up in his own talking that he doesn't notice Snotlout approach him, "...what a shame really. Have your family name smeared because of some low life scum..." And when I realize what he's going to do, it is too late.

Snotlouts fist meets with Grease's nose. And Grease falls into the ground, screaming in pain.

"Snotlout!" The words pierce my heart, but after the events of the night before, I feel better, "come. Lets go."

"Not until he apologizes!" Snotlout exclaims, "coward? Thats like calling me a coward. No one calls a Jorgenson a coward!"

"Come," I insist, trying to pull at his arm, "he's the scumbag. He doesn't deserve all this violence," I lean into this ear, "you're not violent."

Snotlout hesitates, his fists clenched, "Next time..." But I don't let him finish. Snotlout walks away.

I turn to Grease, "I warned you."

**Chapter Count:** 3,030


	17. Chapter 16

**Horizon Chapter 16**

**A/N:** Did you like that cutesy scene in the last chapter? :3 I did! Be forewarned, things are about to...meh i'll let you see for yourself :P Chapter 16 bound!

* * *

><p>The crowd disappears. vikings disperse in all directions. I was tempted to follow Snotlout after glaring at Grease, but I feel like its bad timing. He needs to cool off, so I don't follow him right away. I wait several minutes, staying away from Grease who is still on the ground. I'm pacing back and forth. When I believe I've waited long enough, I start in the direction Snotlout went, but I can't see him as I round the corner. Instead I see Hiccup.<p>

"Hiccup!" I call. He turns to me a smile on his face, "have you seen Snotlout?"

Hiccup gestures towards the Great Hall, "That way. I'll take you."

Toothless bounds towards me, smiling and bumping my hand, "Hey you. How are you?"

The dragon playfully roars.

"Good," I pat his head, and we follow Hiccup to the Great Hall.

When we turn the corner I hear voices. I see Snotlout and Spitelout standing by the steps of the Great Hall, Spitelout's arms are crossed over his chest and Snotlout is glaring. I pull Hiccup's arm back to the corner, "What-?" He see's what I do, and says not another word. We watch.

"...not how you should act. A twenty year old does not pick fights with others," Spitelout is saying, loud enough for us to hear but not too loud, "I did not raise a son to be as disappointing as you were today; punch someone in the face. No Jorgenson has ever lost their temper like that."

Snotlout glares, "He started it."

"You sound like a child. Act your age. In fact, you should be acting older. A Jorgensons pride is our ability to act mature," Spitlout shakes his head.

"Grease started it! He called Penny flith, and-"

"Penny?" Spitelout's glare hardens, "that's what this is about!? PENNY!"

I shudder when he says my name like that. My heart is accelerating.

"I told you to break up with her a week ago! Why are you still dating her? A girl of her class should not marry a Jorgenson. Son, don't you forget that we're warriors!?"

"But dad, she-"

"A lost limb does not change her," Spitlout exclaims, "she is still the same low life she was before. And to think you shamed our family name for that little runt..." He shakes his head, "She isn't worth of the Jorgenson name."

When Snotlout mentioned his dad, I didn't know it was this bad. Sure I knew Snotlout was under a lot of pressure, but I also understood how important his father was to him. How much he respected him, how much he wanted to be as strong as him. I didn't know it was this bad.

"If you don't listen," Spitelout sighs, "i will take drastic measures."

And that's when it hit me.

This was serious, his father wasn't just saying all of this. He meant it.

Now a pain of guilt is tearing through my subconscious and I feel responsible. I get turn away from the discussion, and I can't look at anyone. I need to calm myself down, keep this guilt hidden. I wasn't going to keep secrets from Snotlout. But this...I couldn't let him see this. Keep the guilt in. Don't let anyone see it, "We didn't see this," I say, "lets pretend we didn't see this."

I turn back around, Hiccup and Toothless are still watching Snotlout. Hiccup turns to me, "I think...you should go alone."

"I agree," I state firmly, holding the guilt in, "you guys can leave if you want."

Hiccup hesitates, not saying anything. Before he can say anything I start towards Snotlout really slowly. Making sure as I take each step that he doesn't look too angry, that he looks ready for me to approach. I don't think he is, but I can't just stand there and stare.

I'm beside him now, "Feel better?"

"I feel fine," Snotlout exclaims, "I never felt bad."

My left eyebrow arches.

"What?"

"You didn't look fine to me..."

"Looks are deceiving."

"You punched a guy in the nose!"

"So what? He deserved it!"

"Snotlout..."

"Stop lecturing me. Seriously..." He turns his back to me, "you sound like my dad."

Again that guilt pain stabs my heart. I shake my head, "It was a mistake to talk to you..." I mutter, "whatever Snotlout." I turn to leave, back in the direction of Hiccup.

"Your such a bother..."

I stop. He has to make me feel worse doesn't he? Say something like this. I shouldn't take it personally, and I normally don't. It is Snotlout after all. But I feel so guilty, I feel like I'm not a hero, but the cause of everyone's problems. I love him.

But we can't be together, "Break up with me," I mutter, turning back, "if i'm such a bother break up with me."

For a moment there is silence, out of the corner of my eyes as I had turned back towards Snotlout I had seen Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup's expression showed a sign of shock. Snotlout looks at me, "Break up with you? How can you say that!?"

"It's logical," I clench my fist, "if i bother you. Then you should break up with me."

"Why..." His glare hardens. It looks like his dads face when he's angry, "...fine maybe I will!"

I wasn't expecting that. My eyes widen, "Fine."

He storms off, away from me and in another direction entirely. I clench my fist, the guilt is so strong in my heart and mind that I don't cry. This doesn't bug me at all, "What happened?" Hiccups beside me.

"His father must have irritated him," I say, "Snotlouts never been that angry before," And it scares me.

"Once and a while," He comments, "its weird to see you guys fight."

"It feels weird," I note, "we rarely argue. I just...i just can deal with his flaws. They're minor compared to all the horrible stuff that's happened..." I trail off. My guilt is overpowering still, but was this right? "Hiccup. I think.." I turn to him, "I just made a huge mistake."

* * *

><p>It was hours before the estimate time of the large dragon group reaching Berk, and our dragons beginning their three day adventure. Astrid and I met up at the Great Hall, and after the events with Snotlout I just didn't feel like chatting up a storm. But as we turn the corners towards the cliff, I start to reveal everything, but leaving out the fight I overheard. When I finish Astrid glares at me, hitting my shoulder, "Really? You guys are together for several weeks and you're already fighting?"<p>

"Hey! He punched someone in the nose," I argue.

Astrid nods, "A little harsh. But you guys are dating."

"So?"

"So if someone insults a girl, and their guy finds out..." She trails off, "it makes sense."

I sigh, "Maybe I was too harsh..." Or maybe I shouldn't feel so guilty. My actions were the result of guilt. Nothing more, nothing less...but I was allowing Snotlout to suffer for it. When already he was going through a lot, "I should apologize." But I shouldn't apologize, I should not to apologize.

"You could always try," Astrid notes.

She was right. I had to apologize. Even seeing what happened before...I didn't consider how he was feeling and brought up something I shouldn't have. I sigh, "I'm an idiot."

"That will happen when your in love," I knew she was talking about herself as well.

We pass by some houses, and on the other side I catch a faint glimpse of something. It becomes clearer when we pass the houses, and get a clear view of Hookfang. Snotlout is standing by him, "Hookfang, what are you doing?" He exclaims, "Stupid dragon." Hookfang roars, flicking his tail. Snotlout trips, tumbling towards the cliffs, "Hookfang!"

The dragon runs to the cliff as Snotlout tumbles down towards the water. But as he looks down the cliff he becomes less tense, and sits down. I shake Astrids arm, "Did you see that?"

Astrid nods and we dart towards the cliff. Hanging on a rock sticking out from the cliff a little ways down is Snotlout, "What are you doing down there!?"

"Duh I was pushed."

"Hookfang.." I turn to the dragon, but he snorts and flies away. I turn back to Snotlout, "Do you need help?"

He looks at me, "No..." I glare, "fine yes. I need help!"

Astrid doesn't move.

"Hurry up. I can't hang on for much longer."

"In a minute. I'm enjoying this."

"Astrid!"

"Fine..." She gets up, "I'll help. Lets find a rope. Stay here."

"But-" Astrid glares at me, "fine."

She heads off in search of a rope, leaving me to awkwardly sit there with Snotlout. I decide to speak, "Don't fall."

"What do you THINK i'm trying not to do?"

I don't answer, looking away.

"What's your beef?"

"Nothing."

"Here we go again..."

"What!?"

"Your 'i'm not talking to you routine.' Lets keep secrets from Snotlout, so he can go out of his mind."

"I'm not hiding secrets," I lie, "besides why does it matter?"

"Your acting like a child."

I gasp, remembering his fathers words. Those words go up against this feeling building up as I watch Snotlout struggle to keep a hold of that rock. He is panicking, his expression says that.

And now I am too, "Seriously..." I mutter, ignoring his last words, "don't let go."

"I said I wasn't..."

The thought of Snotlout dead, the thought of never seeing him again tore my heart. It threw the guilt feeling away in the trash. It was something I couldn't stand.

"Don't let go," I'm pleading now.

Snotlout smiles, "There's more to Snotlout than that."

Minutes later, Astrid returns with a rope and throws it down to him. Snotlout looks exhausted, his hands are red. He grabs the rope and begins to pull himself up, I can see the determination on his face.

He is on the land now, on his back taking a few deep breaths. I am guessing from the redness of his hands that they are really sore. He wasn't clumsy, sure he did stupid things every once and a while, but i'm relieved. That he's okay.

For a moment we say nothing, do nothing. I stare at him as he sits up, brushing his pants off, "Are you okay?"

"Of course 'i'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

I glare, then slap his cheek, "What is your problem!? You think YOU'RE the only one with a right to get angry when I almost die? YOU ALMOST DIED!" I'm screaming at him now, great...emotional gunk, "Don't shrug it off!" Now i'm a little bit angry.

"Wow, what's your problem?"

And there we go again. I was worried, I was upset, he almost died and that's all he can say? I shake my head, clench my fist and get up, "You almost die and that's all you can say!?"

Snotlout shakes his head, "I didn't almost die."

"Didn't..." I look at him, Astrid looks awkward out of the corner of my eye, "...if that's all you have to say. Then don't talk to me." Like I didn't care about him, i was going to apologize but now I just can't. Everything in my life is a mess. It like no one cares anymore. And my dragons gone for three days. What was I going to do?

I leave, this time I'm the one whose angry. Stupid roller-coaster emotions...

* * *

><p>The hours pass, and soon late morning comes around. The people gather in the square, dragons included. Migration day.<p>

For three days our dragons would go to a small island, as Hiccup had recorded in the Book of Dragons, and have their babies. I lean against Raefor as we wait for the large group of dragons to pass by. Ours would join them, and then return again in three days. I would miss Raefor, but had a lot to do.

Snotlout is standing farther away near his dad, with Hookfang at his side. I look over at him, hoping things don't continue to be this awkward. It was my fault for picking a fight of course, but that guilty feeling...I just couldn't shake it, "Alright," I turn to Raefor and pat his head, "you be good. Don't bring back too many children," The dragon lifts its wings, bumping my stomach with its head, "you're so silly."

I turn around towards the sky when I hear dragon calls, the group is already here. I wish that this moment would not come, but it would only be for three days and the it will be the day before Snoggletog. I pat Raefor once more, and step aside so he can fly off. The dragons leave the ground, flying into the sky.

And we watch until they disappear. So it begins. Three days without dragons.

Toothless remains, standing beside Hiccup and observing. Astrid is a little ways away from him, not as much as usual.

But minutes pass, and everyone retreats back into their homes. I remain for a little while longer, and when I feel i can, I approach Fishlegs who is standing near a group of older vikings, "Ready to strategize?"

He looks over towards where the dragons once were in the sky and nods. So we walk to the food storage.

"Its weird that Meatlug isn't here," I say, but I notice Fishlegs suck in his breath, "sorry." We turn the corner.

"Nah its okay. They'll come back soon." I note a hint of sadness in Fishleg's voice.

I nod, "So whats our plan?"

"I was kinda hoping you had one," He says.

"Oh..." I wasn't expecting that at all...I don't have a plan, I don't know what to do. We get to the food storage, "we need to find some way of getting everyone back together. We work well still, but there's...a wall," Fishlegs and I sit on the steps of the Great Hall, "can you tell me anything about that?" Maybe I can finally figure out what started the conflict between Hiccup and Astrid.

"Its not my place to tell," Fishlegs says, "but if you really want to know..."

"I need to know."

He sighs, "I'll tell you what I know."

"Alright."

For a moment there is silence until finally Fishlegs begins, "I don't know much besides what I saw. Astrid and Hiccup started fighting randomly, Snotlout...well that was normal. He was accusing Hiccup of killing his father."

I recall the events when the dragon attacked last, Snotlout accusing Hiccup of killing his father because he hadn't trained Toothless well enough, "So that was the reason for the outburst."

"They have been on bad terms since Snotlout started accusing Hiccup of...well you know," He looks at me, "you already know about the twins."

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes."

Fishlegs shrugs, "I just felt really awkward..."

"You weren't mad?"

"Nope."

"Then why were you so quiet that day when Hiccup..."

"I was mad at Snotlout," Fishlegs shrugs, "he embarrassed me in front of Ruffnut."

"I can't imagine," I'm sarcastic of course, "so...if that's the only problem, then..." Hiccup was afraid he couldn't protect Berk like his father could, "this may be easier than I thought."

"How?"

"You said it yourself yesterday. All we need to do is encourage and give this some time. But we're going to have to do it quickly. 'Else this thing will attack again and other people will get sick."

"But how? Hiccups stubborn."

"I don't know. Maybe if we both bring it up, try to convince him. Maybe it will work." The only problem was Fishlegs didn't know what I did...what I knew about why Hiccup wouldn't ride Toothless. A partial reason as to why he closed the Academy down.

But I couldn't tell him, "Fishlegs, I-"

"Excuse me?" I hear a familiar voice exclaim, "what are you doing here?"

Snotlout again. Didn't this guy ever do anything else but follow me? Love and anger overwhelm my heart when I see his face, "Talking." I snap.

"Oh. So you can talk to him without yelling, but not me? Seriously!?"

And here we go again, "Would you stop?"

"Why? So you can yell at me again?"

"Whatever," I get up, "I'll see you later Fishlegs. When this guy stops following me."

"Hey!" He walks behind me as I try to leave, "why are you so mad again? Seriously, why do you keep walking away? Why were you talking to fish face!?" I'm trying to ignore him, "hey!"

I turn around. A part of me wants to just kiss him, but the other part is still angry. Angry at myself for causing him so much pressure, making his relationship with his father worse, always getting angry...that's why I was yelling at him. Underlining the feeling of helplessness, and not wanting him to die, I feel now that without me he would be better. That I never should have discovered why he broke up with me. That he deserved better. He doesn't think i'm a coward. But I wish things wouldn't get out of hand.

Should I tell him? I'm still debating. What would he do? Should I take a chance?

Maybe, just maybe I should treasure some time with him. Some time in this relationship, then I can break up with him.

Then I can release this pressure and make his life easier. His relationship with his father better.

And I wouldn't mind being blamed.

But not yet, just not yet. I need time.

"Just leave me alone for a bit," I say. I try to lose him by walking away but he follows me, trying to push why I was angry again. And of course he didn't get it. And yet I didn't get it.

**Word Count:** 3,140


	18. Chapter 17

**Horizon Chapter 17**

**A/N:** I did a short rewrite on the previous chapter so go reread it before you continue ^^ Otherwise you'll be a little bit confused. I wasn't going to update, but I decided to go ahead and do it anyway LOL! I got out of my writers block! :D Lets start chapter 17 (can't believe we're this far already!)

* * *

><p>"C'mon Hiccup," I say in the Great Hall after darkness has engulfed the world. There are only a few candles spread throughout. Hiccup sits across from me with a cup of water, "its the only way."<p>

Hiccup shakes his head, "There must be another."

"There isn't. Like you said, if we do nothing that thing will destroy Berk. The best way to defeat is by studying it," My eyes widen, "but we can't do that without the academy."

"Penny, I can't open the academy back up," Hiccup insists, "I can't handle that plus running an entire village. The shoes already big enough..."

"Then ask Gobber-"

"Why didn't I think of that? Leaving Gobber behind to deal with the villagers with the proper sensitivity" Hiccup interrupts, "that just perfect." Sarcasm, everyone knew Gobber was the worst at sensitivity. That or hiccups head needed a checking up.

I sigh, "Then find someone else. There's gotta be someone here. What about the new elders?"

"I don't think they'd like that," Hiccup sets his cup down on the table.

"Why not?"

"Just forget it Penny," He sighs, "we need to find another solution." He wasn't budging. Toothless is behind him with his head tilted a little, but he settles back down on to the floor and puts his hand down. I felt like screaming. I was surprised at him, "Gobber says your fake arm is ready, we should go check it out later. Test it out when Raefor comes back."

"Sure," I guess we're changing the topic, "i still need to convince mom to let me keep him."

"That sounds like fun."

"Of course," Now I get to be sarcastic, "my mothers a dragon hater. Just what I want to deal with...what am i going to do with those baby Nadders when they get back?" I put my head on the table.

Hiccup thinks for a moment, "Someone will take them in."

"I hope so."

At that moment I hear my name being called and turn to see Astrid by the door. She waves at me, her smile disappearing when she glances at the person I'm sitting with. Great, I jut made life awkward. She hesitates, but walks over eventually making no eye contact with Hiccup. I see him watch her for a moment, then look away.

"Can I talk to you?" She looks at me.

I frown, "I'm not really in the mood..."

"Trust me, we need to talk."

"Fine," I look at Hiccup, "I'll be back." I follow Astrid, and we walk a couple feet before stopping. We're by the door now, "Whats up?"

"I thought you were going to apologize," Astrid starts right away, "and you didn't."

"I don't think I need to," I say quickly, even if its only half true, "I did nothing wrong."

Astrid glares, "It takes two people to create conflict."

"It takes one person to start a problem," I didn't want to talk about this, I didn't want to think about it. I over-reacted but I just didn't care. Why didn't he tell me his father put him under THAT much pressure?

She shakes her head, "But he didn't do anything."

"Astrid," I look over and see Snotlout sitting with some random vikings I'd never seen before.

"You need to apologize."

"No," I'm louder than I want to be but I don't care. I just don't care, "I don't have to apologize for anything." I'm pretty sure my voice echoes, but I don't focus on that.

Then a voice pops off, "What a jerk." Snotlout. Even his voice drives the nail of guilt into my heart.

I wish I didn't feel like that.

"Excuse me?" I say, turning towards him.

Astrid grabs my shoulder, "Don't."

I glare, "No..." I have to say something...but I will have to lie, I can't speak my mind truly, "...jerk? Did you just call me a jerk?"

"Yeah. Is there some wrong with your hearing?"

"I don't know. Is there something wrong with your hair?" I had to insult him back, maybe if I do, he won't feel so bad when we break up...when I break up with him. But I had decided not to do this! I'M SO CONFUSED! "Because it looks like its been dumped in a oil well."

"Excuse me, did you just insult Snotlout?"

"You bet I did!" I had to do this, it would be easier, "should I go on?"

He gets up and storms over to me, "No one insults Snotlout." His face is inches me.

I want to hug him, and kiss him right there, I'm so tempted but I can't. I just can't. It would hurt too much, "I just did. You have a problem with it?"

"Are you really making me repeat myself?"

Maybe if we didn't look so compatible, his heart wouldn't break. Even when mine did, even when mine would. I glare and pretend to clench my fist, "You think you have an answer for everything, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I'm Snotlout Jorgenson."

"Who cares?" I exclaim, I think everyone's staring at us by now. I'm glad Snotlout's father isn't here, "Who you are doesn't matter. It never matters. ESPECIALLY to me." I was making a big deal of nothing...but he can't have feelings for me anymore. And there I go, hitting the nose right on the button. I see his expression change, "You never mattered to me..." That's a lie! You do! I love you more than anything in the world! You're the only person who understands me, who loves me. Please don't believe me! My mind is screaming...and scolding me.

His eyes widen, "Oh yeah...well you never mattered to me either! You one armed freak!"

"Fine." His words hurt, but not as much as this...this guilt. I wish I hadn't heard his father's words, I wish I didn't know how tough he had it. I wish I didn't know...and I know I hurt him, but I just can't care. I can't.

"Fine!" I turn around and leave, not wanting to anger him anymore, not wanting to feel the pieces of my heart break a part. I push past Astrid, and run out the door. I can't stay here anymore. I have to get away. I have to leave. But I could see a shadow...someone following me. I know who it is.

"What was that!?" Astrid exclaims as I walk through the village and towards Svens farm where my special forest is.

Should I tell her? About these pains of guilt that have plagued me all day? Should I bother to describe how it felt to have your heart rip to shreds...to be the cause of people's problems, but having to sacrifice your own happiness. Would she understand? I don't know.

She follows me, "You know, you've been acting weird all day. What's going on with you?:

Maybe I should tell one person? One soul? But I don't want anyone to know, but I wasn't going to keep secrets...yet I am, "Its nothing Astrid..."

"Nothing?" She didn't believe me.

I wouldn't believe me either.

Then I guess I should speak, tell one soul. It wouldn't hurt right? "Earlier, after Snotlout..." I trail off, "...after he punched Grease in the nose I went looking for him. I waited a bit. Otherwise I'd have my head cut off. Hiccup was helping me. We saw Snotlout with his dad. They were arguing about...me. He was telling Snotlout he'd do stuff if...he didn't break up with me."

"Penny..." Astrid stands in front of me, "...what are you planning?"

"Its nothing," I continue to walk.

She tries to stop me, "It is. You never act like this; like a whining child. Why can't we return?"

"No," I shake my head, "I won't. No matter what. I refuse to accept this relationship," I want to scream but I don't, "not while his father refuses to accept it. He will suffer if I don't go through with my plan."

"Penny...what?"

I shake my head, "I'm sorry. My minds made up," I force a smile, "and nothings going to change it."

* * *

><p>A day has passed since my argument with Snotlout, and with Astrid. When Snotlout looks at me as we pass by, I get that emotionally awkward look. When he's sad. And that knife just stabs me.<p>

But its for the better. Its for him.

Maybe once I thought about treasuring some time with him, but that kiss from a few days before was enough for me to remember...that one perfect moment I will never forget. As I turn the corner, I see his father. For a moment I believe I can just walk by, that he hadn't noticed me. But I was wrong.

"You," He says as I get closer, "we need to talk." Spitelout walks away, without another word or gesture. But I know I must follow him. We go in a quiet spot in between two homes. And I prepare myself in case I ever need to scream and rum away. He doesn't hesitate to get to the point, "My family name is important. I will not have my son running around dating whomever he please. For our honor, and yours. Leave him."

It was my plan. What I had to do, for him, so he could have a better relationship with his father. So I could get on with my life. Even if I couldn't, I'd try harder this time. Because I will know we are a part.

Spitelout continues, "If you chose to ignore my warning, I will do what I need to in order to separate you. Do not take my threat lightly." And he walks away, just as soon as he had approached me. I wanted to scream at him, tell him I would do no such thing. That I loved Snotlout with all my heart and NOTHING would separate us. How badly I want to scream. But I can't. I just can't. I was about to break his heart. I was about to disappoint my friends. Disappoint myself.

Today...today I would break up with him.

I love him, I love him more than I've loved anything else in this world. But I can't be with him. If he is to be happy, to have a good relationship with his father, then I can't be in the picture. I want to be in the picture, be with him as we grow old but I can't...I just can't. I lean against the side of the house, trying to push away these feelings I felt. Anger. Sadness. Guilt. There is probably a more logical way, a more logical approach.

But I can't do it...I just can't.

This is the only way out.

"Penny!" I hear Astrid's voice over my thoughts, and i'm surprised. The last time she saw me I was telling her all these facts, all of which I know would result in her being disappointed in me. Instead she grabs my hand as I leave the safety of the closed space, "lets go for a walk."

I tilt my head, "Why?"

"Because," She pulls me, "its fun!"

Whatever. I'll just follow her, I can try and put this off as long as I can. I follow her towards Sven's farm and into the forest. I feel cold, even with my coat around me. I was glad I was left handed, otherwise it would be difficult to get a coat on. I clutch it to me as the window begins to pick up, "Why are we walking into the forest?" You do realize I've been here before?

"For a walk of course."

"I don't need a walk."

"Yes you do," She smiles, "your heads in the clouds. A walk will help."

"Whatever."

We walk for a little while longer, and then suddenly I hear footsteps and voices ahead. From the thick of the tree's in front of us I see two figures emerge. Hiccup...and Snotlout. I stop, "Oh no..."

"C'mon! It won't be that bad!" Astrid exclaims pulling me by my arm, "besides you're reasoning is really stupid. I'm sure it will be fine if you trust him." She thought trust was the issue? It wasn't! She didn't understand, she didn't understand fully! I wasn't doing this because I didn't trust him, if anything I trusted him so much! But I couldn't let his father walk all over him because of me...I wasn't giving in, I'm going through with my original plan.

I'm going to break up with him.

But for now I'll play along. I let her pull me towards Snotlout and Hiccup.

Hiccup smiles, "Oh look who it is. Astrid and Penny. We were just taking a walk," He looks at Snotlout, "we were just taking a walk. Would you like to come?"

"Of course we would," Astrid sounds funny...she would never say yes to Hiccup. Great, I think I know whats going on here.

I glare, "I smell something fishy."

"Me too," Snotlout agree's, crossing his arms over his chest. He's also glaring.

"Great, then lets go," Hiccup says, turning around and going deeper into the forest. Astrid runs ahead, nudging me before leaving. She wants me to walk with Snotlout. I look at him and him me.

Well this is going to be awkward.

"C'mon!" Hiccup exclaims from behind the tree's.

I sigh, and follow him. Snotlout trailing behind me, but not too far. Or else he would get lost. I notice there is a similar awkwardness around Hiccup and Astrid. I was going to get them for this...I was going to have my revenge. It would be sweet. I would have great pleasure in doing it. I would make it good. I glare at Astrid's back...how dare they.

For now, it was awkward between us.

I turn my head to look at him, and I feel bad instantly. The guilt eats away at my heart, it becomes like a stubborn piece of mold. Its disgusts me and it doesn't want to go away.

Hiccup has obviously noticed the silence, so he starts a conversation, "So Penny..."

"What?" I interrupt.

"Who are you spending Snoggletog with?"

I roll my eyes, what a stupid question, "My mom? Why? Is it important?"

"No. I was just wondering,"

Astrid speaks up, "Snotlout, who are you spending Snoggletog with?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just answer it!"

"Okay, fine...don't get your skivvies in a bunch," Something, coming from Astrid's direction, zooms towards Snotlout, but he ducks just as it was to hit him on the head, "Sheesh. My dad, but why is it so important?"

"No reason."

I glare, "I don't know what you guys are trying to pull but it won't work." How can they? How can they set me up like this? I don't care what their intentions are!

Hiccup pretends not to know, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't?" I'm upset, "then what is this? Asking questions like that? Setting us up."

"Setting you up? Is something wrong with your brain?" Hiccup laugh nervously

Snotlout snorts, "Probably..."

"Shut up Snotlout," The guilt...its driving me crazy. I feel sick, I want to go home and cuddle on my bed. I don't want to snap! I have to tell my heart to push this away but I can't, my mind is so stubborn.

"Shut up? Shut up!? Who are you to tell me to shut up?"

"I can say what I want. You do it all the time, why can't I?"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!"

"Guys," Hiccup exclaims, "can't we just take a nice walk?"

No we can't, I have to get away from Snotlout, I have to get away from the world. I need time to myself, I have to go through with this plan. I have to try...I have to set Snotlout free from these feelings. Give him a clear path to what he wants. He didn't want me, but he didn't know it yet. He wants me that I can give him. More than my low class and my idiotic roller-coaster emotion.

"Snotlout," He looks at me. Angry like me, and confused. I was a jerk, I am a jerk! And this proves how much of a coward I am. How much I don't deserve someone who understands me, how everyone I love will just become a memory. Because I let it happen, "I'm sick of these charades. I'm sick of all of this stuff between us. Good or bad," I was going to say it, despite not wanting to. I swallow hard and look into his eyes. I have to say it, "Lets break up."

**Word Count:** 3,004


	19. Chapter 18

** Horizon Chapter 18**

**A/N:** DOUBLE UPDATE! But don't hurt meeeee! *hides face* It had to happen! I'm sorry :( If you wanna know what happens, you're going to have to read and find out! Remember, patience is a amazing virtue! I'm already noticing some huge errors in this story. So i'm gonna go through and start writing them down XD I timed it..it took me roughly anywhere from an hour and half to threeish hours to write :/ But enough talk! Lets get started!

* * *

><p>"Lets break up," I shouldn't have said it, that was a stupid thing to say. But how else can I help him? What am I suppose to do in this situation? Now I can't look at him, at his sudden change in expression. His sudden change of emotion. I won't look at him.<p>

There is silence, and a sudden outburst of laughter, "That's funny..." He points at me, teasing, "you wanna break up. That's great..." But I still can't look at him, even as his voice echoes throughout the forest. I don't know if I can take it. So I don't look at him. I look to the ground. Even when the echo dies off, "Wait, you're serious?" I'm cringing

I nod slowly, hard of course to do anything with him watching me. But I need to brave. I have to make him think I don't love him anymore, then he can his relationship his father. It can go back on track. I can go back to where I belong. In the corner...by myself. The way I was before I joined the academy. It's how things are suppose to be.

"You want to break up!? Seriously!?" He exclaims. Out of the corner of my eye I see Astrid shake her head, Hiccups eyes grow with compassion for Snotlout. And all the while I do not sympathize with myself. Whatever he says I'll deal with it, "After everything we've ever been through. You want to throw it away!?" He shakes his head, "Speak!"

Of course, the words aren't in my mouth. I can't look at him or I'll cry again, like I did that night of the party. I remember how warm he felt, how much electricity went through my body as we kissed. How perfect that moment was. How I wish I was back there, "I..." I'm trying to be strong, because I feel this is the best way. The only way. To sacrifice one kind of happiness for another, "I have nothing more to say." Each word feels like my last breath. My heart feels heavier, words are stuck in my throat. I need to be strong, so I look at him.

He looks at me, that look I hated. That look he gave me when he was sad...when he was feeling something deep inside. That look make me want to cry, but I have to hold it in, "We aren't meant for each other," I have to try, I must. He must not know how strongly I feel, how much I love him, "we're from different worlds. You're up there with the big leagues. I'm not. You're meant to be with someone of the same status," I look at the ground, "I'm not. I'm meant to hide in my burrow."

Snotlout. Why can't you understand? That this is the way its meant to be! He shakes his head, looking around for a few minutes before looking back at me, "You just don't get it, do you?" Snotlout smirks, "I guess you don't."

And then he walks away. I see his shadow disappear down the path, and only when I know he's gone do I fall on my knee's and cry. I place my hands over my eyes, and sit there in silence. Hiccup and Astrid stare at me. Or wherever.

Now I'm confused.

I thought that once I said it, once it was official in my mind my heart would agree. That this world wouldn't just fall a part, but begin to come together. That once everything was in its place, things would finally start to make sense. But it doesn't. It just doesn't. And I regret it. But I can't! I just can't take it back! Even if I could the deed has already been done.

"I can't believe you did that," Astrid says.

Hiccup doesn't speak and I don't want him to.

"I," I cough from crying, "I thought if I broke up with him...he wouldn't feel that pressure. The pressure his dad was putting on him,"

"You broke up with him because of that!?" Astrid exclaims.

I wait for a second, then nod, "I didn't know what else to do..."

"Communicate, talk! Deal with your problem head on!"

I glare, "Don't you dare tell me about that! What about you two!?" I'm screaming now, "you broke up...and do what about it now!? Talk!?" I laugh, i think 'im going out of my mind, "You don't talk! You walk around and say not a single word! So don't you DARE talk to me about dealing with my problems."

Astrid's eyes widen, and then she's glaring with her fists clenched. I expect her to punch me, kick me, but she just walks away.

"Go away Hiccup," I exclaim, "leave!"

He looks at me, looks to the ground and follows Astrid to the exit.

And I'm by myself. I start to cry, louder than before. Louder than ever. What had I done? Hurt my friends, destroyed the little happiness I had...broke Snotlouts heart. What kind of a monster was I? The worst kind. For any reason, I feel deep down like this was a stupid decision. Reckless. Impulsive. But what else was new? And what was done, was done. He will be happy when he gets over me.

Things will work out.

The amount of time I sit there is unpredictable, undecided. I have no idea how long I kneel on the ground, but by the time I go to get up, my arm is chilly. My legs are hard to bend. I fall down at first, then brush off my pants. And I try again. I wish Raefor was here, that he didn't migrate. But he did. Like all the other dragons.

I head for home, tears still falling down my cheeks.

* * *

><p>Two days pass by. Slower than any other I have ever seen. I stay in my room, for fear of that look of disappointment from everyone...from my friends and the villagers. My appetite's gone, my emotions have been a roller-coaster, laughing one moment and crying the next. A broken heart, and I could feel it still cracking slowly. Mix that with even more guilt, lack of energy...<p>

I look out the window every once and a while, sometimes I see Fishlegs, or the twins. But no one else. I don't look out for too long. I can't look. Today the dragons were returning with their babies. It was routine for Hiccup to leave during the early afternoon on Toothless, and come back in the early hours of the evening. From there the celebrating would begin.

But I don't want to celebrate.

For a moment I stare at an older journal, and then without thinking I grab it off my desk, and head downstairs. As usual moms not there. It had been customary now a day for her to always be socializing with anyone of a higher clan name. Dad was probably fishing. I shut the front door behind me, glancing down at the old leather bound book. I see a small piece of charcoal sticking out of the paper. It's small, sticking out only a little.

I walk down the path towards the beach, taking in the scenery that I haven't seen in days. A chill runs down my spine, I forgot my coat. Should I go back for it? It becomes a debate, but I decide not to bother. If I get too cold I will just go home. Besides, I wouldn't be out here for too long.

As I get to the beach I take a right, looking at its shores and heading towards a small cave opening that I discovered as a child. A large pile of rocks is on top, and I move each one until I see a small opening. I squeeze through, thankfully my body is small enough to get through the opening. The cave itself is small, only being about thirty feet deep and thirty feet wide. I could sit there, squished, but without being disturbed.

And like in my childhood, I nestle down into a corner and begin to write. First I draw a picture of Raefor, with little lines surrounding him, but not touching him. I label them, "Disease sensors." I outline my dragon, smiling as I think about how I'm going to see him later tonight. The sun was already beginning to set, which meant it would only be a matter of time before the dragon returned.

I was happy they were coming back. But I wouldn't be sticking out for Snoggletog celebrations.

There was little reason to celebrate.

My hand stops as the charcoal glides along the page, now my hand is holding it firmly inches above the paper. I put the journal down and the charcoal in between its pages to mark my spot. My head is against the rock wall behind me, and I close my eyes. I envision that look on Snotlouts face, how he must have felt when I told him I wanted to break up. He never agreed. But the look was the same; the answer was a disappointing yes. And I was to blame. But it was for the better.

The sun has set over the horizon and its not long before I hear the screeching or dragons. I pounce up from my spot, grabbing my notebook and pencil, then squeezing out of the hole. From my spot on the beach I can already see the dragons as they arrive, a large boat in the sky. I smile. They were back.

I run towards the beach, then up on to the land where people are already gathering. I stop where the land meets the beach and I smile. More vikings come out of their homes to see this marvelous sight. I don't care about them.

I only care about Raefor.

Toothless is holding a rope that is attached to one side of the boat and I watch as the dragons lower the boat on to the land. I back up so the boat fits on the land. And then, baby dragons poke their heads out. I smile, they are so adorable. They jump off the boat and follow their parents as they land. I spot Raefor not too far from me and I run to him, "Raefor!" He see's me, lifting his wings and running towards me.

And then we reach each other and I gasp his cheeks in my arms, and I don't let go, "I missed you!" The dragon makes a parrot noise, looking behind me after a few minutes. I turn and see four little baby Nadders. They stare at me. I look back at my dragon, then towards these beautiful little babies, "These are yours?" I don't see the mother, this means she was a wild Nadder. I didn't know how it worked. There was many a time when the male would return with the babies, but the mother would be nowhere. To this day I didn't understand. But it was one of those things when no one understood well.

"Hey," I say to the little babies, letting it sniff my hand, "did you have fun with daddy?"

The pink one approaches my hand, hitting it with its hand, then coming up to my legs and cuddling next to them. The other two are hesitant, but do the exact same thing, "They're as friendly as you," I say to Raefor, trying to pet them all with my hand. My eyes glance over the crowd, and they stop at Astrid standing in the middle of the crowd with Stormfly. She's kneeling down over some baby Nadders. She looks happy.

I then see Snotlout, its hard because he's so far away. On the opposite side of the crowd, but he's got something in his hands. He's happy too. I sigh, petting the three Nadders, "I can't even guarantee you guys a safe place to sleep," I shake my head, looking at Raefor, "I'll try though." Raefor hits my arm with his head and I smile, sadly.

Everyone begins towards the Great Hall, but I don't move. I stay; staring at the three bundles of joy nestled underneath my legs. They don't all fit, the two on the ends have tails sticking out. But I was going to try and get them a safe place. Maybe I would sneak them into the stable.

Yes. That's what I would do.

After what seems like forever I finally stand up, gathering two of the baby Nadders in my arms and heading towards the stables. Snotlout and Astrid are gone, I can only guess they are at the Great Hall. Raefor bumps my arm, "We aren't going. We'll get you guys into the stable while mom is at the party." Raefor bumps my arm again, "No Raefor, I'm not going!" I pick up my journal slowly, since my hands are full, and keep it away form the little dragons mouths, "I just can't...I'll tell you later."

We make our way towards home, where a small stable is. It sits beside our home, a little bigger than normal and perfect for hiding dragons. I get to the door and open it quickly, putting the small dragons down as they scurry towards their new home. They inspect it slowly, Raefor and I stay at the entrance watching. When the little dragons are happy I smile, Raefor and I entering, closing the doors behind us. Ours was one of the few with doors, and on days like this I was so thankful for it. I plop down on to the ground, the three little angels cuddling in my lap. It was warmer in here, not as warm as my home would be. But warm enough. Raefor sits beside me.

And I begin.

I talk about what happened after he left, about how I broke up with Snotlout and then spoke some hurtful words to Astrid. About my feelings then and now, it wasn't a long story considering, "I'm so confused," I slap the ground with my hand, "I mean, I did it so he would ave a better relationship with his dad. But...that face he gave me. The expression. I can't get it out of my mind. Its like imprinted," I shake my head, "I feel like I made a mistake, but I feel like I did the right thing...its just."

Raefor makes his parrot sound.

"I don't know. My heart...I thought it would just forget about him the moment I said the word 'break-up' but I had the opposite reaction. In fact, I feel worse than when he broke up with me," I look at my dragon, "What am I suppose to do? I love him...so much. Its like, without him I feel like I could die. Breathing is difficult. My emotions are a roller-coaster," I frown, "but he won't have any relationship with his dad. He's wanted his approval for the longest time. I'm just an obstacle." It didn't work out for us, but if he could forget me...get over our relationship, Snotlout would have a better chance at improving his relationship with his dad.

Just then the door opens, and someone holding a candle stares at me. He has dark brown hair on his head and beard, with a dark brown outfit. He wears long pants, and no coat.

Dad.

"Oh, I didn't know you were here," My dad says.

I nod, "Yeah I am.." I pat the little Nadders.

My dad stands there for a moment staring at me, then enters shutting the door behind him, "Are you having a rough time?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Want to talk about it?"

I shake my head, "I don't know. You probably know by now anyway. The way the villagers gossip."

He smiles, my dad was a gentle man with a low voice, "Out on the boat all day means less talk. Unless the fish can carry a tune," Dad would rarely be back before nightfall, though some days he would be. Those days he was normally at home, just relaxing or picking up stuff for our home repairs if any were needed.

So I tell him. I begin with what he knew, Snotlout breaking up with me before Drago's attack, then continue until I get to the most recent events, "...I just don't know. I feel confused. Like I made the right decision, but I didn't." I sigh, "I feel like I am causing all these unnecessary problems."

My dad smiles, "Before you were complaining of now being the source of ANY problems. And now you feel like you're the source and it bugs you," He pats my shoulder, "there will be days like this. When we feel like our world is ending. I had the same problem at your age. I broke up with your mother because I believed that we would never be happy."

"You? No!" I couldn't believe something like that, my shy dad.

He nodes, "Oh yeah. She didn't take it well. But over time we grew to trust each other again, above and beyond. Reasons were brought out into the open and in the end we were able to come out with a stronger bond."

"Really?"

"Yes," He looks at Raefor, "its a shame I made that mistake; it almost cost us our relationship. Now you..." He touches my cheek, "are repeating my mistake. Makes me think I did something wrong. But its a fact. Children repeat their parents mistakes. Just try to follow your heart. It seems to be battling your mind."

"You think...it could work out?"

"Spitelouts not exactly the easiest person. Few get his approval, and most are dead...and in his past bloodline. His son gets the same treatment as the rest of us. If Snotlout chooses to love you, my daughter," He smiles, "then he should. He's what you deserve. Don't allow your heart to be overwhelmed by logic. Love is not always logic. Sometimes maybe. But trust me, I don't think this is one of those times."

I sigh, patting Raefor, "How am I going to make this up to him?"

"Time," My dad is wise, who would have known? "And patience. Which reminds me..." He gets up, "we haven't gone fishing together in a while. I have Saturday off..."

"I wouldn't mind," He smiles, then heads out the door, "Oh dad!"

He turns, "Don't worry, I won't tell your mother about your stowaway friends."

I stare at the small bundles, "Thanks."

"No problem." And then he's gone.

I continue to pat the little babies. And now I know. My dad made sense. Sure I was still struggling a bit. But I was going to make the right choice. I smile, "And the journey begins."

**Word Count:** 3,312


	20. Chapter 19

**Horizon Chapter 19**

**A/N: **And that happened XD Heehee ;) I'm so glad I got a double update out yesterday, otherwise I think I would have gone crazy. But still...six hours plus of non stop writing...*sighs* Well, whatever they chapters are out now :P I just want to take a moment to thank anyone whose reviewed this story (or raved). So many people tell me its amazing, but I get discouraged because of the lack of reviews :/ Without guy guys I wouldn't have continued! So lets continue reading Penny's journey :)

* * *

><p>Despite the slightly warmth in the barn where the dragons nestle in my lap, the cold eventually finds my arm and legs. I cuddle up against Raefor with the hope of warmth, but even after an hour I still feel like the cold is taking its toll on my body. I'm beginning to feel exhausted, but I can hear the wind as it picks up outside the stable. My dragon will be warm enough but I don't how much longer I can sit there.<p>

I look down at the small bundles cuddling in my lap, "Time to go inside." The dragons heads pop up, "Not you. You have to stay in here," The dragons make parrot noises, bumping my stomach, "I really have to go." I place them nicely on the ground, and when I move, Raefor shifts so his wings are over the babies. And I smile at the sight. I wish I could stay, but if I don't get my coat, I will freeze. Plus Raefor needed time to recharge his energy from the trip, "I'll see you tomorrow," I pat his head softly, then smile before walking out the door and shutting it behind me.

The wind is still in the process of picking up, enhancing the coldness of my arms. I remember the time I got lost in the forest with Snotlout, it was slightly cold on that day even though the winter was still a bit away. I wish for a moment that I was back there, and that I knew what was going to happen so I could avoid making stupid mistakes I would regret. Throw this guilt away. Get rid of the world that I didn't want to see and instead, become aware of the world I wanted. MAKE the world I wanted.

But I would try, I would try to live up to my mistake. Watch from a distance and wait for the best time to...I shake my head. Would my apology would even be accepted? I don't know...I just don't know. I did something stupid.

A bush near the stable moves and I jump a little, facing towards it. Barf and Belch stand behind it, staring at me. I shake my head, "Whose there?"

"No one," A voice, Tuffnut, answers, "just us bushes."

"Tuffnut? What are you doing?"

"I'm not Tuffnut."

Silly Tuffnut, I walk over to the bushes and move some of the branches out of the way so I can see his face. I glare, "Tuffnut..."

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Tuffnut..."

"I won't tell you," he stands up, brushing the leaves off of his pants, "its not important that i'm waiting for Snotlout..."

I tilt my head, "You're waiting for Snotlout?"

"Don't make assumptions!"

"You just said that!"

"I did not. Don't put words in my mouth," Tuffnut crosses his arms his chest, "pranking Snotlout takes a lot of work. And you're distracting me."

"You're...pranking Snotlout?"

"I am not."

"You just said that!"

Tuffnut goes to respond, but he doesn't argue, "Oh...well its top secret stuff so you can't know about it."

"What's left to tell? You just told me almost everything?"

"Hey, I didn't tell you the details," Tuffnut argues, "like the part about how I'm going to be a ghost and-" I scowl as he continues to, without knowing, give away all the details of his plan. When he's done, Tuffnut looks at me and frowns, "so you don't know everything."

Silence.

I shake my head, and head into my house without saying another word, leaving Tuffnut watching me. I grab my coat quickly, then leave the house. In those few seconds, Tuffnut has disappeared. Probably going back to his obvious hiding spot, "I'd ditch the dragon if you want to pull off a proper prank." Might as well give some advice at least.

As I head towards the Great Hall I can hear Tuffnut's voice echo through the vast space, but I'm only able to pick up a few words like "dragon" and "away." Though anyone could take those words and easily calculate what exactly is happening.

But just as I believe I'm alone, only plagued by the sounds of laughter coming from inside the Great Hall, I hear another voice, "You." I see someone approach me, the darkness makes it difficult to see. But even as this person approaches me, I find myself noticing specific details. The facial hair, the viking hat. The walking style.

Spitelout.

"You broke up with Snotlout I see," Spitelout doesn't babble, but gets right to the point, "you were wise to not ignore my demands."

"I felt I had no choice," This time I am talking. Last time I felt the weight of my heart, the guilt that was making it heavier. There is little different, I still feel guilty. Angry. But I also feel like I have more courage, "you pressuring me like that. I heard what you said to Snotlout."

Spitelout's frown deepens, "A viking does not like to know of eavesdroppers."

"I don't care," I say, "I don't care. My actions were the result of guilt, anger, pity."

"Your actions are your own."

"And so are yours," I remind him, "making your son want your approval, never respecting him. That's not a virtue most vikings love."

Spitelout laughs, "Who are you lecture me on my parenting methods? You're no longer involved with my son. That's all that matters," He approaches me, "stay away-"

"HEY!" I hear someone exclaim, we turn to see Snotlout covered in something...probably yaknog again. The twins appear from their hiding spots, laughing out loud. I watch as Snotlout angrily yells at the twins.

Minutes pass and Spitelout is in my face again, glaring, "Stay away from him." From the corner of my eye I see Snotlout say something to the twins, then turn towards us. We're near a path that leads to his house. Crap. I don't want him to see this, "and if you try to get into his head, or even think about getting back together with him..." I close my eyes, trying to ignore how awkward I felt. How much I did wish I was back at home, "...I will make sure your life becomes hard and painful." As if it wasn't already.

Snolout's father glares at me for a moment longer, but all I can do is open my eyes and look to the ground. My expression probably spoke for me, speaking wasn't necessary. He walks away, leaving me to stare at the ground, and reflect. Those pains of guilt were returning, overpowering my emotions. The things I felt for the man I loved. But I need to remember my father's words.

I turn to see Snotlout's eyes moving back and forth between me and the path in which I assume his father took. And he saw it. The end of our discussion. Great...I try to ignore him and keep heading in the direction I was taking. Out of the corner of my eye I see Hookfang. It was hard to spot him before, because of how dark it can get outside.

But I don't want to talk to him.

He needed time.

And so did I.

My father's words repeat in my head. _Love is not always logical. Love is not always logical. Love is not always logical._ It made sense but at the same time it didn't. To me, it stood as something different than I thought. Love wasn't just a mix of feelings. I didn't know how logical it was to run around causing problems through something no one accepted, and yet I understand that my actions were illogical. But at the time...at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. I was selfish. As selfish as anyone else. I wish I could turn back the hands of time and re-do what I did, change my mind.

But even if I did...would my mindset have changed?

Even now i know I did something that was wrong, but it seems like a decision that worked out best for everyone. Best for him. Best for me. Best for his father...And yet my father's word continue to echo in my mind. There was once a time when I felt marriage and dates were made up of nothing but love. But I don't know anymore. What happens when those moments come when it would make more sense to just walk away from the relationship?

Secretly I pray Snotlout doesn't follow me, but why would he? After I pulled a stunt like that. He should hate me.

I want him too.

* * *

><p>"This ones a beauty," Gobber exclaims the next day in the early morning in the shop, gesturing towards a steel arm, "it has no use of course. We're not that advanced. But it looks nice." He passes the arm to me, "go ahead. Try it on."<p>

Hiccup is beside me, watching as I take the arm into my hand. The arm almost falls out of my hand even when I try my best to balance it. Outside the shop is Raefor and Toothless, they play with each other, running around. Hiccup catches the arm before it hits the ground, handing it back to me, "Do you need a hand?"

A crack at a joke, despite hearing my hurtful words to Astrid, "Hahaha...very funny." I'm trying to push away my negative feeling and emphasis on something positive, "No. I can manage on my own."

"Its easy to put on," Gobber says, "all you do is place it on your shoulder stump, and tighten the clasps. There's one on the bottom and top." Sounds easy if you had two hands.

I attempt to do as he instructed. Even though I'm left handed, I find myself struggling to get the arm in place, and then keep it there while trying to get the clasps to work. It almost falls again, I can see Hiccup out of the corner of my eye waiting for it to fall again. Instead, it doesn't, but I find myself continueing to struggle to get the clasps working.

"Let me do it," Hiccup says, fixing the clasps so the arm can hang off my shoulder stump, "there. How does it feel?"

There's a uncomfortable feeling, "It feels...weird."

"Aye, you'll get use to it," Gobber throws in, "I have something else for you." He walks to a table where a saddle is. He picks it up, "This is a saddle. But special," He points to a iron handle, "its got a special iron handle. You can wrap the fake hand around it. Makes for an easier flight."

"How does this hold on?" I ask pointing to the hand, "i mean, how will it stay?"

Gobber smiles walking over to me, "That's the best part. The fingers are designed to hold on by themselves."

"How-?"

"Don't ask. I don't understand either," Gobber replies, "when you want to let go, pull the fingers and they'll come loose."

"This is really odd..."

I try it and it works just like Gobber says.

"You should try it out."

"I don't know," I don't hesitate to speak, "Raefor and I haven't tried flying. I mean, what if I fall."

"I'm sure Hiccup would go."

"What?" Hiccup looks at me, "sure, i'll go with you."

"See? I'll show you how to put on the saddle."

Gobber leads me to Raefor, who runs over to us when he notices me leave the shop. He shows me how to put the saddle on, though I find it confusing. His instructions aren't very clear. When Gobber walks away Hiccup re-instructs me, "Place it here...then do this up..." He steps back, "and you're done."

"That's better. Whats with all of Gobber's steps?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "He means well. He just doesn't do well."

"I noticed," I pat Raefor, "alright boy, lets try this." I put my foot where its suppose to rest on the saddle, and take a deep breath. I jump up grabbing the other side of Raefor. Its hard to keep my grasp on his side, and I end up on the ground. The fake arm laying lifeless, still attached to me. But I frown, I was going to do this. So I get up and try again.

This time I'm able to pull myself up on to the saddle. I sit on Raefor, patting his back as he tilts his head, "Nice job."

"Wow..." I say, "this is...feels different." Slightly familiar because of all the times I rode Stormfly with Astrid, but being on Raefor for so long would eventually take its toll. I was hoping it wouldn't be too severe, "alright. I'm ready." Hiccup smiles, mounting Toothless and waiting for me to go up to the sky. I take a few deep breaths, "Alright Raefor. Lets try this...to the sky!"

Raefor takes a few moments before he does anything, but as he lifts his wings and flaps, I can see the ground. We are in the air now, and Raefor starts to have struggles flying, "You can do it!" I encourage, patting his back, "you can do it!"

The dragon continues to try, and we begin to ascend into the sky. Reaching for the clouds, but as we get high enough to see a lot of Berk Raefor begins to struggle again. And then we're falling.

I scream, attached to Raefor as he rolls in mid air and falls down towards the ground. Hiccup calls my name, Toothless springing into action but before either of them can do anything we crash. Raefor keeps me away from the ground, protecting me. When we land, he lands on his side i the middle of the square. I hadn't noticed in what direction we were falling, but I guess we fell sideways.

There is a bit of silence before anyone says or does anything. My arm is still attached to the saddle, and with some effort I'm able to follow Gobber's instructions. With the hand free from the saddle. Raefor stumbles a little as he gets up, I can see one or two scrapes, and my own head is throbbing a little bit. I touch the spot it hurts and whince, "Stupid..." I murmur, "not you Raefor," I look at his cut, "We should take care of that."

Hiccup jumps off Toothless, "Are you guys okay?"

"I am," I touch my head, "but Raefors got some scrapes."

As Hiccup checks my dragons leg, my head pain is still throbbing. I try to ignore it, "You don't look so good," Fishlegs pipes up from behind me.

"What-?" I jump when I see him, "don't scare me like that..."

"You should get that checked," He points to my head, Meatlug is behind him,"you could have a concussion."

"I don't have one," I argue, turning my back, "is he okay Hiccup?"

"Nothing serious," Hiccup says quickly, "you don't look so well."

"I'm fine," I walk back to Raefor, "we're going to try again."

"What? You're going to fly around with a concussion? Are you some crazy female person or something?"

I frown, "I'm fine. Its just a bump," I turn my attention to Raefor, "Lets try again."

He growls.

"Raefor, I'm fine. Now go!"

Again he growls, but listens this time. He lifts his wings and before we know it we're back in the air. Everyone is watching us, in the crowd I see Snotlout and Hookfang. But I don't focus on them. I put my fake hand back i place, grasping the handle, then focus on the air, "Lets do this!"

Even during our second attempt Raefor still struggles. He falls once, but just as we are to crash for the second time, he spreads his wings back out. And we are flying.

Raefor slowly ascends up into the air, and we start to circle around the village, "Yes!" I pump my fist into the air, "Go Raefor!" He makes his parrot noise, smiling, and slowly gaining speed. The longer we are in the air, the faster we go.

I look at the island as we ascend higher and higher above the village, smiling and wondering why I hadn't done this earlier. It was beautiful! Amazing! I loved being up here. Where no one could tell me what to do.

"Need some company?" I hear. Toothless is flying beside us with Hiccup on the saddle.

I laugh, "You're flying again?"

"Meh, slowly," Hiccup replies.

"Then how about a race?" I grin, "once around the island." Before I can get an answer Raefor and I speed towards the forest opposite of Svens farm, laughing. Soon Hiccup and Toothless have caught up to us, and easily pass. Of course they would. He IS the best rider. Toothless IS a Nightfury. Plus they know more about racing than me.

And they've had more practice.

**Word Count:** 3,008


	21. Chapter 20

**Horizon Chapter 20**

**A/N:** To clear up any confusion (which I know there was) Raefor wouldn't be use to the extra weight; saddle, a person AND that arm on top of it all. Hence it would be hard for him to fly. All dragon struggle as he did (not use to people riding them - its stated in the series somewhere), but not all would fall. The weight is a lot for him :) Anyway, that's to clear up any sort of confusion ^^ Lets start on Chapter 20!

* * *

><p>The days roll by quickly, with Toothless and Hiccup constantly beating Raefor and I when we race them around the island. Despite looking comfortable on his own dragon once again, the dragon races would come and go without Hiccup participating. I was still slightly confused, still riding Toothless for him since Raefor and I were in no condition to race ourselves. Mother had yet to discover the stowaways in our stable, with me sneaking out milk and Fish, I would have thought she would have been suspicious by now. But nothing changed.<p>

I walk into the house one afternoon, a week before devastating winter was suppose to begin. My mother and father sit at the table. That is never a good sign, unless its meal time. I was surprised that she hadn't mentioned my break-up with Snotlout yet...She sips her water, gesturing to a chair.

Here we go again, "Yes, mother." I try not to sound too hostile. Now in these situations I become a little ticked off. My mother only scolds me, she never tries to talk to me like a person. She acts like i'm a bargaining chip. When I'm not.

"In a short period of time," And thus she begins, "you've managed drive away a suitor and mess up your chances to marry the same guy twice," I didn't mess it up the first time, just the second. I want to tell her that, but I know my mother. It would only make this worse, "I'm extremely disappointed in you."

"What's new?" I mutter

"Excuse me?

"Nothing."

My mother frowns, "I've been talking with my friend Stinky. She knows of a small village several hours away. Their chief needs a wife..." She takes a sip of water, "so we pulled some strings, and the wedding is scheduled for a week tomorrow."

"What wedding?"

"Your wedding."

I gasp, "My wedding..."

"Yes. You're to marry the chief."

"MARRY!?" I exclaim, "Mom!"

"This is my last option. Things didn't work out here, so i'm looking elsewhere. You only have yourself to blame," Mother puts her cup down, "its a lovely island I hear. Flat with surrounding beaches. And best of all," She smiles, "no dragons."

"No dragons?" I glare, "Mom!"

"Those dragons are pesks, lots of people think so. I hear something will be done about it them in the future, though rumors tend to spread foolishly."

"I'm not marrying anyone mother," Because I'd rather die than marry someone I don't love, i'd rather die.

My mother looks at me, "Its not up for discussion. At dawn on that day you will be marrying. And that's the end."

"Dad...I can't marry him!" I look at him.

"Your father and I agree. Its a done deal. Now that is THE END of this discussion."

I clench my fist, "How could you do this to me? I'm a person, not someone to bargain away. Happiness? If this is what you believe happiness to be then you have a sore AND horrible definition." I turn and run out the door, grabbing my coat.

Before can say anything the door closes behind me, and I'm standing there glaring at the ground. My life is ruined.

Raefor is in the stable, and when I open it I see him. The other three Nadders are bigger, it is going to be difficult to hide them for very much longer. Now they can fly, "Raefor..." Without saying another word, the Nadder is already out the front stable door. He turns around, roaring at the others who stand watching us. Their heads sink, and they sit down, "I'm sorry guys. I'll bring you next time." I shut the stable door.

"Penny," I mount Raefor, hearing Hiccup call my name. He's coming towards me from the Great Hall. I'm not in the mood to talk, "Glad I found you. There's something you need to know-"

I glare, "I'm not in the mood Hiccup."

"But its really important."

"Later," I insist, patting Raefors back. He jumps and we begin to soar towards the sky.

"But you need to know about the-" I don't hear the last part, I'm already too far away. But I don't care. I need time away from this place, away from the village. Away from my mother. Just me and Raefor. No one else to disturb us, me ranting and raving to an open sky, and sea, "This is stupid," I start once the island is small behind us, "I mean, I was against dating a stranger, but MARRYING a stranger? And on another island. WITH NO DRAGONS! What kind of madness is this?"

My dragon tilts his head, I guess he doesn't understand.

"Mom marrying me off to some chief...i don't want to marry some chief. I want to.." I trail off...I want to be with Snotlout. But since I messed that up with my stupid mindset and pressure from his father, that will never happen. I wanted to protect Snotlout but I can barely protect myself. I'm not weak, I know that, but I feel like it. Like this world has made me the weakest human of all!

And whats worse is that I still don't know whether i made the right decision. My mind often reflects on what my father said, reminding me that I was making the same mistake as him. And I believed it. I just don't want Snotlout to have issues with his father. But I don't want to marry someone I don't love.

I sigh, whys this happening to me?

* * *

><p>Hours pass, and the sun is beginning to set over the horizon. I still don't want to go home. My throat is beginning to hurt from all the ranting, but I don't care. I just don't care.<p>

The wind begins to pick up and I try to warm my arm by placing it in between me and Raefors back, leaning against it. I was getting really cold despite my coat, but I can't go back yet...I just can't yet.

"I'm cold," I say to Raefor. He turns his head so I can see the side of his face, "I don't want to go back yet. Not back to that horror...maybe soon. Lets just keep flying for a bit longer." I'm shaking, but I can't go back yet.

Then I hear a voice, "Hookfang!" I must be hearing things, I must be...and then I hear it again, "Hookfang, calm down!" I turn my head and behind me is Snolout, oh great. He isn't close behind me...so maybe I can lose, "Alright Raefor. We need to lose Snotlout."

The dragon makes a parrot noise, tilting his head again.

"I know we've never tried it. But, this could be good practice for the dragon races," Why would Snotlout even be out here?"

I look at him, and we make eye contact. He's struggling to get Hookfang to listen to him...but what else is new. Snotlout doesn't look as upset as he did the night I tried to break up with him, instead there's something else in his facial expression. Something I see rarely. So rarely...that I can never remember what the expression represents.

"Alright, lets lose him," Despite the weight of my saddle and arm, Raefor picks up speed and starts to ascend towards the sky. I don't look behind me to see if its working or not. But as we ascend, we take a sudden descend towards the water, picking up even more speed. I hold on tightly, trying to keep myself properly balanced as to not fall off of my dragon.

Flurries begin to fall from the sky and I watch them with a smile on my face, so beautiful. I love it when it snows.

We do some sharps turns and speed up, though Raefor is still not going at his maximum speed. When I believe that we have lost Snotlout, I instruct Raefor to level out.

But I was wrong.

"That was pathetic," I hear Snotlout say, appearing beside Raefor and I on Hookfang.

I glare, "How did you follow me?"

"You don't think I know you well enough?" Snotlout exclaims as the wind picks up, "you always use the same maneuvers."

"Do not," I roll my eyes, "what do you want?"

"You shouldn't be out here," He says, "there's a storm coming."

Oh great, now he's acting like my mother. I don't want to look at him, I don't want him to see the sadness in my eyes, "Just go away."

"And let you kill yourself by staying in the storm?"

"What does it matter?" I laugh, "Leave me alone!"

"Would you stop being stubborn?" Snotlout argues, "Just come in."

Instead of responding I glare, patting Raefor on the back and speeding up so that we are ahead of Snotlout.

But the wind suddenly intensifies, the snow begins to fall at a incredible rate. Its beginning to get hard to see anything around me. Raefor makes an unanticipated turn, and now I'm hanging off of my saddle. For now my arm is still attached to my shoulder stump, and my fake hand to the iron handle. But I don't know how long I'll be able to hang on.

"Oh no..." I say as Raefor attemps to get me back on the saddle, "oh no, oh no, oh no!"

"Hang on!" Snotlout calls.

I look at him, "What do you think I'm doing?" Now i'm beginning to freak out, my heart is accelerating. Raefor continues to struggle, trying to get me on his back, but he's only making it worse. I feel the clasps on my shoulder stump start to move...it was slipping off. I don't know what do.

"Raefor, stop! You're making it worse."

The dragon stops, trying its best to hover. But even that is making it worse.

"Darn it, I think its going to..." Then I'm falling, watching as Raefor gets smaller and smaller. I scream. My dragon looks at me, his eyes widening and he dives to try and save me. For a moment I catch a glimpse of Hookfang and Snotlout, but as the I fall, the snow makes it impossible for me to see them anymore. Just when I think I'm a goner, I feel the claws grab my leg and pull me up before I fall into the water. We meet Snotlout and Hookfang back up in the sky.

Snotlout glares, "What was that!?"

"I can't control-"

"Yeah yeah. We need to try and get back home."

"Do you even know which way that is?" I'm surprised we're talking to each other without arguing. I kinda of remember having a conversation like this before...in the forest.

Snotlout frowns, "Of course I do," He looks around, "its this way"

Raefor follows Snotlout, I'm still hanging upside down. It was hard to think with the blood rushing to my head. We fly for several minutes, and still land is nowhere. I spot an island, "Lets try there!" I call over the storm. Before Snotlout can say anything I instruct Raefor to fly towards it. I was hoping we'd get there soon because of how intense the storm was getting...we land on the beach, Hookfang and Snotlout behind us. I lay on the beach for a moment, my eyes closed. I'm slightly dizzy, but hanging upside down can do that to you. Finally, I'm able to get up and brush my pants, "We need to find shelter."

"Duh..."

I grab Raefor so I don't get lost, and the four of us start walking. There are a lot of hills, and it wasn't impossible to see but if we wanted to get out of the blizzard before it got any worse.

For a few minutes we wander in between tree's, until a cave appears. It's tall, but only a little taller than Hookfang.

We push ourselves to get to the cave and we when we get inside, I fall against the rock wall that holds up the roof of the cafe and close my eyes, "What a storm..."

Silence.

Snotlout is already doing something on the other side of the cave, his back to me. Oh yeah, I forgot he was upset. Raefor and Hookfang look at each other, then run off into the storm, "Hey!" I call.

"Hookfang!" Snotlout calls, "get your butt over here." But he's met by nothing but the sound of the wind.

And things get awkward.

I look to the ground, my hands are red from the cold. Despite the wind and snow that doesn't come into the cave, I still feel cold. My gaze falls on to the snow as it falls. The howling wind. It was now near impossible to see very far. I put my arm in between my chest and my legs, trying to get keep it warm.

And then something with lot of leaves is in my face, "What-?" I brush the leaves and see Hookfang. In his mouth is a skinny tree, he plops it down on ground and runs back out.

"A tree? You brought back a tree?" Snotlout exclaims. Minutes later he does it again, "Hookfang, stop bringing in tree's!"

The dragon doesn't listen.

Raefor returns with plunking down some small sticks.

"Hookfang," I say the third time he returns with a tree, "we don't need anymore tree's." Hookfang drops the tree, then sits down.

"Oh so you listen to Penny but not me?" The dragon growls, grabbing a tree and pulling it out of the cave.

I watch as Hookfang pulls all of the tree's out.

Now its getting really cold.

Raefor sits close to me, bumping my arm for warmth. My iron arm is still attached to his saddle, but now didn't seem like the best time to fix it. Hookfang fires at the group of sticks sitting a couple feet away from my feet. Now we have a fire.

"Thanks Hookfang," I murmur, grateful for the large dragon.

There is silence, Snotlout is seated on the other side of the cave, but he says nothing folding his arms over his chest and glaring at the fire. I felt weak and helpless, I wanted to do something to help. We had no food, no water. Nothing to help us stay alive.

We were trapped.

I pat Raefor, and he cuddles up closer to me. Hookfang moves himself so he's near Snotlout. And we sit there in silence.

For a moment I wish we could speak normally, sure we did earlier, but trying to find home in the middle of what could have been the death of us put aside the differences I had with anyone. My father, I hope, was right about us making up eventually but I doubt it.

That reminds me.

"Why were you following me?"

Silence.

He's still ignoring me, "Why were you following me?"

Silence.

"Snotlout, why-"

"Okay, okay I heard you," He snaps, "I didn't follow you. Hiccup sent me to bring you in."

"And you listened to him."

"Everyone else was busy."

"Sure."

"Its the truth! Snotlout doesn't lie."

I laugh, "Think whatever you want."

"You know what, i'm not dealing with you," He gets up, "I'm going to go find some food."

In that storm, "I don't know-"

"I didn't ask for your permission," But as Snotlout goes to leave Hookfang blocks his way, roaring, "Hookfang, get out of my way!" The dragon doesn't listen, and refuses to leave his spot. He spreads his wings so the entire cave entrance is blocked. It was impossible to get out.

Snotlout frowns, "Move out of the way!"

No movement.

"I don't think you should go out," I speak up, "you could get lost."

"Snotlout doesn't get lost."

"Seriously," I say gesturing to the entrance, "that snowstorm is bad. You could die."

"Whatever," He plops on to the ground and stares at the fire, "why do you care?"

"Well, dying would suck. Especially if it were because of a stupid snowstorm."

"So what? You and I broke up, remember?" Technically I suggested it, he never agreed with me, "stuff like that doesn't matter anymore."

I look at him for a moment, I knew he heard the argument between me and his father. I didn't want to bring it up, "Rules are meant to be broken," I muttur.

"Like I'm going to fall for that," Snotlout says, "you made it clear we were over, so we are."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

"Because I felt like it."

"That's random."

"It isn't."

I shake my head, "What do you want? An explanation? An apology? I can't give either."

"Just tell me the truth!"

"There's no truth to tell!"

"Sure there is."

"Like what?" I immediately regret that question.

"Why were you talking to my father?"

"Who?"

"My dad! Why were you talking to him? I'm not blind you know! I saw!"

"Saw what?" Gotta play stupid.

"You talking to him the night before Snoggletog."

Great, he wants an explanation, "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because why..."

"Just because."

"I don't get it."

"You never do..."

"What's with you?"

"What's with you?"

"Will you just answer the question?"

"No."

"Why not?"

I'm getting really annoyed, why can't he just stop, "Because I just can't, okay? You wouldn't understand!"

"Try me!"

"I can't..."

He glares, "So your playing this game then...keeping secrets from me, who knows...maybe you've even lied. Was our relationship that? A lie! I bet it was."

"Would you stop?" I finally scream, "I broke up with you because of your dad alright!?"

His eyes widen.

Darn it. I was not going to say that.

**Word Count:** 3,153


	22. Chapter 21

**Horizon Chapter 21**

**A/N:** And here I am with Chapter 21! I hope guys don't find this too rushed and I hope you are all enjoying this! :D Thank you for your support so far, there is some stuff that still has to happen, but not a ton :'( But I don't know how many more chapters there will be...but i'll try to write as many as possible ^^ Sorry this update took so long, I was doing some other important stuff earlier ^^ Anyways, here's Chapter 21! :D

* * *

><p>Darn it. I wasn't suppose to say that.<p>

I put my hand over my mouth, and I see his eyes widen. I wasn't ready to tell him anything...not about the threats his father made...or the conversation I accidentally overheard. Or my overwhelming pains of guilt. I wasn't ready, I didn't want to tell him. I'm angry, but I look towards the ground. Spitelout's words echo in my mind, _Your actions are your own. Your actions are your own. Your actions are your own. Your actions are your own._ He believed in that...so Snotlout probably did too. I wasn't mentally prepared for him to get extremely angry, even though I wanted him to hate me. Then I could be properly punished.

For the bad I did.

For the suffering I put him through.

Snotlout looks at me, "You're confusing," He says suddenly, "you broke up with me because of my dad?"

I don't deserve him, I don't deserve anyone special...I deserve to be shipped off. To marry some stranger and stay trapped in that world forever. To never be happy again. I didn't deserve him...I just didn't...maybe it was best for us if I listen to my mother, let her marry me off to some stranger in some land. I would never come back, never see him again. Never cause anymore pain.

"Did I say that?" I need to play stupid, "You heard me wrong...I meant I...broke something of your dads."

Snotlout glares. He's not falling for it, "My hearing is perfectly fine." He'd been saying that a lot recently.

"Oh..." I trail off.

"So, are you going to tell me or not?"

"Not..." I say, "its not worth mentioning. It will waste your time."

His glare hardens.

Why can't he just leave it be? Why can't he just not push? I shake my head, "Fine! Whatever. Yeah, your dad is the reason I broke up with you," I have to stop, I can't say anything else. I have to stop my mouth from opening and saying anything else, "What was I suppose to do!? With all the pressure..."

"I'm confused."

"Why didn't you tell me he was forcing you break up with me?" No, stop mouth! Stop speaking, shut up, "that things were bad between the two of you. That I was standing in the way of the relationship you had? Do you know how guilty that made me feel? How guilty I feel right now?" Great, i've gone out and blabbed again.

"Wait, how did you-?"

I shake my head looking back at him, "The day you punched Grease..."

"You heard that?"

"Yeah," I sigh, "you should have told me. You shouldn't take that pressure and...suffer by yourself."

"Isn't that what you did?" Snotlout exclaims, "and how did YOU handle it? By breaking up with me?"

"What else was I suppose to do? Walk away on daisy's and dance? This is your life. The relationship you want with your father is going down the drain. How are you going to get it if you're dating me?"

"Did you even ask for my opinion? Isn't that what's most important?"

"You always think you're opinion is most important. But its not," I smile, "whats most important is whats best for everyone. Breaking up with you...was the best decision."

"To you, I bet there were better options."

I laugh sarcastically, "Yeah, like what?"

Snotlout hesitates, "Uh..." It takes a moment, "alright, maybe there isn't one. But..." He looks at me, "Why can't we just be happy?"

"Our relationship made so many people unhappy," I say, i'm calming down now. Not as angry, but still devastated, we were having this conversation, "how can we be happy...when they aren't? I thought you of all people would know that."

"This is pathetic," Snotlout exclaims.

I glare, "It isn't pathetic."

"It is. I mean, you don't have the guts to continue a relationship like this. To be with the Snotman."

"And you would have been happy? Living your entire life in the burrows, away from the life with financial stability? Away from a life where everything is set, your future, your world? In the dirt with me?"

"Why do you keep saying that?" Snotlout exclaims, "you're not dirt."

"Your dad thinks otherwise..."

"Yeah well my dad doesn't know everything..." I can't tell him about the threats, but apparently Snotlout can read my mind, "You never answered the question. What did my dad say to you?

I laugh, "Nothing..." Yes, don't say anything...don't tell him why, "just some words of warning and threats..." WHY DID I SAY THAT!? I have to stop, I can't keep blabbing like this.

"He threatened you!?"

Shoot, "Maybe..."

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I just couldn't. That wouldn't help. It would do nothing..."

"Do nothing?" Snotlout shakes his head, and stands up, "you still don't get it do you?" He walks over to me, taking a seat so he's almost touching my hip. Hookfang follows, laying down in between the fire and Snotlout, "This isn't about my dad. I don't care what he says about you. You're still a warrior. You got sick in the line of duty. A missing arm is a sign of warriorness."

"It's not a sign," I say, looking back to the ground, "it means nothing."

"It does. It means you're a warrior," He repeats, "a warrior doesn't give up."

"I have," I glare, "can't you see I have? We can't have this relationship because it just doesn't work."

"Are you serious? Don't say that!"

"If it does, then why does this keep happening. Us breaking a part."

"Its your fault," He whines, "you broke up with me."

"And before you broke up with me," That's when I realize something. Every time we were faced with a problem, a problem we could have fought and solved. Something that we ran away from. I groan, hitting my head with me knee's. It had nothing to do with us, "whats your problem?"

I shake my head, "I run away...I always run away. Whenever there's an issue or a problem I-" It was true, and I was such an idiot! It was selfish of me to break up with him, I thought I was doing it for him but I was doing it for me. To keep myself from dealing with this issue. Because I didn't fully trust him. "I'm sorry," I murmur, "I'm so sorry..." Indeed I am, for all the pain I am causing him, the confusion, the frustration. I'm angry at myself for doing something so stupid, but its the only thing that makes sense, "this is my fault. Everything's my fault."

Snotlout is beside me, Hookfang right next to him. He stares at me, like he was to burn a hole through my soul. I loved him, more than anyone has ever loved a person. With more passion than ever, more passion than before. And I miss him. I want him to give me a hug, to tell me everything is going to be alright. Even if he didn't do that, if it wasn't a part of who he was, I wanted to hear it.

Suddenly I feel a push from behind, and I'm inches away from his face. I have to pull myself away but I can't. I have to! I try to budge, try to move myself back towards Raefor, but I still can't. Out of the corner of my eye I see Hookfang's tail fly in the air towards Snotlout, and then our lips meet.

It's like normal, just a simple long peck. My eyes widen, and I tell myself that I have to pull back. This time, my body listens and i'm inches away from him again. "I can't..." I murmur. I can't be with you, everyone else will have complicated lives if we continue with this. We'll make them suffer. And then he's kissing me again. There's more urgency this time, more passion than any of the other times we've kissed before. My eyes don't close right away, but the moment we begin his do. I have to push him away. I can't let him get into my head...but even if my eyes don't close, I respond to his kiss with just as much urgency.

My hearts accelerating...it can't do that!

My mind is going blank...no! Fight it!

My eyes are beginning to shut...stop! Stop!

And then they shut, and my mind cannot speak. Its my heart that takes over.

My arm swings around his neck and I crush myself against him, feeling the fur of clothing against my arm. I don't care, my mind can scream at me after. I wanted him. I needed him. Otherwise I would die. His right arm wraps around my waist, and his left around my shoulder. I feel warm, like the cold air in the cave was suddenly gone. The passion grows, the intensity intensifies, and the rhythm picks up. We're crushed together, lost in the kiss. I couldn't marry that chief, I would be unhappy. Miserable. Because that chief wasn't Snotlout.

I realize how much I really missed him. How without knowing I longed to see him, get a hug and sit in his embrace forever. If I could do that, I'd be extremely happy.

There was no words as to how much I love him.

It's hard to breath, my lungs are gasping for air, but I don't care anymore. I pull back only for a second, then once again crush my lips against his dry, chapped lips. He doesn't protest, instead he pulls me back against him and we're molded together. I can feel the pressure of his belt against my stomach. I moan, tilting my head the other way and crushing my lips back against his.

"I love you, " We finally pull away, my hands are on other side of his face, and I keep my forehead against his. He can protest if he wants, but I don't care, I just don't care. I open my eyes and gaze into his, and smile, "I love you."

Snotlout stares, and for a moment its like we're the only ones in the universe. A smile creeps on to his lips slowly, "Yeah. I know." I laugh. Here was the true Snotlout, the only man my heart would go with.

My smile widens, and I lean in, kissing him passionately.

When we finally pull away, I lay my head against his shoulder and we stare at the flames as they ascend towards the cave's roof. I don't know how long we sit there before I look out towards the cave opening, "I'm sorry," I caused him so much pain, "I should have said something."

"Nah, its okay," His arm is around my shoulder, "I guess I understand. I mean, my father can be a bit of a-" Her tries to find the words.

"Jerk?"

"Yeah, that."

Which reminds me of something, "My mom..." I sigh, closing my eyes, "is..." I don't know who to tell him, I don't know how he will take it. I don't want to tell him but I'm done with secrets. I'm done with small mistakes. He has to know, "...she's marrying me off to some random person." I speak faster than the flapping of a woodpeckers wings.

"What?"

I sigh, "Mom has some beef with marrying me off. When things...weren't working out she made some arrangement. Now I'm marrying some stupid chief in some far off island."

Snotlout glares, "And you're okay with that!?"

"Of course not," I exclaim, "I protested...but she wouldn't budge. She probably wouldn't budge for anything..." I glare, "I don't want to marry some stranger. But there's no way she's going to fall for-" I stop, "well you know."

"She has to. I'm not letting you marry some dweeb."

It was sweet of him, he meant well. And I had almost forgotten about this problem...this additional problem. I wasn't going to run away this time, I was going to face it head on.

A yawn escapes my lips.

"Go to sleep."

I look at him, "I don't feel like it."

"Stubborn...just go to sleep..."

"There's nothing to sleep on."

His faces goes red, "I wouldn't if...well..."

"I thought you didn't like that..."

"No ones looking," He looks at Hookfang, "what are you looking at!? Look over there."

The dragon snorts, turning so his back is to us. Raefor is beside me, laying on the ground with his eyes closed, "Its fine?"

"Didn't I just say that!?" He exclaims.

I laugh, closing my eyes and allowing sleep to take me.

* * *

><p>A yellow, bright cloud forms in the darkness. It's outlined in an orange, with wings growing from either side. It hovers in the darkness. I try to talk, i want to know what it is. But something stops me. My mouth won't open.<p>

In the distance, I see a small spec. As it gets closer details more and more obvious. I see a mountain, green grass and ice spikes, homes, paths, people. Berk. Eventually I'm in Berk, and the darkness is replaced with a blue sky, clouds. I see everyone enjoying life. Nothing unusual

The cloud approaches, turning a dark orange. Suddenly its a form...it turns in something...that orange dragon. The dragon lifts its wings, screeching and its screech echoes. My eyes widen, and I run as it starts to spray its awful goo on to the ground. All around me the goo splashes, hitting the ground and people. There's screaming. People with orange goo on them; some die within minutes and I cringe at their last breaths. As they gasp for air. Others touch the goo as they boots step forward to take another step.

I watch at the horror that unfolds. The dragon continues to fire goo, switching once and a while to fire, aiming right at houses. As they burn to the ground the dragon continues to reign horror upon Berk.

Suddenly I'm in a dark place, looking out as the horror continues to unfold. A little girl with a viking helmet watches. The dragon comes into view and she gasps, moving father into her hiding place. The dragon tilts its head, coming closer to the hiding spot. It sniffs, landing on the ground for only a single moment. Then it flies off and the horror ends.

Then I'm teleported to a similar scene; the night has come and the dragon reigns terror on Berk once again. I watch in horror as the remaining pieces of the town crumble.

When the dragon leaves, I'm left with nothing but silence. I walk around, avoiding the goo because I don't want to get its symptoms. I see bodies lying on the ground, some with blood flowing out of their bodies.

I see the little girl and I want to cry.

"The future," I hear a familiar voice say. I turn, Stoick is right behind me.

I gasp, "Stoick?"

"In the flesh!"

"Aren't you dead?"

"Yes, I am dead," He gestures towards the people, "but so are they."

"That dragon..." I continue to walk, Stoick following me, "...its been attacking Berk. Once we repair the damage, it comes back. Winters here, so we've been slow to repair anything. Plus that thing didn't come back once the snow fell."

"Aye," Stoick agree's, "the future. If nothing is done."

"What do you mean-?" I look around again, familiar faces catch my eye. They lay on the ground, eyes closed. I notice this as I approach them, "this...is going to happen?"

"Yes."

"But how?" I shake my head, "how can something like this happen!?"

"Easy now," He crosses his arms, "I may be dead, but i'm concerned too. These people...they are still mine."

"Is that why you're showing me this?"

"Yes," He points towards the familiar faces. I'm above them now...and I gasp. I see them...Hiccup...Astrid...Ruffnut...Tuffnut...Fishlegs...and...

Snotlout.

Their eyes are closed.

"They're dead..."

"Aye. This is a sight for sore eyes..."

"Why? That...Why are you showing this to me?"

He smiles, "Because you're the only one who can stop this."

"Me? Why me?"

"If nothing is done then Berk will perish," He smiles, "I'm counting on you."

And then he disappears.

"Wait? What am I-?"

Then the beast reappears, and it screeches at me. Lifting its wings it sprays the goo and I fall on to the ground. Suddenly I cant breath and as I lay on the ground a picture appears in front of me. A small person standing on a cliff, lifting her her hand...and a dragon leaning its head into her hand.

Death takes her me home.

**Word Count:** 3,022


	23. Chapter 22

**Horizon Chapter 22**

**A/N: **Did you enjoy the last chapter? I sure did! I keep rereading it and trying to figure out how I came up with it O.O Unfortunately, that dream means the story only has another ten to fifteen chapters :( But I'm hoping that as we start rounding up to the end you guys will love every moment :3 Anyway, here's Chapter 22!

* * *

><p>My eyes open quickly, I can feel sweat droplets falling down the side of my face. Through the cave opening I can see that the light has come across the land, and that the sun was already high in the sky. My ears meet silence, the wind has calmed down and there is no longer snow falling from the sky. I see the tree's outside when I look outside the cave.<p>

That was a crazy dream.

I look at Snotlout, his mouth is open and a weird, disturbing sound is coming out of it. His snores are the weirdest. I smile, carefully pulling his arm off my shoulder and behind my head so I can lay it against his side.

Raefor and Hookfang are still asleep; Raefor lay on his side, kicking something imaginary. I can only guess that he's still dreaming. Hookfang is the only one who remains silent. Though the rising and falling of his chest assures me that he's not dead.

The fire has gone out, and the cold is beginning to hit my body. Already I'm slightly chilled. I stand up, brushing my pants with my hand. Since the blizzard is gone, we would need to eat something. Maybe I should go catch fish. It seems like a good idea, a homemade fishing pole was easy to make out of things found in the woods, plus it wouldn't take too long.

I set to leave the cave, slowly taking my fake arm off of the saddle where I had left it the day before, putting it in its place and with one more glance at the sleeping bodies, I leave. I'm able to get my arm on properly just as I take my fourth step outside the cave.

It's colder outside. The sun was in the sky, but was hidden by clouds. The snow was glistening, sparkling. I gasp, it's so beautiful, "Sweet!" I run through the snow, laughing. It was beautiful, the most amazing thing I had ever seen. Snow on the tree branches, on the ground just under my knee's, "This is beautiful."

Something bumps my from behind and I fall flat on my face, "What..?" It picks me up and places me on my feet. I turn.

Raefor.

"Hey!" I exclaim picking up a handful of snow and molding it into a ball, "take that!" I throw the snow ball and it hits his face. Raefor looks at me, extending his wings above his head and screeching. I try to run through the snow, its difficult since its extremely deep. In a matter of seconds I'm back on my face.

I turn around so I'm laying on my back, my clothes soaked from the snow. Raefor tilts his head, holding his head up high as if saying 'I won! I won!'. I laugh, "Oh shush." I throw a bunch of snow back at his face, then get on to my feet. He hits my stomach,"I'm going to get sick. Oh well, what's another sickness, eh?" He makes the parrot noise, "thank goodness my clothes are somewhat dry." I never took off my coat, but I can still feel the melted snow that went down my back. Hopefully I wouldn't get sick.

The stream was only a few minute walk, but it felt like longer with the snow making it near impossible to walk. I push myself to go on, otherwise we wouldn't have any food. I felt that I had to start persevering. Had to start doing better than I was doing. My legs feel like lead, but whatever, I had to try. Raefor bumps my back, and I stumble, trying to regain my balance. Its difficult, but I manage to do so, "Hey!" I turn, "I'm fine. Stop pushing me."

He does it again.

"Stop," I glare, "I'm fine. We're almost there anyway." We get to the stream several minutes later, my legs are heavy, so much so that I have to lean against Raefor, "Made it..." Minutes pass before I'm able to fully catch my breath, "Alright, lets see if I can make a fishing rod," Around my left arm is a piece of blue cloth, something I use to have around my right arm until it was removed. Once home I wrapped it around my left arm. Often I forget about it, I'm so use to wearing it. I take it off, and tear it into two. Raefor drops some sticks in my lap, "Good boy Raefor."

I tie the cloth rope on the end.

"Alright, need something..."

Raefors gone.

"Raefor," I look around, "Raefor!"

The dragon reappears, placing four fish at my feet.

I glare, "Hey! You could have said something earlier!"

There are teeth marks on the fish tails. I shake my head, "Thanks." The dragon hits my side, "yes, you can get some for yourself." Raephor flies away, returning minutes later, "Lets go back."

I'm very proud of myself for getting to the stream on foot, but I had a dragon...and I was a rider, "Mind if we fly back?" I grab the fishg, and put them in my side bag attached to my saddle. Then I struggle to push myself up on the saddle, clinging to anything I could so I wouldn't fall. It was easier now, unlike the first time that sent me falling onto my behind, "Good..." I take a breath, finally sitting on it properly, "Lets go!"

Raefor takes off, he is trying not to hit tree's, and avoid the branches full of snow. We make the clearing above, and fly for several seconds in the direction of the cave. Raefor doesn't fly too high, I can still see some of the ground in between the tree's. Finally I spot the cave and we descend towards it. Snotlout is outside with Hookfang.

"Where were you?" He demands as Raefor lands.

I laugh, "Getting food of course."

"I could have done that."

"You'd grab poison berries and eels."

"I would not!"

"Yes you would," I pull out two of the fish and firmly place them in his hand, "these are yours."

"Two fish? ONLY two fish? I'm a growing man."

"I believe the expression is 'growing boy.' "

"But I'm not a boy," Snotlout grins, "not with all this muscle." And I'm sure if he didn't have those fish in his hand he would do show them off.

I groan, pulling out two fish, "Alright Mr. Strongman, don't get your ego in a bunch."

"Excuse me-?"

"You're excused," Might as well throw some humor into this. I head into the cave, placing my fish down on a small rock, "Raefor..." I throw some sticks on the fire and he fires at them, a flame bursting from the spot.

"You can't just walk away!"

I laugh, "You're being silly again. I didn't walk away," There are only a few sticks left. I grab the thickest one I can find and jam it through the dead fish, "you should have followed me."

"Oh so that's how you're dealing with it," Snotlout copies me, both of us are sitting side by with our fish sticks over the fire, "blame the Snotman."

"Its true."

"It is not!"

"Yes!"

I elbow his side.

"Ow!"

"You know its not true," I murmur.

"Whatever," We sit in silence, "you should have waited for me. You're soaking wet," He notes.

I sigh, "And be a lazy rock? Not happening. I needed the exercise."

"Facing your problems doesn't include walking through deep snow,"

"And you would have done better?"

"Absolutely! Snotlout is the strongest person ever."

"You are strong," I see him look at me, "but not that strong."

"Why can't you agree with me?"

"Because its the truth," I smile, "and I can't lie."

"There's nothing to lie about. You're just stunned by my manly presence."

The words he spoke made me want to burst out in laughter, but I have to try and hold it in. Maybe I should see how long I can do that. I cough, scratching my neck and checking the fish, "Stunned by this? Sure."

"Of course. You just don't want to admit it."

"Ha..." I let out a small laugh, trying to make it more sarcastic than anything, "...you're funny."

"Here you go again...what am I doing that's so funny? Are you TRYING to mess with my brain?"

I can't take it anymore. I burst out in laughter, "Ha...hahahaha," My eyes close.

"What?" He looks at me, "What!?"

"You. Sound. So. Stupid," I try to talk in between laughs, its getting hard to breath and my insides are beginning to hurt, "you're so silly."

"Silly? You're calling the Snotman silly?"

"Yeah," I smile, "you're silly."

"Am not! How dare you call me silly."

"What are you going to do about it?"

He says nothing.

"See?"

I hear something. Turning my head I see a large pile of fish with a thick, clear substance, "Ewww. Raefor!" Hookfang eats the fish.

"Hookfang, that is disgusting!"

The dragons look at us, confused.

"My appetite's gone," I throw the fish at the dragons and Raefor eats it without hesitation.

"Me too," Snotlout throws his fish at Hookfang who quickly eats it up.

"Disgusting."

* * *

><p>Hours later, I'm on Raefor in the sky. I fly beside Hookfang and Snotlout. Despite getting lost several times after beginning our journey back to Berk, its in the distance, far off. I can see a small speck.<p>

"Finally," I exclaim, "I was beginning to think we'd never get home."

"You will always do well when the Snotman's on charge."

"Oh really?" I laugh, "I guess I'd better prepare for war. Because when you're in charge, that's all that's going to happen."

"Will not!"

"You always start fights,"

"No!"

I smile, "Yes you do." He did, he always started fights.

"Why are you always arguing?"

"Because," I frown, "wait, I answered this already. Why are you asking me the same question again?"

"I...well..." He groans in frustration and ignores the question, "ugh!"

Speechless. He was only speechless when someone out-argued him.

"Between you and me," And here I go embarrassing myself again, but he'll feel better. Raefor flies closer to Hookfang so i don't have to yell, "you're the cutest guy alive." And then I instruct Raefor to fly ahead, and we speed up.

I can only imagine how much Snotlout is blushing, and how red his race is. But I don't slow down even as I hear him call out my name. But the time I can see Berk well, details are noticeable. Snow covers a good portion of the island, not as bad as usual. Most snowstorms provide feet and feet of snow so deep that getting into your house is a problem. Not this time.

"They're still in the Great Hall," I say as we descend towards the village, "there aren't any people out."

"Of course not. That storm was terrible."

We land near the top steps, I jump off of Raefor and run towards the doors.

"Careful!" Snotlout exclaims, "you'll fall down the steps."

"I will not," I protest, "See? I didn't fall."

I open the doors, struggling with one arm. Warmth escapes, meeting my body and I smile at the people I see.

"Penny!" I hear a voice call. Hiccup comes over, "you're alright-" Snotlout is standing next to me, "you too..."

"Please, don't rush me all at once. There's enough of Snotlout to go around."

"Penny!" Astrid embraces me in a hug, "where were you!?"

"What about me!?"

Everyone ignores Snotlout. I I laugh, nervously, "I went flying and...you know."

"Don't do that again!"

"I'm sorry," I smile, "for everything." For doing something stupid and say those words to you Astrid, for snapping at Hiccup...for what I did to Snotlout. I'm sorry for everything.

Astrid smiles.

"You, young lady!" My mothers voice. She pushes through the crowd, appearing beside Hiccup. My father follows her, "what in Thor's name did you do that for !?"

"I didn't know-"

"You didn't know!?" She exclaims, "What kind of excuse is that. When you get married next week, you'd won't be doing any of this funny business."

"You're getting married?" Astrid's eyes widen.

I glare, "I'm not getting married mother."

"And who will you marry otherwise?" She gestures towards Snotlout, "him!? You're relationship won't last!"

"I refuse to marry-"

"It's not up for discussion,"

I glare, "Not even if I do this," Gotta show my mother I meant it. I grab Snotlout and crush my lips to his. It's only for a few seconds, but when I pull away, I see his eyes widen.

"Are you guys back together!?" Astrid exclaims.

"Yeah. We found a solution to the problem," I look back at my mother, "So mom I CAN'T marry that chieftan."

She laughs, "You are and you will. I won't fall for this charade."

"Snotlout doesn't play charade's," Snotlout interrupts.

"I'm sorry son, but the deals already been made," My mother looks at me, "pack your bags Penny. The boat leaves in three days. You'd better be on it." Before I can protest anymore, my mother turns and leaves.

I look to the ground, my father hasn't moved. I can see his shoes, "I can't..." I shake my head.

My father retreats, and moments later I'm seated on a bench staring into the fire pit. I thought for a moment mother would believe me, but how could she? Snotlout and I had broken up several times before.

"Want some company?"

Hiccup.

I smile, "I guess," He sits down, Toothess sitting behind him on the floor, "I don't know. I solve one problem, only to run into another. Its a never-ending circle of problems."

"Yup. The never-ending problem," Hiccup looks at me, "life is gonna suck-"

"It already does."

Hiccup doesn't speak, probably didn't like that I interrupted him, "but there are so many good things."

"Yeah like what?" I'm defeated, i have no idea how i'm going to overcome this, "I have three days left in Berk, I'm marrying some loser at some far away island, and my dragon can't come. How is there any positive in that? I mean, I can't just marry Snotlout. That's retarded! He doesn't trust me fully yet...because of my stupid mistakes. But I can't wait around..."

"We'll think of something," Hiccup assures me.

"I hope so," I look at Snotlout sitting on the far side. He's glaring at his father who is closer to me near the fire pit. I was going to hear it later, "I sure hope so."

Hiccup and I talk for a while longer until Snotlout notices us.

"Excuse me Hiccup? Are you trying to make a move or something?"

"I...have no idea what that means," Hiccup smiles at me, "I'll see you later Penny. Toothless and I have some stuff to do."

"Sure."

"Don't worry, we'll solve this," He pats my shoulder, and then leaves, heading in the direction of Astrid. Toothless licks my face and then follows Hiccup.

Snotlout snorts, "Why are you talking to that loser?"

"He's not a loser Snotlout," I argue staring back into the fire pit, "he's trying to help."

"Hiccup? Help? That's funny. He can't even tie his own boot laces."

"Boots don't have laces."

"I knew that."

I smile a little, "How are we going to solve this? I mean, everyone hates me by now. Your father. My mother. The stupid orange dragon thing..."

"That's three..."

"So?"

"You said everyone, but you only mentioned three...things."

"More I don't know about."

"I don't hate you..."

"I know," I lean against his shoulder.

He pushes me off, "Hey! People are here!"

"Fine," I don't argue, "in three days i'm being shipped."

"Not if I have anything to do with it."

"Your father's probably happy inside. He doesn't have to see me anymore."

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Snotlout exclaims, "you're not leaving. We'll find a way to change your mothers mind."

"My mother is as stubborn as your father," I remind him, "changing her mind is like trying to force sheep to produce milk. It's not going to happen."

"Don't say NOT with Snotlout. Snotlout can do anything!"

"I think this is beyond my reach."

"You say that and then you do something stupid," Snotlout looks at the fire pit, "we gotta trust us!"

"You mean you?"

"That too."

Snotlout was right for once, I had to trust our relationship...that the bond would allow us to put our head together and come up with a flawless plan. That or someone else will help. Maybe Fishlegs or someone. And my dream...what did my dream mean? I couldn't get the little girl out of my head. I recognized her from somewhere but I couldn't remember where.

But we need to find a solution soon.

Otherwise, I'm dead.

**Word Count:** 3,014


	24. Chapter 23

**Horizon Chapter 23**

**A/N:** DOUBLE UPDATE! Things are heating up. How are Snotlout and Penny going to overcome this impossible issues? Will Spitelout ever accept the relationship? And what's up with Penny's crazy dream? Keep watching the story to find out more ;)

* * *

><p><em>She runs through town, her small feet ache and pain with every step she takes. The moon is full in the sky, and the stars twinkle. There, ahead, is a cliff.<em>

_Standing on the cliff is reaches her small hand up something; it hovers over the water. Its but a shadow, no color, and its difficult to make out the form against the background of the dark night._

_It screeches a little, but stares, and makes no move outside of hovering._

_For a moment, she stares at him, her eyes widening and then her hand extends farther. It hesitates, but eventually bows its head and leans into her hand._

* * *

><p>My eyes suddenly open, the dream short yet odd. The same girl...the same dragon.<p>

And yet I was still confused.

The Great Hall is still full of people, but only half the population remains. I rub my eyes, stretching my arm and yawning. Time to go see where everyone went.

Raefor is sitting at the end of my bench, looking at everyone as they talk. That's when I remember.

The three Nadders.

I jump off my seat and dash out the door in the freezing cold and towards my house where our stable is. I pull open the doors, the three Nadders are nestled together. Obviously cold. For a moment I feel a panic attack rush through me. They're dead, they're so dead! What kind of a caretaker am I!?

But then, one opens its eyes and makes a affectionate growl, "Oh. You scared me," I say as all three dragons rush over to me, rubbing against my legs, "you guys get picked soon by the students at the school," They look at me, "I don't want you to die or anything."

The pink Nadder rubs against my leg, "Aren't you a good little fellow!" Raefor lifts his wing, "and hungry. We'll get you some food." Before I can say anything else, Raefor disappears, "Silly Raefor. I can just grab them some fish from inside..." I shake my head.

"So this is where you hide them?"

I turn, Fishlegs, "Nice little spot you have here."

"Thanks," The pink Nadder approaches Fishlegs, lifting its wings and roaring. Meatlug gets in the dragons face, and the pink Nadder stops. They sniff each other, "its temporary until choosing day."

"And your parents know?"

"Ha..." I laugh sarcastically, "if they knew, these dragons wouldn't be here. My parents don't like dragons."

"Really?"

"My mom actually. I don't know where my dad stands," I want to pick up one of the Nadders, but I can't. They're too big, "but enough about that. What brings you here?"

Fishlegs laughs nervously, "Actually, something along those lines. Have you heard any talk a rebellion?"

"A rebellion? What kind of rebellion?"

"Anti-dragon."

I shake my head, "I don't think so. Are you sure you heard right?"

"Last night there was some talk..."

"I wasn't here last night."

"I overheard someone talking. Some people are still hostile towards the dragons, planning to hold a rebellion."

"That's serious," I frown, "are you sure you heard right?"

"Penny, my ears are one hundred percent fine. I know what I heard,"

"Did you hear anything else?"

"No. But they were pretty clear. A lot of people have been living with hostility to dragons," He pats Meatlug, "who knows what they'll do."

"I don't want anything happening to Raefor," I say, thinking back to the days when I didn't have a dragon, "we should do something."

"That's what I was thinking. But what can we do?"

"Maybe if we put our heads together we'll think of something," I pat the dragons, "when Raefor gets back, we'll go find Hiccup. Maybe he will have an idea." Minutes later Raefor returns, coughing up some fish for the young Nadders, "By the way. You wouldn't happen to know when the choosing day is?" I ask after closing the stable and getting on my saddle.

Fishlegs shakes his head, "Next week...or something."

"I'll have to ask Hiccup then." We ascend towards the sky. I had no idea where Hiccup was, and I was in no mood to go searching for him for hours on end.

Fishlegs calls out a few minutes later, "He's over there!"

Indeed, he was with Toothless on the far side of the island talking with a elder about something. I couldn't see his face well because of how high and far we were. However, from what I could see it looked serious. When we get closer I can see the elders expression, it's cross. Oh great, maybe he had beaten us.

"...soon," That is the only word I hear as we approach and land near Hiccup. The elder looks at us, his expression growing more cross. But he whispers something to Hiccup and retreats.

I watch him as he passes us, his glare growing, "Wow...Hiccup we need to talk to you."

"Doesn't everyone?" He was being sarcastic, of course he wasn't normally rude so I didn't take his expression personally, "I'm sorry. Its been a stressful day."

I hesitate, looking at Fishleg. He stares back at me.

"Is something...wrong?"

"I don't know if we should say anything."

"You kinda just did. So just speak."

Fishlegs hesitates again, but repeats what he had spoken of minutes later of the talk of a rebellion.

With each sentence Hiccups face grows paler. I can't read his thoughts, but even if I could I wouldn't want to know what he was thinking at this moment. If anything, I would want to look away. Looking at Hiccup's face concerned me. I really need to get him back together with Astrid...matchmaking. I'm not so good at that. Oh yeah, I still need to get revenge on them for what they did to Snotlout and I when I broke up with Snotlout. Guess I'm going to have to start thinking about how I could do that.

Finally, Fishlegs finishes and for a moment there is nothing but the sound of the wind, plus talking from villagers in the village. Hiccup sighs, "Great. That's just what I need right now," He leans against Toothless staring up into the sky, "this is just perfect."

I look back at Fishlegs, "Is everything okay?"

"There's just...been some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" I know I shouldn't ask and Hiccup shouldn't answer, but I also know what its like to sit around with a huge chip on your shoulder and have no one to talk to, "is something going on?"

Hiccup hesitates, "Its nothing serious."

"If that were true, you wouldn't look like such a defeated viking..." I approach him, "if somethings wrong you can tell us. I mean, even as the chief you need someone to talk to."

Again, Hiccup hesitates, "I don't know. Just some rumors. Elders in the committee who are dragon-haters. Planning a rebellion. Similar to what you said, but...a whole new level."

"This is serious," I realize that. If some of the new elders were dragon haters, it would lead to a war. Not village versus village, but people versus people, "what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

I have a suggestion.

"Don't tell me to get the dragon academy back together."

Oh man, he knew I was going to say that.

Fishlegs speaks, "It could be a valuable asset. There are more of us. With four additional bodies, plus our dragons, we could cover more ground. Figure out if the rumors are true or not."

"That's not going to happen."

I groan, "Hiccup, why won't you get the academy back together?" I don't understand it, I don't comprehend the reason.

"You know its none of your concern."

"Hiccup..."

"Just leave it. I don't see how it would do anything."

I glare, "I do actually. the academy was good for us. For the people. Why don't you believe that anymore? You can be the chief and still be in charge of the academy. The shoes..." The shoes...they are too small because you're an amazing person, "...the shoes are the perfect size. But only when you take charge of the academy. You need to believe in yourself again. Hiccup, why don't you?" Is it because of Astrid? Because things with her went south? For reasons you won't tell me? Is there something more?

"You don't know anything," Hiccup argues, "you've never worn my father's shoes. Been the chief of an entire village. Been in charge of an entire academy."

"No," I bet Fishlegs must feel awkward right now, how confused he must be, "I don't. But I do carry weight. The weight of my friends who changed. The weight of my friends who won't do what they should," I point to my arm, "you think that because you lost a limb, or you're the chief, that I don't know how pressure feels? How many days I wake up in the morning and wish my arm would grow back? Snotlout and I took time to work out our problems. Of all people, Snotlout! I mean, if he can do that why can't you? Why can't you look past it all?" I shake my head, "what happened to you? Where's the Hiccup who believed so strongly in dragons? The peace they can bring?"

Hiccup doesn't answer.

"If I have learnt anything," I continue, "its that we need to face our problems. Solve them before its too late. One day it will be too late." On that cheery note, I get back on Raefor, and we fly off towards the sky. I'm not angry or upset, but after that long speech I don't feel much like talking anymore.

* * *

><p>Night comes, and I'm sitting in the village on the steps of the Great Hall. I've spent many hours on these steps, and my back is beginning to hurt. But I'm lost in thought, I have been for some time. Wondering what was going to happen. Hiccup was assuming he was the only one with pressure, and yet he didn't know anything about my dream. About seeing Stoick. That girl...who was she.<p>

"Penny?" I look up. A small girl, one who I had spoken too once and a while, smiles, "hi!"

"Hey," I pat the seat beside me and she sits, "I know its been a while, but thanks for pointing me in the direction of Hiccup."

She's confused.

"That day with toothless?"

The girl, Rubina, nods, "I remember now. It's okay, I had to do that," She smiles, "Why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad,"

"You are sad. I may be a kid, but I see these things."

"You never were easy to fool," I smile, "I'm not sad. Just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Lots of stuff," I say, "not the kinda of things you need to worry about."

"I guess..."

I smile, "What you should be thinking about is choosing day. You get a dragon this year."

She frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"I..." She sighs, "I don't know if I want a dragon."

"Don't want a dragon?"

"They are big and scary."

"Maybe at first," Raefor approaches Rubina, "but underneath all these scales, is a heart. The biggest hear you'll ever find. I mean, when I found Raefor-"

"Penny!" I hear my name being called. When I turn my head I see Snotlout. He jumps off of Hookfang, "what are you doing?"

"Talking," I answer, patting the girls helmet, "trust me. Dragons are the best ever."

The girl smiles, and I get up, leaving her seated on the steps.

"Whats up?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want?"

"I knew that.."

I tilt my head, "What?"

Silence.

"Did you...need something?"

"Oh that," He glares, "I want revenge!"

"For what?"

"For what Astrid and Hiccup did. C'mon, don't tell me you don't remember."

"Oh," Funny I was thinking about that earlier, "I was thinking about that earlier."

"Of course you were. Its because your mind was in tune with my genius mind."

Time to ignore him. I jump on to my saddle, "Want to get revenge then?"

"Revenge? You? You want to get revenge?" I guess the idea surprised him.

"I did just say that," I smirk, "looks like you didn't know as much about me as you thought."

"I do so know everything about you. Its me you don't know everything about." Snotlout climbs into his dragon saddle.

I laugh, Raefor and I start towards the sky "Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Snotlout follows me.

Silly Snotlout.

"What kind of revenge do you have in mind?" We start circling the island.

Snotlout shakes his head, "Lots of things."

"Like?"

Silence.

"You don't have any ideas do you..?"

"I do! We could pour yaknog on their heads."

"What does that prove?"

"That Snotlout is the best..."

"Aren't we getting revenge? And didn't the twins do that to you?"

"No."

"You told me they did."

"I was lying."

I don't think he was...he is lying now. I roll my eyes and laugh.

"What's funny?"

"You," Here we go again, "race you to the forest."

"Of-"

But before he can speak I instruct Raefor to speed up, and he does. We are going as fast; I can feel the wind on my skin as we continue to speed up. I love this feeling, I had it with Oleander.

"That's the fastest you can go?"

Hookfang and Snotlout are beside me, "Loser."

"Ha!" I shake my head, "this isn't the half of it babe."

"Did you just-?"

Disorientation...ha! It works so well, "Bye!" And we go to full speed, leaving Snotlout in the dust.

"That was such a good move," I sound cocky, but it is true.

Suddenly the world is blurry, I feel like my heart as stopped. I can't breath. I frown, placing my hand on my heart and gasping for air, "Raefor..." The dragon looks at me, I can see his pupil widen, and he dives right for the ground. I place my head on top of his back and close my eyes.

Darn it.

When we land I'm still having difficulties breathing, my eyesight is getting worse and I feel like my head is about to explode. With much difficulty I get off of the saddle and sit up against a rock. My lungs feel like they're shriveling up like dried grapes.

My ears are ringing.

Something out f the corner of my eye approaches me quickly. I can't see it, I can actually but I don't focus on it. I'm trying to focus on my breathing. I'm still gasping for a breath.

For a few more seconds I can't breath, I'm gasping for air. And then, it gets easier.

My heart pumps. My lungs fill up with air. My eyesight is back to normal. My head doesn't hurt.

Shoot.

"...ey?" I focus on someone standing in front of me, "Hey!?"

I can't speak at first. I'm taking deep breath's, trying to get my breathing back to normal, "I..." I'm beginning to panic, "I couldn't breath..."

But I thought this issue was gone? That everything was fixed? I don't want to go back to this! Go back to the days in which I was fearing for my life.

"Couldn't breath? Like, heart stopped couldn't breath?"

"Yes..." I glare, "...I couldn't breath..." I shake my head, "No...this can't be happening. I thought it...or maybe..." I thought this was over, I thought I wasn't going to deal with this, "No...this can't be happening..." I repeat.

"Calm down,"

"I can't..." I shake my head, "its not over...somethings still wrong with me," My eyes widen, "I'm still dying. But I don't understand..."

"Would you calm down!?" He exclaims, "stop assuming things. Maybe there was something in the air."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something."

"Snotlout I'm..." I shake my head again, I feel dizzy, "...i'm certain there was nothing."

"But we can't know for sure if you're dying."

"There is no other explanation!" I scream, "I...I just got over this. I lost my arm. It was in my blood for a while," I look to the ground, "what am I going to do? I can't die!"

Silence for a second.

"We'll find a way. A cure."

"There is no cure."

"Gothi must have mentioned something..."

I stutter, "A...a flower I think. But that's all i can remember..."

"Then we'll find the flower."

"Can we? With all that's going on?"

"Yes," I rarely see confidence like this in him, in something other than myself, "we will find a way to get over this. Or my name isn't Snotlout Jorgenson."

For a moment I want to believe him, understand and know that I won't die...that I won't get sick once again. I don't understand how this could suddenly happen. Why is this thing attacking me again? What am I going to do? How...my mind goes blank.

I just don't know what to think anymore.

**Word Count:** 3,000


	25. Chapter 24

**Horizon Chapter 24**

**A/N:** And its come...the "I'm getting sick of this story" bug. It makes it more difficult to write and the inspiration is beginning to fade. I'm trying to ignore for it as long as I can, because eventually it does go away! By the way I lied, there's definitely going to more than ten to fifteen chapters. I just realized that. Maybe I need a break...I couldn't last that long without my writing though XD This is a funish chapter, so its shorter ;) I'm ready to write the next chapter and you're ready to read the next chapter...so lets go!

* * *

><p>Meatlug and Fishlegs zoom by us, I see the sheep in Fishleg's hand and gasp, "It was back there!?"<p>

"Of course it was," Fishlegs yells over the wind. Meatlug speeds up and they throw the sheep into Ruffnut's basket. I could have sworn the next sheep was by Sven's farm, of course I've been wrong before. Another point for the twins.

Astrid and Stormfly race past us as we head into the stables, "Later!"

I hate it when someone does that to me, "Glad you could join us," I exclaim as Hiccup and Toothless appear beside us, "but I have to admit, you're racing skills are a bit rusty."

Hiccup laughs, changing something with his foot on Toothless's pedal and races in front of us towards Astrid.

"Snotlout!" I exclaim, he's right behind me. I could see his shadow below, "I don't want help. I can beat you without your help. In fact, how am I suppose to beat you if you keep helping me?" In my basket are five sheep, two of which were tossed in by Snotlout, "it's not a team competition."

"Whatever you want Snotlout gets for you."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course."

"Then stop helping me," I grin, "I don't want to win that badly. I'm not competitive like you. I don't need to be competitive to win. Are you afraid that I'm going to beat you? I bet that's why you're helping me!" We leave the stables.

"No!"

I laugh, "That must be the reason. Otherwise you would have at least one sheep in your basket," I smile, "I bet you can't get two points."

"I can get more!"

"Sure you can," I shake my head, "how about a wager? To make this interesting."

"What kind of wager?"

"Loser does whatever the winner wants for twenty four hours."

"Whatever they want?"

"Yeah," There is no way he's going to get any points in the last quarter of the race, "whatever they want."

"Deal," And Snotlout races ahead.

I laugh, "Don't bet on winning Snotface." We follow him

The next sheep would be on Sven's farm, unlike the last one which was really in the forest. I messed it up, but after the forest was the farm so Raefor and I barrel it towards Sven's farm, "See it?" The other riders are searching as they race, I keep my eyes on the ground and Raefor keeps us on track, "I still don't..." Found it, "there!" It stands with the other sheep within the perimeter of the fence, "C'mon Raefor. Lets grab it before anyone else."

We dive down towards the sheep with the target painted into its wool. I smile, we were going to finally get the sheep without having to steal it from anyone else. But when I look around, I see that everyone else has caught on. Toothless and Hiccup are closing the space between us. We can't let them get to the sheep first, but I had flown on Toothless. I knew he was faster than we were. However we were very close to the sheep, closer than anyone else.

Sure enough, before Toothless can get close enough to the sheep, Raefor grabs it with his feet and we ascend towards the sky at lightning speed, "Good job Raefor!" I exclaim, "now lets keep this away from the rest. Lets take the shortcut." There were some well known shortcuts in the race that we could use, though most chose not to. I on the other hand, would only use them during desperate times.

They were also risky.

"If we can do through the forest we may be able to get past Fishleg's. Snotlout won't have a chance if he attempts to catch up," I pat Raefor, "then there's the black sheep...if we can keep him from getting it, I win the bet."

Raefor makes a parrot noise.

"I know, i'm getting competitive. I don't want Snotlout winning, who knows what he'd do to me. Clean out Hookfangs pen..." I shudder at the thought, "he doesn't do that anymore. I can only imagine whats in there..."

A growl.

"Fine, i'll stop. Its disgusting just thinking about it."

When the path comes, Raefor and I take a sudden turn , aiming for the risky shortcut.

"You're not going to make it!" Astid calls.

"Watch me," I'm beginning to get really cocky, I know it. But I've practiced many times before, even if not with Raefor. We could do it. As we dive into the forest, heading for a thin crack in the rock of the stone wall, I can hear the sound of laughter. Probably Snotlout, believing he could beat me because I'm making a mistake or something. But I don't believe it. I'm going to beat him, "once we get to the wall, we need to angle ourselves. Its tricky. But we can do it!"

The dragon looks at me and we begin.

Raefor does a good job of weaving in between the tree's. I knew he would do well. But its the rock i'm concerned about. As we get closer, I balance myself on the saddle. That's when I realize how difficult this is going to be. I had to balance a sheep, and make sure my fake arm didn't get caught on anything. Landing would be an interesting experience, "Here's hoping I don't fall."

The rock wall is ahead of us, and now its time. I fix the fingers so my arm is no longer attached to the saddle and just as Raefor angle's himself, I jump, holding the sheep tightly in my one arm. It feels like I'm in slow motion. My body flying through the air, the riders watching me as I fly above the tree's for a split second and plunge down towards my dragon saddle.

I land, close to falling off, but I use my legs to keep myself anchored on Raefor, "It worked," I mutter, "it actually worked." Raefor roars, quickly descending towards the baskets. I throw my sheep in and laugh, "good job Raefor. Lets try and keep Snotlout from getting that black sheep." The horn sound echoes, and I know its time.

The twins take little time to catch up to us, but as I feel them begin to take the lead, the dragon comes close to us, pushing us enough to slow us down.

"Hey!" I exclaim as Raefor speeds back up, "that's not fair."

"Its perfectly fine," Tuffnut snickers.

Ruffnut nods, "Yeah, don't be a spoil sport."

I glare, "If that's fair, then so is this." We ascend so we're behind the twins, but higher up. Raefor flicks his tail and I duck, barely missing the spikes as they fly towards the twins.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut are able to dodge the spikes, but I can see that Barf and Belch are spinning towards Berk.

"What is up with this thing?" Tuffnut exclaims, "where's the stop button?"

"There is none!"

Barf and Belch crash land in the middle of the square, "What did we hit?" Tuffnut touches the top of his helmet, looking at me, "Hey! You guys don't play fair. And I'm talking to all of you. All four dragons and vikings."

"Remember, its fair!" I throw at them, "see you later." And we zoom away. The black sheep was never at the same place, most times it would be at the end of the race.

"I'm going to win Snotlout," I turn around, smiling, "that day is mine."

"Is not! I'm going to win; you have no chance."

"Oh I do. And I'm going to use it."

Astrid and Stormfly catch up to us minutes later, "Looks like its mine."

"Take it. As long as Snotlout doesn't get it."

"Do I sense something here?"

"A bet. And he's going to lose," I smile, "unless he gets that black sheep."

She gives me the evil grin, then is ahead of us.

"Don't mind her Raefor. As long as Snotlout doesn't get that black sheep we're good," I turn to see what's going on behind me. Hiccup and Toothless are soon to pass us, he can wrestle Astrid for the sheep if he wants it so bad. I laugh as they pass us. Winning wasn't important...as long as Snotlout didn't get that sheep.

I decide my fights not with Astrid so I slow down and allow the two to fight for the sheep.

Rather, I'm going to throw Snotlout off so he doesn't get it.

What could I do?

Disorientating him would do some good...but I had done that recently. I need something new, something risky. Something that would really shake him up.

That's it.

I laugh, I would have never done this before. But with what I felt was a limited supply of time, I don't see why I shouldn't try.

Time to gross him out. I pull back and Raefor slows down. Fishlegs passes us, and then we're next to Snotlout.

"Too slow?"

"No." I pat Raefor, playing with my fake fingers so my hand is no longer clenching the iron bar. I then jump on Hookfang. He doesn't seem alarmed, still racing as usual.

"What are you-?"

"Strategy," I smile, "good strategy." I link my arms around his neck. Awkward, since the saddle Snotlout sits on is huge.

"Hey! Stop that."

"Is it working?"

"What...whats working?"

"Distracting you," I murmur, "its working right."

"No...stop doing that!" He exclaims, "there are...people all over the place."

I glare, "Everyone's sitting in the stands. The only people around are riders," I glance back at the twins, "and the twins are too busy fighting to even notice."

"Go away!"

"No."

Snotlout's face is going red, "Ew...don't come so close to me."

"You were fine with it the other day,"

"We were trapped,"

"Yeah. We were," I smile, "and now we're not. Kind of. If you want to be technical, we're trapped on Hookfang."

"Its not the same-" He glares, "don't get so close!"

My arms are around his neck, "Hey! I can so, you can't stop me. You're driving."

"Seriously!"

"So am I," I murmur, "what should I call you now? Honey bunch?"

He gags, "Don't say that! Its disgusting."

"Does Sweetie-pie work then?"

"That's even worse," He gags again, "would you stop? You're grossing me out."

Plan succeeded. Hopefully he would make mistakes.

I sigh, "Fine..." I unhook from my arms from his neck and jump back on Raefor who had been flying beside us, "but seriously. You're going to lose."

"What-?"

And we speed away.

Hopefully my plan has worked.

From behind I see Hiccup and Toothless have caught to Astrid and Stormfly, the two are saying stuff to one another but they are so far ahead that I don't say anything. I remind myself that the plan of revenge was taking place tonight...it was going to be sweet.

I can hardly wait.

Astrid tosses the sheep in her basket half an hour later; it was a struggle between her and the twins and Fishlegs, but Astrid is crowned the winner of the race. I smile, but it fades.

This would be my last race. In two days I was being shipped to who knows where to marry a man I never met. I was going to try and convince my mother otherwise, and I would never give up if every breath in my body was screaming at me to stop.

I wouldn't give up until it was time to.

"You owe me a day," I exclaim to Snotlout as he crosses the finish line, "you failed it."

"You didn't win..."

"I never said I had to..." I smile, "tomorrow, you're all mine for twenty four hours."

"Snotlout belongs to no one."

"Tomorrow you do," I glare, "and you'd better listen."

"Fine, whatever."

"We're still doing that thing, right?"

"What thing?"

I look at Hiccup for a moment then back at Snotlout.

"I don't get it."

"The revenge plan," I muttur.

"Oh. Why didn't you just that to begin with?"

I roll my eyes, "We're doing it though, right?"

"Of course we are,"

"You work on Hiccup, I'll work on Astrid."

He nods, and we get to work.

"Astrid," She has already done her victory dance with Stormfly, "Nice job."

"You too," She throws some chicken at Stormfly, "though the outcome was always obvious."

"Oh you think so? So me purposely slowing down was predictable too?"

"That was just silly," She smiles, "but even if you had put in some effort i would have won."

"Hahahahaha..." I'm sarcastic of course, "very funny. I have beat you, ya know."

"Luck."

"Nah, skill," I laugh, "and it was on a dragon I was not use to."

"Sure it was..."

"Do you want to go for a ride?"

"A ride? I don't know..."

"C'mon. Its just to the stables." The older, abandoned part of the stables...but I won't tell her that.

Astrid looks at Stormfly, "Alright. I guess I have enough time."

This is gonna be awesome.

**Word Count:** 2,377


	26. Chapter 25

**Horizon Chapter 25**

**A/N:** Sorry for that really short chapter, but stuff starts getting depressing again quite soon and I wanted to post a fun chapter before everything gets too serious again :3 Don't be mad, if this stuff didn't happen there'd be no lessons learnt, no themes and no use to write a story :) I'm going to take a chance to let you all know that I'm going to be taken a small break. While I have a vision for this story, i have some other stories that need attention/other stuff I need to do. But I won't be away too long X) Anyways, here we go *hides from audience throwing tomatoes*

* * *

><p>"I thought we were going to fly?" Astrid asks as we head into the old, abandoned section of the stables. Its dark and musty, slightly chilled with heat being cut off from this part of the building. But not cold enough for anyone to freeze.<p>

It's true I felt bad doing this, however, they deserved it. And it seemed like the only way to get them back for what they had done to Snotlout and I earlier. I was hoping that Snotlout was able to fool Hiccup into coming here. I knew they didn't get along very much nowadays, worse than before. But I'm praying that that didn't stop anything.

"...Snotlout?"

I can hear Hiccups voice already and I snicker, I probably shouldn't go ahead with this but we were this far already. And this may be one of the last memories I have with Snotlout if I can't convince my mother otherwise.

We turn the corner and see Hiccup, without Toothless. I had convinced Astrid to leave Stormfly in her stable stall, guess it worked with Hiccup too.

Hiccup is sitting by one of the old stalls. There are doors on these ones with windows, and the stalls are bigger than the stalls we have now, and definitely impossible to climb, "Oh Penny-" Hiccup stands up, but the moment his eyes lay on Astrid stops speaking, averting his gaze to the ground.

Here we go.

"Hey. What are you guys doing here?"

"You know..." Snotlout awkward looks at me, "...stuff."

"These are pretty old," I push in, "guys come look at this stall." I walk to the closest stall, hopefully I could get this to work. Both Astrid and Hiccup hesitate, but walk in. I stand near the entrance now, gesturing towards the the inside of the stall.

Hiccup speaks, "Its been a while since I've been in here."

"Yup," I look at Snotlout, who is standing in the middle of the aisle and with one quick move I slam the door shut, locking the door.

"Hey!" I hear Astrid call.

"You set us up," I smile at Snotlout, "now we set you up. You two have issues you need to sort out. We'll be back in a few hours."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Revenge mostly, but...like I said, issues. You two, talk!"

I retreat.

"And that's what you get for pranking the Snotman."

"Snotlout, let us out."

He smirks, "Maybe...in a few hours." And follows me out of the stable.

When we find Toothless and Stormfly in the stables both are on edge. We should have probably put them in the stable too...Toothless growls, "Its okay. Hiccup and Astrid..." Toothless calms, sitting and licking his mouth, "...we'll come back in a few hours."

Toothless looks at me, i swear he's saying 'you're seriously doing this?'

I laugh, "They'll be fine." I pat Toothless, then jump on Raefor and fly out of the stables with Snotlout and Hookfang close by, "I hope..." Raefor halts mid air and I turn to see the stables. The winter chill is running down my spine, snow covers almost every inch of the outside of the stable, not including the door which had no snow on it anymore after some vikings dug so we could get into the stables. Thankfully it was big enough to allow dragons to get in and out...even if there was a lot of traffic. But I was hoping this revenge plan worked well...and in our favor. I was sick and tired of them not speaking.

Hiccup doesn't need to rant on me, he needs to rant on Astrid.

"Yeah!" Snotlout exclaims, "that's how its done!"

"You're only saying that because it was your plan," I exclaim.

"That's why its so good."

"Yeah right. I could've come up with something better."

"No one has better plans than Snotlout."

"I do."

"Oh yeah, prove it."

"You're plan is flawed. We should have left the dragons with them. Then they would have a less chance of freezing. Which they will do if we leave them in there all night like you originally suggested."

"Revenge isn't sweet if we rescue them."

I laugh, "Its not rescuing so much as making sure they don't die."

"Same thing."

"No its not,"

"Yes it is."

"No its not.

"Yes it is."

I don't bother saying anything else because I knew he would just continue to argue, and honestly I wasn't in the mood. Though I was happy to have my revenge, I felt kinda guilty. I mean, what if they froze to death? Later I would go back to see if they were okay...because otherwise I'd be worried.

"So...now what?" I ask.

"I don't know,"

I sigh, "We could...talk."

"Talk? Who likes to talk?"

"I do. You need to talk to make friends...we're doing it now," I grin, "besides we...I gotta plan what we're going to do tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? You want to do it tomorrow?"

"Of course," I shake my head, "if mom doesn't change her mind, i'm being shipped out the next day, remember?"

"Why do you keep saying that? What happened to the 'i'm going to fight it' thing?"

I smile, "I'm going to fight it. I'm just take precautions," There was a lot of stuff I wanted to do with him...show him that special place I went to as a kid. maybe go search for that flower with him. Spend some quality time. Make some memories.

Raefor takes us around the island a few times and I take in the view, its beautiful. At any time of the day, going for a ride around the island was the best thing ever. I smile, "Aren't those figures the twins?" I ask as we fly over Sven's farm, "what are they doing?" I see the two figures; they sneak up to a yak standing near the left hand corner, and quickly push it so it lands on its side. I tilt my head, "...yeah, the twins. Yak tipping again..." I shake my head.

"I'm going in," Snotlout exclaims, diving towards the twins.

My eyes widen, "Wait, Snotlout-" We could get in trouble! But before I can continue, Snotlout is already ahead, heading right for the twins, "Darn!" If the elders catch us, they'll think we were involved...and we may get into trouble! I couldn't have that issue on top of everything else that was happening.

Without thinking Raefor and I dive after him, maybe if we catch him to we can throw him of course...force him to turn around.

Wishful thinking.

Snotlout approaches the twins, ane when he gets close enough to them, yells, "What are you doing!?" The twins jump, backing up fast enough to trip over their own feet. Snotlout laughs, flying away and back towards the sky. I shake my head.

"Snotlout," I exclaim when I get close enough to him, "did you have to do it?"

"Uh, yes? They're mutton heads."

"One of whom you were pursuing."

"I don't date mutton heads willingly. My dad was making me..."

"Of course."

"Its true!"

"Funny. Thank goodness we weren't caught."

"Caught? We weren't doing anything wrong?"

"The twins are yak tipping. Anyone in the area when the elders come across this...prank would be under investigation," I think of the new elders. How often they were picky about the silliest things, pinning problems on people who were innocent, doing their job too well... "Lets get out of here."

"In a minute..."

"Snotlout!"

But he's gone again. I shake my head, I didn't want to get in trouble...I just didn't. But I didn't want to leave him here, and I couldn't stop him. I knew that. I fly so I can overlook all of Berk and watch as Snotlout continues to torment the twins by flying at them, then pulling up at the last second. And with each moment I'm getting more and more nervous.

"Hey!"

Crap.

Snotlout pulls up, flying away from the twins towards me. But I don't wait for him, I high tail it out of there, going as fast as Raefor can fly. We get the sea stacks before we land, "I told you! I told you we'd get caught."

"Caught smaught. They didn't actually catch us did they?"

"Seeing us is the same thing!" I exclaim, "this just gives my mom another reason to ship me off."

"Why do you always have to bring that up?"

"Because it bugs me," I say, "marrying some stranger, being away from Berk, from dragons..." And from you, "its just...wrong! I grew up here. Anywhere else is foreign...and will be for the rest of my life." I plop down on the edge of the sea stack, my legs dangling, "How am I going to stop this?"

"Don't ask me," Snotlout answers, "I have no ideas." So much for 'we'll get through this together.'

"I hope mom's in a listening mood tonight...but I doubt she'll listen. Even when I..." Kissed you in front of her, "...she doesn't fall for these things easily. And, how am I going to take care of the baby Nadders..." I mutter.

"Baby what?"

"Nadders," I smile, "Raefors babies. Next weeks choosing week according to Fishlegs. I still have to ask Hiccup. And if this goes south, I can't get them there. Goodness, I can't even take care of them until the day."

Snotlout takes a seat beside me, "Find someone to take care of them. You're a warrior! But you shouldn't worry, we are going to figure this out." He keeps contradicting himself.

"You just said you had no ideas."

"Hey! I may get an idea."

"You? An idea of your own?" I push him a little, "yeah right."

"Hey! My brain is the definition of genius."

"Genius? Not really," I smile, "humor. Yes."

"For the last time, I'm not silly!"

"Yes you are," I lean in and whisper in his ear, "and I love you for it."

"Stop saying that!"

"What?"

"Stuff like that. Mushy-gushy.." He shudders.

I laugh, "But we're dating. You never minded it before."

"I'm talking about now."

"What if I don't want to stop?" I put my head on his shoulder.

"Stop!"

"No..." I'm going to chose to be stubborn, I had to be! Make the most of my time with him if things didn't work out; tonight I was going to argue. I was going to try everything I could to get my mother to change her mind, "...I'm not going to stop."

"Don't-" He starts, but I'm in his face.

I smile, "Remember. No lies, no more secrets."

"That doesn't apply to this! Do we really need to-?"

"Shush!" I exclaim, "of course it does." And then I kiss him. I know I shouldn't, if I'm shipped off my heart will break even more. We seemed to be doing this a lot lately. But I felt I had reason, cause. I pull away quickly.

"What are you doing that for..." He mutters.

I laugh, "Is there any reason I can't?" Had to take these kind of risks.

"People-"

"Who cares?" And I seal the gap between us again.

It doesn't start as a peck like usual, the slowness was long gone by now. We were past that stage. I want to let lose the stress. The pain. Use this as a coping method. But it couldn't go too far. Whatever.

The kiss doesn't last as long as it normally does, but I still wrap my arm around his neck and deepen it as soon as I can.

But I pull away seconds later. My mood suddenly changes, knowing that I may leave should make me want to kiss him. Moments ago I did. But no longer do I feel like it...I don't want to do it anymore.

I get up, walking towards Raefor and jump into my saddle.

"W-where are you going?" Snotlout asks, "are you just going to talk away?"

"I..." I shake my head, "I just need a moment alone."

And I fly away.

* * *

><p>Without thinking I fly right back to the stables, setting myself to sit beside Toothless for an hour or two, before I finally get the nerve to walk back into the stable. Hopefully they aren't mad at me for what I did...but they deserved it.<p>

I open the door, slipping in as quietly as possible.

There are voices in the darkness, but I don't know one hundred percent because they are so soft, quiet. When I open the stable door, and pull the door open I see Hiccup and Astrid. He stops mid sentence, "Thank you for that..." He says sarcastically, "everyone loves being locked up."

"You deserved it," I say quickly, "did you think I was going to 'sort out my problems' and leave you two fend for yourselves?"

"And you thought locking us up was the best idea? Well it wasn't,"

"Truth is, i'm tired of being the go between. You two should be talking-"

"Good for you because that's what happened."

I shake my head, backing up as Hiccup leaves the stall, "She could have frozen! I could have frozen!"

"Wait," I look at Astrid, then back at Hiccup, "you're actually concerned about-"

"Obviously! Its not everyday you get locked in some freezing small space."

"You...that's one step in the right."

"Well good job. You've accomplished your mission."

"Like I said you deserved it. Snotlout wanted to lock you up all night. But..." I look to the ground, "I couldn't let that happen. Be thankful I was involved."

Hiccup nods, "I guess I can understand that. I'm sorry."

"I should be sorry. Leaving you in a freezing stable was probably not the best solution. However, the next time you wanna set me up," I smirk, "think twice."

Hiccup laughs, "I'll remember that..." There's a couple minutes of silence, I see Astrid looking at Hiccup. It's still slightly awkward, but its different...softer, loving. I feel a weight begin to lift off my shoulders, "...hey we're going to the feast now if you want to join. I need to set up and..." He looks at Astrid, a smile appearing for only a moment, but then fading, "...Astrid needs to be there early."

"Thanks, but..." My smile fades, "...I've got some stuff I need to do first. I'll join you later."

"Stuff to do? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I smile, "Well, kinda. I need to try and talk to my mom. She's not going to the feast so..."

"She's still shipping you off!?" Astrid exclaims, "she hasn't changed her mind?"

"No, but we don't talk much. I'm hoping she'll understand...maybe even change her mind," I laugh sarcastically, "otherwise I'm being shipped off."

"I won't let that happen," Hiccup says, "we need to find some way; anything."

I shake my head, "My mom's as stubborn as a mule. There is nothing in this world that will make her change her mind. Any effort would be worthless."

"There must be something..." Hiccup insists.

"Go ahead but I doubt it will do anything," I head towards the door, looking up at Hiccup "thanks."

"We will do everything we can," Hiccup says, "and we won't stop until you're here for good."

These people are my friends, the people I can depend on. Everyone; Hiccup, Astrid, the twins and Fishlegs. I need to be confident; that we can try and stop what is to happen, what is to come.

I open the stable doors, and as we walk towards Toothless and Stormfly I see Grease, arms folded across his chest and a smirk on his face, "Oh, if it isn't Ms. Penny."

"Grease. What do you want?"

"Just a congratulations for your future marriage. I hear he's..." Grease smirks, "...quite the looker."

Hiccup glares, repeating my question, "What do you want?"

"Nothing concerning you," Grease smiles, "when you're gone, I'll take care of your dragon..." His smile widens, "...as its skull is hanging on my wall."

Excuse me? No one messes with my dragon. I storm over to his, slapping him in the face then pushing him to the ground, "NO ONE MESSES WITH MY DRAGON!" I go to snap again, but I feel two pairs of arms wrap around my shoulders and pull me back, "you touch my dragon and I'll skin you alive. You pathetic excuse for a viking."

Grease looks at me, smirking again, and without a word he gets up and walks away. Raefor lifts his wing roaring at Grease and attempting to chase him.

"He won't touch Raefor," Hiccup assures me as Grease disappears through stable doors.

Astrid nods, "He'll have to go through us and our dragons."

"And the entire village."

I can't imagine Raefor hurt...dead and with nothing left but the skull on Grease's wall.

But he would never get my dragons. I wouldn't allow it.

**Word Count:** 3,052


	27. Chapter 26

**Horizon Chapter 26**

**A/N:** I'm back; I wanted to write again...lol I couldn't stay away that long :P But I'm going to start taking breaks if my brain does an overload like it did a few days ago :) Oh and by the way, this story, as if the end of chapter 25, is 304 pages. Congratulations for surviving that! XD You've read over three hundred pages. Next time you say you don't have the patience for the novel, now you know you do :P So go read a novel! :D Anyway on to chapter 26!

* * *

><p>I don't know what possessed me to leave the comfort of Hiccup and Astrid to sit with my mom at the table at home; my perseverance and stubborn determination is catching me off guard a little. She sits at her leisure, sipping a cup of water and staring at me like I'm some sort of spineless thief about to be banished. For love. That's what this was for. Even if it was helpless, and foolish. I would tell her, find something in every bone in my body to let out. Change her mind.<p>

"Mother," I try to steady my heart rate by taking a few breaths, "I like your hair today. Did you do something different?"

Silence.

Have to keep trying, must convince her otherwise, "Or did you alter your outfit? It looks good!"

"Spit it out," My mother snaps, placing her cup down on the table, "if this is about marrying that chieftain..."

She had caught on already, my mother was quick I guess, hard to flatter, "It is."

"We aren't discussing it,"

But I'm determined, "Why not?"

"Because I said so," She smiles, "its a done deal. Nothing will change."

"Mom, I can't do it," I insist, "i'm in love with Snotlout."

"Save me the patriotic talk. You two have broken up twice; what stops you from separating again?"

My mother proves a point, but I had an answer, "Because we worked out our issues. We're good now, separation won't happen again."

"I don't believe you."

"It's true," I insist, "the issue is solved. So I can't marry someone else."

She groans, taking another swig of water and swallowing, "True or not, this is a done deal. Nothing will change it."

"Why are you so determined to ruin my life!?" I exclaim, "make me marry some...person whom I don't love."

"You see it that way," My mother places her cup on the table, "but i'm looking out for you. Making sure your life is full of all the things your father and I couldn't have."

"That will make me happy!? Living in a palace with nothing but the sound of a stranger speaking in my ear. Being forced to..." I shudder at what I'm about to say, "...have children with some guy I don't even know. That's torture!"

"You'll get use to it," Mom smiles, "it may be torture at first, but in time it will become the normal."

"No," I glare, "I refuse to do it."

"You will do it. You have no choice."

"No," I glare, "I won't."

My mother glares, "If you refuse, then I will disown you."

"You said that last time. You never did. I was grounded," I smirk, "i'm still not doing it. Nothing in the world could make pack and get on that boat."

In my mothers eyes I see colors of rage; its almost like her eyes are beginning to turn red. I could've sworn I saw it. She glares, "It doesn't matter. You will get on that boat."

"I can't."

"This is isn't your decision."

"It's my life. It is my decision."

"Your life would be a mess if you made this decision," My mother exclaims, "so you will be packing, you will go and marry this chieftain. And you WILL be happy."

"You can't force happiness," I yell, "you can't force me to be happy with some...man I've never met."

"That's enough!" Mom slams her cup against the top of the table, "even if I have to hunt you down and drag you to that boat myself, you WILL BE GOING!"

"I CAN'T MOM," I'm screaming now, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"I said enough!" My mother exclaims, "you are going and there is no going around it."

Deep hurt; my heart is beginning to feel like someone ripped my chest open and threw weights on top of my heart, "I..." I clench my fists. Usually I want to cry, but now I'm just angry, "I HATE YOU! And I will hate you until the day I die." I shake my head, and leave, grabbing my coat on my way out and slamming the door behind me.

I still can't cry, I couldn't even if I wanted to. My mind is focusing solely on how my plan failed. I thought if we talked, if she saw how much I was in love with someone else, she would agree to cancel the whole thing and be rid of that...chieftain. But she didn't, as stubborn as she was, I knew my plan had a chance of failing and it did.

Rather than standing in the bitter cold, I start to make the short journey to the Great Hall. I can already hear music, there was probably some sort of dancing as well. Vikings and their competitions...I just did hope no one would have the sense to undress completely...do one of those stupid competitions. Like last time. I shudder at the thought.

The warmth greets me as I push through the crack in the door. Raefor bumps my head with his after rushing over from the far side where Hiccup and Astrid sit, discussing something. Despite the slight awkward vibe I got just from looking at them, I can tell things are starting to return to normal. At least I hope so. When Astrid and I make eye contact, she darts towards me, placing her hand on either of my shoulders and shaking, "Did it work!? Did she agree?"

I want to say yes, "No."

"We gotta go over there," Astrid exclaims.

"No Astrid. She'll get angrier if you do."

Hiccup glares, "There must be something."

"No," I shake my head, "I'm sorry."

Both individuals look to the ground.

"I won't give up," Hiccup says, "We will find a way to bring you home; even if you marry that creep."

His words touch me, "Thank you," I smile, "I should tell Snotlout. Is he here?"

"Uh, yes," He points to a table. Spitelout is beside him. Oh man.

"I don't think I should go over there," I wish I could. I had to tell him.

Astrid shakes her head, "I'll get him for you."

"No," I have to do this, Spitelout can't force me to stay away from Snotlout, "I'm going to try."

Slowly I approach Snotlout; Hookfang is behind watching as some people dance in between the tables. My glance shifts between Snotlout and Spitelout, I am praying Spitelout doesn't notice me, but I know this not to be true.

"Hey," Snotlout says, a grin on his face.

I recieve a glare from Spitelout, but he doesn't speak, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Totally."

"You're not going anywhere," Spitelout says, "go away."

"C'mon dad. It'll just be for a second."

"I don't care. She has no business with you. Don't make me repeat myself."

Snotlout hesitates.

And I've put him in an awkward position, "Its fine. I'll talk to you later."

"No, wait," Snotlout calls out. He turns to his dad, "Dad, you have to accept our relationship."

"Relationship? What-?" He looks at me, "you're back together."

"We never separated," Snotlout pushes in, "did you threaten her?"

Spitelout glares.

"Did you!?"

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Nothing wrong with it? Dad she's my girl...girl..." He was trying to say girlfriend. My cheeks heat up even at the thought of the word.

"I don't care," He looks at me, "you've ruined my family. I shall have to act on those...threats."

"You're too late," I say, "my mom's already beat you to it." I grab Snotlouts arm, "now I'm taking him,"

"You will not-"

But Snotlouts already up, starting first for the door.

"Come back here!" I hear Spitelout exclaim when I turn my back and follow Snotlout. He repeats those words several times, even once we're out the door. Hookfang and Raefor follow, roaring at Spitelout before following us out the door.

And now I'm angrier. Spitelout had to add to the anger, the frustration, the pressure. But whatever. I was free to release that anger now.

When the door shuts behind us, and minutes pass without any sign of Spitelout following us, Snotlout speaks, "So, what do you want?" I don't hesitate in revealing every detail, what my mom said, what I tried to do...in the end I force a smile, "so I tried but, she's still shipping me off."

"Let me try."

"No Snotlout."

"Why not!?"

"Because she'll just get worse, her stubborn personality is like that," I smile, "if you want to try. Try tomorrow."

I can see something in his eyes, his stubborn nature...some anger as well. I would be angry if I were in his position...in fact, I was angry.

"You can't leave! If you leave you marry a crackpot."

"You don't know this man," I smile, "neither do I. But I agree," I smirk, "why does someone just agree to marry a stranger? Its ridiculous."

"I just said that!"

"No...no you didn't. You called the guy a crackpot. I agreed," I put my hand on his left arm, "no matter what know that..." I hesitate, I'm not bad with stuff like this, but I fear that this is the first step of goodbye, "...I will go down swinging. And I won't give up until I die." I push myself against him and wrap my around his neck, "I love you." I mutter it so low in his ear that no one else can hear, "no matter what."

"What are you doing?" Snotlout exclaims, there's some stuttering in in his speech, but I don't care. I say nothing. After a minute of silence I feel a pair arms wrap around my waist.

I loved him. I love him more than anything in the world, and no amount of forceful actions or anything else will interrupt it. I don't care about everyone else, I don't care what they think anymore. Threaten me. Hurt me. No matter what I wasn't going to make the same mistake again. I would go down swinging, every cell in my being would die before I give up again. Give up on me, on him...on us.

For several minutes we stand there, now words could describe how I felt at this moment. How much I loved him. Silence was the only thing that could respect that, enjoying his warmth. Finally, I push myself away.

It's hard to see him; but I see his face. Or I think its face. His cheeks are light bright red tomatoes.

"Why...did...uh..." He rubs his cheek quickly.

I laugh, "Your face is red."

"Is not."

"'Yeah," I smile, "its definitely red."

"What do you know? It's not like you can see me in the dark..."

"I can see you fine. Should I embarrass you even more?"

"What-?"

This is going to be fun, "I love you."

"What are you-?"

"I LOVE you."

"Stop it!"

"Love you," I say backing up, saying it louder, "LOVE. LOVE."

"Stop it! Now! Hookfang!" Hookfang looks at me, getting up from his sitting position. Just as I think he's going to fire at me, he turns around and flies away, "Come back here!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"STOP IT!"

I laugh, the smile on my lips growing even more, "You never say it back."

"What-? Why are you bringing this up?"

"Because you don't," I respond running back up to him, "say it!"

"Why do I have to say something like that?"

"So you don't love me?" Of course I knew he did, I just wanted to hear it.

"I..well...no, no I don't."

"So why are we dating?"

"Well...you...stop playing with my mind!"

"I'm not. I just want an answer," I say innocently, "besides I wanna hear it. Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No! Stop acting weird..."

If I were to have a memory with him, this would be it. Being ridiculously whiny and stupid, "Why not?" I wrap my arm around his neck.

"Hey...stop it!" He tries to pull my arm off but I pull him closer.

"Do that again and I'll kiss you...in public...in front of your day and the ENTIRE village."

"Don't do it!"

"I will," I laugh.

"Fine, I'll say it."

"Go on."

"Well...I...uh," He looks at me, looking to the ground, muttering something that I can't hear.

"I can't hear you." We'd done this after my surgery.

Muttering again.

"C'mon..."

"I...love...you. There I said it! Ha! Of course I did!" He laughs, "don't make me say that again."

I frown, "Why not? I said it first."

"That's because you can't resist the Snotman."

"I can so," I say pushing myself away, "its you can't resist me."

"What!? That is so not true."

"Of course it is," I grin, my left eyebrow arching. "admit it!"

"I will not admit anything of the kind."

"Okay. I guess its a good thing I'm being shipped off then, eh?" I joke, "since you can resist me, it'll be easy to get over me." I didn't mean any of it.

He glares, "How can you say that!?"

"I was joking," I throw in, "of course it'll be hard on...me."

"Me too."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I swear, we'll find a way to get out of this."

"You're sweet," I nod, "as I will try too." I approach him again, wrapping my arm around his neck, and pressing my face into his shoulder, "I meant it though," I say after a couple seconds of silence.

I back away a little, so I can see him.

He leans in, and just as our lips are to meet, my eyes closed, "That was a good party!"

Quickly I pull away from him, the vikings pass us without noticing that we are even there. If we had continued they would have noticed; and then the two of us would be embarrassed. When the vikings disappear around the corner I look at Snotlout, "I want to go to the seastacks."

"Wh...huh?"

"Lets take Raefor to the sea stacks," I walk up to my dragon, who was laying on the ground a couple feet away, and proceed to get on then attach my fake fingers to the iron handle, "c'mon, it'll be fun."

"I don't want to go."

"Fine, then I'll leave you."

"Fine,"

I shake my head, patting Raefor and we head into the sky. We get high before I hear faintly, "You're coming back, right?"

Knew he'd say that.

We return to the ground, Snotlout struggles to get on top of Raefor, "Grab my waist if you want," I laugh, "'else you'll fall off."

"I don't to need to-" And then Raefor takes off, speeding towards the sky...and all I can hear is the sound of Snotlouts scream. Immediately he puts both arms around my waist, and continues to scream.

I glare, "Would you mind not screaming into my ear. I don't want to be limbless and deaf."

"I was not screaming. I was vocalizing."

"You? Vocalizing? You can't even sing!"

"Thanks, I wanted to hear that."

"You've got other talents though," I encourage, "you're strong. Obnoxious. If you consider that a talent."

"I am obnoxious, aren't I?"

"Yes. Very," I agree, "and you've won every thawfest. That takes skill."

"It does!"

"And you'll probably win the rest."

"I will!"

"You've got lots of talents," More than most people I knew. That wasn't why I loved him, but I knew of all the things he could do.

Snotlout nods, "I am talented. No one can take that away from me."

I laugh again, focusing back on to Raefor as he soars towards the sea stack. The place that was special to us, one of the places I wanted to remember when I left, to motivate me as I push myself to get out of this situation so I can finally be with the person I loved mot of all. So I can figure out why I had that attack, what the dream meant. Or dealing with Spitelout. There were still so many issues; but Snotlout and I could overcome them if we put our heads together. If we didn't allow the world to hold us back.

I felt like this was putting this on hold because if this issue wasn't solved, neither could the others. But I will never give up. I would pray until my throat was raspy, and even when I could speak no longer, I would pray in my head. I will fight this even if I have to go to the ends of the earth. However this time I would solve it the right way.

Without running away.

**Word Count:** 3,008


End file.
